


Błędy młodości

by aeval74



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Reichenbach, Relationship Issues, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/pseuds/aeval74
Summary: Victor Trevor pojawia się w mieście i nikt nie jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dla tych co czytają](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dla+tych+co+czytaj%C4%85).
  * A translation of [That Partitioning of the Things of Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008803) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



> „Prawda była taka, już od miesięcy rozgryzał ów problem młodości, kiedy to trzeba dokonać wyboru i zdecydować się, czy umrzeć, czy nie umrzeć za to w co się już przestało wierzyć. (…) Kiedyś myślał, że chce być dobry i chciał być dobry; chciał być odważny i mądry, ale to było dość skomplikowane. Chciał być też kochany, gdyby tylko mógł się dostosować. "  
> \- F. S. Fitzgerald „Czuła jest noc”
> 
> P.S. od autorki (wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up):  
> Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie Idrisa Elbę jako Victora Trevora, więc rozumiecie … to jest nieco zabawne.

\- Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?

 

 John zwiesił dłoń z widelcem w pół kęsa, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka, który stęknął i przygarbił się nad stołem, próbując sprawić wrażenie, jakby był całkowicie zafascynowany swoim linguine alle vongole na talerzu. John szturchnął go w ramię rączką noża do steków.  
\- Bądź miły – szepnął z naciskiem.  
\- Ci kretyńscy fani - wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, podnosząc serwetkę do twarzy. Przycisnął płótno do ust i złożył je ponownie na kolanach.  
\- Chwila rozmowy z fanem cię nie zabije, uwierz mi, a spotkanie z tobą może kogoś uszczęśliwić. Wiem jak potrafisz ściemniać i udawać w trakcie spraw. Pomyśl o tym jak o pracy badawczej - szepnął John.  
Sherlock zamrugał nieco zdezorientowany: - Badania? Eksperyment?  
\- Tak, eksperyment. Na przykład jak nie być gigantycznym dupkiem - syknął John, po czym wstał z miejsca na powitanie.  
Sherlock przewrócił z obrzydzeniem oczami, ale podążył za nim, wysuwając się zza stołu z nadnaturalną gracją, która wydawała się Johnowi nieco niesprawiedliwa, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Sherlock był kompletnym palantem przez większość czasu.

Sherlock spojrzał w górę i szepnął krótkie lecz nieomylne - Och, nie.  
John spróbował złapać jego wzrok, uniósł brew, ale spojrzenie Sherlocka nagle znieruchomiało. John popatrzył więc na mężczyznę przemierzającego właśnie restaurację Angela i zbliżającego się do ich stolika w rogu.

Był wysoki i przystojny jak pantera. Krótko przystrzyżone czarne włosy i głęboko osadzone oczy, pełne usta, silna szczęka. Barczysty tors, plaski brzuch, a dopasowana do ubrania koszula odsłaniała nawet najmniejsze wcięcie w talii. John ocenił go na lat czterdzieści, obserwując jak czarne włosy przechodzą w szlachetne smugi srebra na jego skroniach. Jeszcze mniej jego wiek zdradzała jego skóra, która na podobieństwo mahoniowej satyny obciągała wypukłe kości policzkowe i królewskie czoło. Miał starannie wypielęgnowany zarost, który był czymś więcej niż kilkudniowym zarostem, ale też nie brodą - w równym stopniu czarnym co srebrnym.

\- Sherlock Holmes! – powtórzył radośnie mężczyzna, kiedy dotarł do Sherlocka, wyciągając na powitanie dobrze umięśnione ramię i rękę. Głos miał głęboki i bogaty, wylewający się z ust niczym gorący rum z masłem. - I oto przybyłem, myśląc, że nie znam już duszy w Londynie, a potem napotkałem was wszystkich! Lata minęły.  
John natychmiast zauważył, że mężczyzna ma nawet kilka centymetrów przewagi wzrostu nad Sherlockiem; co go ogromnie zirytowało.  
\- Victor - odpowiedział Sherlock spiętym głosem. John zawsze myślał o Sherlocku jako o człowieku o dość dużych dłoniach, nawet jak na wysokiego mężczyznę, ale kiedy jedna z nich niemal zginęła spowita przez dłoń Victora, wyglądała na zdecydowanie mniejszą.  
\- John, to jest Victor Trevor; studiowaliśmy razem na uniwersytecie. Krótko. Victorze, to jest John Watson.  
John ledwo mógł owinąć palce wokół dłoni Victora, ale utrzymał uścisk tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił – Miło mi – przywitał się uprzejmie.  
John rzucił spojrzenie na Sherlocka, szukając w jego twarzy jakichś wskazówek czy podpowiedzi.  
Sherlock miał jednak na twarzy swoją ochronną maskę, która wślizgiwała się na swoje miejsce za każdym razem, gdy Mycroft był w pobliżu lub kiedy wpadali na kogoś, kto znał Sherlocka przed Johnem.  
John poczuł się jakby ktoś go dźgnął zaciekle gdzieś we wnętrzności, ponieważ to była ta twarz, która nieustannie go prześladowała gdy Sherlock był nieobecny, gdy Sherlock był martwy; a wszystko co John mógł zrobić, to myśleć w kółko o tym co widział, za każdym razem gdy był Sherlockiem rozczarowany.  
Spędził całe miesiące, wciąż na nowo przeżywając chwilę, kiedy to Sherlock nazwał go swoim przyjacielem, a John go poprawił nazywając się jego kolegą. Zbyt się wówczas bał, co by sobie pomyślał jakiś bogaty gbur, gdyby John okazał się być gejem.  
Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienił się nieznacznie zanim odzyskał równowagę; rysy twarzy miał tak wyszkolone, że przybierały tę konkretną maskę jako ochronę przed namacalnym przerażeniem.  
Pomyślał o chwili, gdy uderzył Sherlocka, kiedy nazwał go maszyną, o całym jadzie jaki się wówczas w nim zebrał, a gdyby tylko potrafił zwrócić wtedy na niego większą uwagę, być może zobaczyłby Sherlocka, który na jeden nieostrożny moment traci swoją ochronę, oparcie; zanim cały utknął w tej zbroi, która w końcu okazała się być ochroną dla Johna.

Sherlock nie patrzył nikomu w oczy, gdy wskazał na Johna.

\- John jest moim … - Sherlock przerwał, odchrząknął; jego wahanie było nietypowe i niezrozumiałe. - … współlokatorem - zakończył ostrożnie - Dzielimy razem mieszkanie.

John uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Victor zmarszczył brwi. - Dzielicie mieszkanie?

John nadal nie uważał się za detektywa, ale wiele lat spędzonych na blogowaniu o Holmesie przybliżyło mu poznanie kilku rzeczy na temat dedukcji; nagle zobaczył, jak nie wybrzmiałe do końca pytanie Victora pojawia się nad jego głową jak błyskotliwy biały tekst: "Współ … lokatorzy? Serio? W twoim wieku? Nie masz żadnych rodzinnych pieniędzy? Nikogo nie poznałeś? W dalszym ciągu nie jesteś w żadnym związku? Czy naprawdę nadal jesteś sam?”

Ponieważ obaj mężczyźni byli członkami tego, co powszechnie postrzegano jako społeczeństwo dobrze wychowane John wiedział, że Victor nic z tego nie powie na głos, a Sherlock z pewnością się do tego nie przyzna. Jednak z całą pewnością wiedział dokładnie, co właśnie zostało zasugerowane . John mógł po prostu pozwolić na kłamstwa. Mógłby wymienić z Victorem chłodne uprzejmości i jeszcze chłodniejsze pożegnanie i nigdy więcej nie musieć o tym myśleć.  
Tyle tylko, że kiedy odzyskał Sherlocka, John złożył sobie obietnicę, że już nigdy nie pozwoli aby Sherlock tak wyglądał; aby wciągał tą na twarz tę maskę, która powodowała, że John czuł się jak uderzony w splot słoneczny tak, że aż prawie nie mógł oddychać. Pamiętając o tym oraz, że to on był tego przyczyną; nie tracąc czasu, John złapał prawą dłoń Sherlocka swoją lewą ręką, ścisnął krótko i mrugnął do Victora Trevora.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział stanowczo, podczas gdy oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, a usta zbladły i wyglądał, jakby miał jeden ze swoich rzadkich spowolnionych momentów, które wymagały przejęcia przewodnictwa przez Johna. - Dzielimy mieszkanie.

Victor uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając rząd białych zębów. To był uśmiech, który graniczył z drapieżnością, a Johna nagle uderzył niewytłumaczalny impuls postawienia się temu człowiekowi. Usadowił się o kilka centymetrów bliżej Sherlocka i uśmiechnął szeroko.

Victor uniósł brew, a jego spojrzenie wędrowało pomiędzy Sherlockiem i Johnem. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję tego dnia – zakpił.  
Sherlock znowu zakaszlał i odchrząknął. - Taak, więc … - spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się z jedną stroną ust. - Ja też nie – dokończył.

John puścił dłoń Sherlocka i szturchnął żartobliwie jego ramię w sposób, w jaki miał nadzieję, że robią to zakochani. - W porządku, jeśli komuś powiesz. Nie mam nic na przeciw. - nachylił się konspiracyjnie w stronę Victora. - To wciąż wczesne dni. Faktycznie byliśmy współlokatorami przez dość długi czas. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś miejsca gdy zostałem zwolniony z armii, a Sherlock był na tyle uprzejmy, by przyjąć weterana jako przysługę dla wspólnego przyjaciela. Potem zaczęliśmy razem pracować i cóż ... - machnął ręką - … oto jesteśmy!  
Boże, szył to kłamstwo bardzo grubymi nićmi; żałował, że nie jest lepszy w udawaniu kogoś innego. Nie wiedział, jak Sherlock to robił, że tak łatwo przychodziło mu wcielanie się w osobę, którą chciał się stać w danej chwili. John, czując się całkowicie nie na miejscu, nie tylko trochę zażenowany, ale niemal niezdolny do uwierzenia we własną zuchwałość, starał się z premedytacją utrzymywać wzrok Victora odwracając jego uwagę od wyrazu twarzy Sherlocka. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock nie patrzy na niego tak, jakby John właśnie wyhodował sobie kilka dodatkowych kończyn i dwie głowy na zapas.

\- Och, tak, zgadza się - powiedział Victor - Właśnie mnie olśniło, że słyszałem już gdzieś twoje nazwisko. John Watson, słynny bloger.  
\- No cóż - odparł John – nie byłbym nim, gdyby nie on - skiwnął głową w stronę Sherlocka.  
\- Urocze - odpowiedział Victor, głównie w kierunku Sherlocka, a potem zerknął na zegarek, który wyglądał, jakby kosztował więcej niż średniej klasy sedan. - Słuchajcie, muszę lecieć, ale naprawdę chciałbym to nadrobić, Sherlock. Wieki cię nie widziałem, a jestem z powrotem w Londynie tylko na parę tygodni. Patronuję imprezie dobroczynnej w przyszłym tygodniu. Więc co powiesz; może obiad? Jutro wieczorem? Musisz przyjść. Przyjdźcie obaj.  
\- Tak właściwie …  
\- Nie odmawiaj mi, Sherlocku. - Victor najprawdopodobniej był osobą, która nie była przyzwyczajona do odmów, a myśl ta sprawiła, że John zmarszczył brwi w duchu. - Wciąż mam swoje mieszkanie w Londynie. Pamiętasz adres, prawda? - oczy Johna szeroko się otworzyły, gdy Sherlock kiwnął głową, ale jego twarz nadal była przerażona w sposób, jakiego John nigdy wcześniej nie widział. - Więc ustalone. Zobaczymy się tam jutro, powiedzmy o wpół do siódmej? Zgoda?  
Victor poklepał Johna po ramieniu. - Miło było cię poznać, John. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć o wszystkim co Sherlock osiągnął ostatnimi czasy - opuścił głos. - Mam na myśli… poza tą paskudną i przykrą sprawą sprzed paru lat. Czytałem o tym w gazetach. To musiało być dla ciebie straszne - jego oczy zmarszczyły się ze współczucia - Ale, nie martw się o to. Będę chciał usłyszeć wszystko o was obojgu. Do jutra!

Z kolejnym szerokim uśmiechem Victor odwrócił się i wyszedł z restauracji; jego chód był równie gładki jak reszta, a Sherlock wydał z siebie długi, niski dźwięk, który brzmiał, jakby wstrzymywał go przez wiele godzin.  
John usiadł i spokojnie wznowił krojenie steku. Sherlock ostrożnie dołączył do niego, obracając makaron wokół widelca, ale nie podniósł go do ust tylko wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na stole pomiędzy nimi.  
Po kilku chwilach John przełknął kęs który żuł, pociągnął długi łyk ze szklanki i odstawił sztućce.  
\- Zastanawiam się – zaczął tonem pozornie spokojnym - dlaczego na ogół można założyć, że będziesz niemiły i będziesz lekceważył dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć i dziewięć procent ludzkości, a jednak właśnie teraz postanowiłeś być towarzyski i zgodziłeś się zjeść kolację z osobą, której nie widziałeś od lat, a ta osoba znajduje się obecnie pod fałszywym wrażeniem, że jesteśmy parą?

Sherlock wzdrygnął się, gdy głos Johna zabrzmiał ostro pod koniec przemówienia.  
\- Cóż, to nie był mój pomysł żeby udawać, że jesteśmy parą - powiedział defensywnie.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Sherlock.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć: NIE równie łatwo jak ja! - Sherlock opadł na swoje miejsce; wyglądał bardzo nieszczęśliwie - Zaskoczył mnie, John. Nie widziałem Victora od bardzo dawna… i zawsze tak było. A ja nie zawsze ... Nie zawsze byłem ... - Sherlock przerwał z frustracji, biorąc gniewnie łyk wina i bębniąc palcami o stół.  
\- Okej, w porządku - odparł John, nakrywając krótko niespokojną dłoń Sherlocka swoją własną dłonią, czując się odrobinę niewidoczny na tym szczególnie wrażliwym pokazie.  
Odkąd Sherlock wrócił, był trochę bardziej ludzki; jadł częściej i sypiał niemal regularnie i co jakiś czas ośmielał się zdradzać emocje wykraczające poza zwykłe obrzydzenie głupotą ludzką. Jednak taka desperacka niepewność była całkowicie bezprecedensowa. – Sam nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc dlaczego wyskoczyłem z tą „parą”. Wydawał się być taki cholernie zadowolony z siebie. Nie podobało mi się to, jak na ciebie patrzył. Jakbyś był kimś godnym pożałowania.  
\- Czyż nie? - spytał ironicznie Sherlock bawiąc się serwetką. Uśmiechnął się, ale był to smutny uśmiech i sprawił, że w piersi Johna coś się boleśnie zacisnęło. - Victor zrobił fortunę na imporcie. Spędził ostatnie dziesięć lat w Dubaju; wyobrażam sobie, że mieszka w penthouse i pracuje na leżaku przy basenie. A ja mam trzydzieści siedem lat, pracę którą wymyśliłem sobie sam i starszego brata, który monitoruje wszystko co robię przez CCTV.  
\- No cóż, mam czterdzieści jeden lat i nie mam brata, więc chociaż tyle mojego. - John uśmiechnął się i stuknął kieliszkiem wina w kieliszek Sherlocka. Kąciki ust Sherlocka drgnęły lekko.

\- Mycroft ciebie też monitoruje.

John przewrócił oczami. - Nie przypominaj mi - ścisnął grzbiet nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym - Nie sądzisz, że możemy się jakoś wymigać z tego spotkania?

Sherlock parsknął. - Będzie ciągle dzwonił i pytał, aż w końcu po prostu przyjdzie, żeby nas osobiście do siebie ściągnąć – przerwał - Victor potrafi być … obrzydliwie wytrwały.

\- Tak, to chyba faktycznie taki typ - zgodził się John, próbując stłumić nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdzieś w środku. - Dobra. Jeśli zamierzamy to zrobić, będziemy potrzebować pewnych podstawowych ustaleń.

 

***

 

Maleńkie okienko z dziwnie wrażliwą psychiką Sherlocka zamknęło się równie szybko jak się otworzyło; John głowił się nad tym, więc z pewną ulgą zobaczył, jak Sherlock nadyma w swojej naturalnej arogancji, stojąc w salonie ich mieszkania, obserwując przyjazd zamówionej taksówki i czekając, aż John zabierze portfel i klucze.

Wymyślili dość prosty zbiór podstawowych zasad, a John z ostrożnym optymizmem miał nadzieję, że dopóki Victor nie będzie naciskał zbyt mocno, a Sherlock zachowywał się taktownie, to przy odrobinie szczęścia jakoś przetrwają ten wieczór.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał John nakładając płaszcz.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. - Sherlock wślizgnął się w swój. - Taksówka właśnie przyjechała.  
\- Pamiętasz zasady?  
Sherlock westchnął niecierpliwie. - Tak, John. Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
\- Popraw mi nastrój.  
Sherlock odchylił głowę do tyłu i położył dłonie na biodrach sapiąc z irytacją, zanim zaszczycił Johna jednym ze swoich spojrzeń pod tytułem: „dlaczego znowu ci na to pozwalam”, ale w końcu się udobruchał.  
\- Jeden: dotykanie dozwolone jest tylko na kolanach, łokciach, ramionach i rękach, a jeśli to absolutnie konieczne, całowanie jest dozwolone tylko w policzek. Dwa: gdy padną pytania dotyczące naszego życia i naszego związku, mów prawdę, tak bardzo, jak to możliwe, aby uniknąć zamieszania lub sprzeczności. Oraz mój osobisty faworyt, trzy: żadna ze stron nie da się w żadnym wypadku sprowokować do ujawnienia jakichkolwiek prywatnych, romantycznych lub innych informacji, w szczególności dotyczących seksu; nawet jeśli te informacje są faktycznie zmyślone - wyrecytował.

\- Całkiem dobrze - zgodził się John. – Zatem idziemy.  
Podróż do mieszkania Victora w większości upłynęła im w milczeniu. John wpatrywał się w okno, gdy architektura stawała się coraz bardziej imponująca, a uliczne znaki wskazywały na zamożniejsze i bogatsze dzielnice. Uniósł brew i spojrzał na Sherlocka. - Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że studiowaliście razem?  
\- W skrócie - Sherlock nie podniósł wzroku znad ekranu telefonu.  
\- I że zbił później majątek w Dubaju?  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc jak to się stało, że znasz jego obecny adres w Londynie? - rzeczą, której John dowiedział się o Sherlocku było to, że był mniej skłonny do kłamania wprost, niż do kłamstwa przez pominięcie pewnych rzeczy, więc naprawdę lepiej było zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy, nawet jeśli wydawałoby się błahe, albo przekopać się przez idiotyczne wypowiedzi, które musiał ścierpieć, by Sherlock wreszcie udzielił bardziej konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Rodzina Victora zawsze miała pieniądze. Już od dłuższego czasu są właścicielami kamienicy; a on dorobił się fortuny na tyle, by odzyskać sporą część swoich nieruchomości w Wielkiej Brytanii - Sherlock wsunął telefon do kieszeni płaszcza.  
\- Odzyskać?  
\- Jego ojciec … ale to naprawdę mało ważne. - głos Sherlocka przeszedł w ton, który John uznał za koniec cierpliwości. - Wiktor był dwa lata wyżej ode mnie na uniwersytecie i byliśmy ... cóż, znaliśmy się dość dobrze. Znam kilka jego adresów.

Było coś irytującego w sposobie, w jaki Sherlock powtarzał Johnowi informacje o tym znajomym, lecz pozwolił temu upaść w ciemną przestrzeń tylnego siedzenia taksówki między nimi. Z pewnością nie musi tak bardzo zagłuszać tej części „zazdrosnego chłopaka” w sobie; zwłaszcza jeszcze zanim dotarli na ten obiad. – Pamiętałeś żeby zabrać wino?  
\- John, czy naprawdę musisz używać absolutnie każdej nadarzającej się sposobności, aby zasugerować mi, że nie jestem w stanie zachowywać się jak cywilizowany dorosły człowiek?

\- Tylko tak długo, jak wykorzystasz każdą okazję, żeby to udowodnić – syknął John i natychmiast tego pożałował. – Nie … Słuchaj, przepraszam Sherlock; naprawdę. Oczywiście, że pamiętałeś o winie. Jestem pewnie po prostu zdenerwowany, że zostanę wyrzucony za używanie niewłaściwego widelca lub rozlanie czegoś na siebie.

Sherlock chrząknął, ale zabrzmiało to dobrodusznie a milczenie, które nastąpiło po tym było chwilowe.

\- Victor tak naprawdę nie jest taki - powiedział w końcu.

John nie odpowiedział. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy faktycznie jest zainteresowany tym, jaki naprawdę jest Victor Trevor.

 

***

 

John zachował milczenie gdy powitał ich odźwierny, który znał ich nazwiska; nawet gdy weszli do ozdobnej windy zrobionej z wypolerowanego drewna i złotej płyty, nawet gdy Sherlock nacisnął przycisk oznaczony PH, nawet gdy znaleźli się przed bogatym zestawem podwójnych drzwi, które były takie szerokie jak cały aneks kuchenny pod 221B.

Prawe drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Victor zapraszając ich do środka szerokim gestem.

\- Sherlock! Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty! - Victor szarpnął wyciągniętą dłoń Sherlocka za w ostentacyjnym uścisku, a Sherlock zakrztusił się gdy Victor uderzył go przy tym mocno w plecy.  
Wypuszczając z uścisku Sherlocka, ścisnął kordialnie dłoń Johna między obiema swoimi dłońmi. - John, tak się cieszę, że również mogłeś przyjść!  
\- Ta - odparł John i podał mu butelkę wina, którą Sherlock uprzednio podrzucił mu na kolana w taksówce aby łatwiej dostać się do portfela. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy to był świadomy ruch Sherlocka, by przekazać Johnowi rolę przekazującego podarunek, jak jakaś łagodna próba wskazania jego roli w tym przedstawieniu; lecz bez względu na to, był mile zaskoczony tym, że tym razem to Sherlock zapłacił za taksówkę, lecz przypuszczał, że to tylko próba przed wieczorną stawką. Sherlock nigdy nie lubił czegokolwiek zawdzięczać innym ludziom i jego związek z Mycroftem był jedynym, przez co mógł przejść. – Cudownie, że mogliśmy tu przybyć - powiedział John gładko, gdy weszli do hallu.

John musiał przyznać, że wnętrze było bardzo przyjemne. To, co wyglądało jak ostentacyjne stare pieniądze z zewnątrz, zostało przekształcone w elegancki, nowoczesny minimalistyczny wystrój wnętrz: proste kąty, ostre krawędzie i tapeta w chłodnych odcieniach na ścianach.  
Pierwsze piętro wydawało się mieć całkowicie otwarty plan; po jednej stronie znajdował się blat wyspy oddzielający chromowo-marmurową kuchnię od dużego salonu w gołębich odcieniach szarości, ze szkicami węglem na ścianach; z długimi, niskimi skórzanymi sofami i stolikami z jakiegoś wypolerowanego metalu i dymnego szkła. Jedynym inny wystrojem pomieszczenia niż meble, zbył zestaw kilku lamp, które wyglądały jak surowe białe piramidy na szerokich hebanowych kulach.  
Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się duża jadalnia z bardzo długim czarnym stołem otoczonym dwunastoma, solidnymi czarnymi krzesłami. Pośrodku stołu stał wysoki biały wazon z trzema kaliami. Na drugim końcu stołu znajdowały się trzy zastawione miejsca, także czysto białe na tle bogatej czerni drewna, zastawione kieliszkami do wina, kielichami z wodą i ku przerażeniu Johna, co najmniej sześcioma rodzajami sztućców.  
Na wprost znajdowały się schody wykonane z nieprzyzwoicie przezroczystego włókna szklanego, nawleczone na cienkie metalowe pręty, z wiszącą metalową balustradą po obu stronach, prowadzące na drugie piętro, które z tego punktu obserwacyjnego odsłaniało jedynie niską ścianę balkonową wykonaną z podobnego włókna szklanego, a poza tym korytarzu w kształcie litery U było z pół tuzina zamkniętych białych i chromowanych drzwi.  
Całe mieszkanie z wyjątkiem kuchni, zdobił gruby biały dywan. Okna od sufitu do podłogi doświetlały wystające elementy, które były po prostu gigantycznymi kulistymi żarówkami nawleczonymi na metalowe łańcuchy, dając efekt delikatnie rozjarzonych bąbelków unoszących się wysoko w nocnym powietrzu.

W pewnym sensie było to ciekawe; mieszkanie nie pasowało do gustu Johna, ale było pięknie, tak jak piękny był Sherlock; tak jak uważał, że Victor jest interesujący. Coś, co było piękne, ale eteryczne i nietykalne; coś, co wiedział, że zawsze pozostanie poza jego zasięgiem, ale mimo to nadal odczuwał jakiś rodzaj głębokiego pragnienia.

Victor odetchnął, gdy przyjął butelkę od Johna. – Och, pamiętałeś Sherlock.

John nie zauważył nic szczególnego w tym winie, poza tym, że wyglądało na droższe niż cabernet sauvignon, które często kupował w Sainsbury za mniej więcej dziesięć funtów, ale po reakcji Victora ukradkiem rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na etykietę: Château- Lascombes Margaux.  
\- Victor zwykł niegdyś przekradać się do mojego lokum w kampusie – zaczął wyjaśniająco Sherlock.  
Victor zachichotał, normalnie miód i aksamit. - Zawsze mówiłem Sherlockowi, nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, jeżeli będę miał ze sobą wino ...  
\- Bo pomyślą, że to do nauki francuskiego - wtrącił się Sherlock, a jego własny śmiech był cichym pomrukiem, komplementującym Victora. John także się uśmiechnął i uważnie przyjrzał się Victorowi i Sherlockowi. Nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek słyszał, aby ktoś poza nim sprawił, że Sherlock się śmiał.

Obaj bardzo się dopasowali zestawem ubrań. Ich atrakcyjne sylwetki opinały dopasowane koszule i szyte na zamówienie spodnie.  
Sherlock miał swój czarny garnitur od Spencera Harta z bladoniebieską koszulą pod spodem, który sprawiał, że wyglądał wręcz zjawiskowo atrakcyjnie; Victor zamiast garnituru miał na sobie prążkowaną kamizelkę w odcieniach szarości. Jego koszula była śnieżnobiała, a jego skóra lśniła w wycięciu kołnierzyka.  
John poczuł się trochę głupio i mało znacząco w brązowych spodniach i niebieskim swetrze, nawet jeśli był to kaszmir i świąteczny prezent od samego Sherlocka.  
\- Pozwólcie, że wezmę wasze płaszcze - powiedział Victor i każdy posłusznie ułożył okrycie na jego wyciągniętym ramieniu – Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu. Sherlock, znasz drogę. Wracam za chwilkę - znów podniósł butelkę. - To wino powinno oddychać … czy podać w takim razie oba napoje?  
John spojrzał znacząco na Sherlocka.  
Tak jak przypuszczał, nie pokładał zbyt wiele nadziei w udzieleniu choćby najmniejszej wskazówki co do tego, jak się zachować lub czego oczekiwać.

\- Och, cokolwiek podasz będzie dobrze; dzięki.

John wszedł za Sherlockiem do salonu. - Wiesz, mógłbyś mnie uprzedzić, że będzie tu tak ekskluzywnie elegancko - powiedział cicho.  
Sherlock odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i zamrugał, jakby nie miał bladego pojęcia, że John w ogóle coś przed chwilą powiedział. Wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się na sofie, która wyglądała na wygodną, a John usiadł obok niego, nieco niepewny jak blisko siebie powinni siedzieć. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zarzucił rękę na oparcie sofy, układając ją równolegle do linii ramion Johna, a John nieświadomie pochylił się w jego stronę.  
\- Wygodnie? - zapytał Sherlock unosząc brwi.  
\- Uch, zamknij się.

Victor wrócił ze szklaneczką czegoś brązowego dla każdego z nich. John pociągnął nosem i pociągnął łyk. Szkocka; bardzo droga szkocka. Cóż, punkt dla Victora.  
\- A teraz - powiedział Victor, siadając na sofie prostopadle do nich, a jego własna szklanka niemal całkowicie ginęła w jego mocnych, eleganckich palcach - Chcę usłyszeć wszystko o wszystkim.

John roześmiał się: - Czy mógłbyś sprecyzować?  
Victor uśmiechnął się. – Przyznam się, że byłem trochę ciekawski i zrobiłem mały przegląd internetu. Twój blog jest ostatnio bardzo popularny, John.

\- Pomaga to podkręcić biznes - zgodził się John. - Chociaż Sherlock ma również swój własny blog.  
\- Przeczytałem tam wszystkie wpisy - odpowiedział Victor, a wzrok utkwił nieruchomo w obojętnej twarzy Sherlocka. - Prawdę mówiąc dowiedziałem się, że wciąż żyjesz, ponieważ włączyłem subskrypcję. Nie nadążałem za londyńskimi gazetami, a twoje ... ponowne pojawienie się wywołało raczej mniejsze poruszenie niż twoje samobójstwo.  
Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie, podniósł szklankę do ust i upił mały łyk, zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Tak, cóż. Mycroft pomyślał, że lepiej będzie ... bardziej skromnie o tym opowiedzieć. Ciche publiczne ułaskawienie dla tych, którzy musieli to usłyszeć. Nie, żeby cokolwiek zostało zrobione przez fanów - W innych ustach zabrzmiałoby to chełpliwie, ale John wiedział, że Sherlocka irytowała nawet sama koncepcja bycia celebrytą. Podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że jego mniejsza sława sprawiała, że znacznie trudniej było jego naturalnej złośliwości odstraszyć publiczność. A fani wydawali się to fetyszyzować.

John lekko zganił Sherlocka spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy lubi Victora, ale to nie usprawiedliwiło niemiłego zachowania Sherlocka. – On ma na myśli, że jest mu przykro, że musiałeś się o tym wszystkim dowiedzieć z Internetu i że powinien się z tobą skontaktować, zanim uaktualnił swojego cholernego … swojego bloga. - John zrobił wydech przez nos dla opanowania się.  
Victor wzruszył ramionami, po prostu eleganckie ramiona zafalowały pod koszulą.  
\- Nie mógł i nie zrobił tego. Ale wszystko w porządku; ja także nie utrzymywałem kontaktu. Lecz przeczytałem twojego bloga - ostatnie zdanie rzucił obdarzając Sherlocka ciężkim, nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem - od pierwszego do ostatniego wpisu.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. - Myślę, że … - odchrząknął - … przed kolacją … jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw ... na górze, tak?

Victor machnął zgrabną ręką w stronę schodów. – Proszę bardzo. Trzecie drzwi po lewej, w narożniku – przecież wiesz.

John zastanawiał się, czy mógłby się obejść bez ciągłych przypomnień o tym, jak bardzo skomplikowana historia wydarzyła się kiedyś pomiędzy Sherlockiem i Victorem; nie spuszczał oczu z Sherlocka, gdy wspinał się na schody, dopóki nie zauważył, że Victor obserwuje go, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Uwielbiasz patrzeć, jak się oddala, co?

John zarumienił się. Nie dlatego, że wcześniej nie zauważył tyłka Sherlocka; było to niemożliwe, nie przy takiej sylwetce jak jego.  
Snując się leniwie po mieszkaniu, leżąc na brzuchu na kanapie, cała jego sylwetka była rozkosznie gibka i sprężysta, zwieńczona niczym wulgarny deser dwiema idealnie uformowanymi gałkami lodów.  
Zwykle gdy Sherlock leniuchował był także w trakcie robienia wszystkiego, co mogło Johna doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji i nie było szczególnie seksowne.  
John zamaskował niezręczność kasłaniem. - Sądzę, że on wciąż przyzwyczaja się do tego wszystkiego.

\- To musiało być dla ciebie niezwykle trudne, kiedy on … - zawahał się delikatnie. - Cóż, kiedy umarł.

\- Wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy razem.  
\- Nie, być może nie. Ale tak naprawdę … musiałeś o tym cały czas myśleć, prawda? Mieszkać z kimś, pracować z kimś, spędzać razem czas … - głos Victora był gładki i pewny siebie, założył jedną nogę na drugą i odchylił się na krześle, dodając: - szczególnie z kimś, kto cię tak wyraźnie pociąga.

John parsknął krótkim śmiechem. To nie było żadnym objawieniem; pogodził się już z tym, że Sherlock był w nieunikniony sposób seksowny, a on sam nie był na ten fakt zbyt odporny. - Nie myśl, że naprawdę nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, zanim on odszedł -odpowiedział krótko. To nie było ani przyznanie się, ani kłamstwo.  
Znów spojrzał na doktora swoim ciężkim spojrzeniem, kalkulującym i nieprzeniknionym.  
\- Śmierć może sprawić, że człowiek robi dziwnie głupie rzeczy, wiem o tym doskonale. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie inspiracje może wywołać zmartwychwstanie.

John nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc postanowił wziąć kolejny łyk swojej szkockiej.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że cię podziwiam, John - kontynuował Victor.  
\- Och? - John spojrzał w dół, gdy obracał bursztynowy płyn w swojej szklance i zastanawiał się, co w nim może wzbudzać podziw u kogoś takiego jak Victor.  
\- Sherlock nie jest łatwym człowiekiem, prawda? - uśmiech Victora był jednocześnie sympatyczny i drapieżny, a John pomyślał, że kojarzy mu się z wielkim drapieżnym kotem z dżungli - Chodzi mi o to, że jest wspaniały – sam przyznasz, że taki jest - lecz możesz wiele z tego przeoczyć.  
\- Przypuszczam, że wszyscy się z czasem zmieniają - John poczuł, że zaciska wolną rękę w pięść i siłą ją rozluźnił - Nawet Sherlock. On nie jest już tą samą osobą, którą był na uniwersytecie, jestem prawie pewien. - wydawało się, że opinia Victora o Sherlocku była w ciągłym przepływie między otwartym uwielbieniem a żartobliwymi przytykami, a John zastanawiał się, kiedy zyskał prawo do rozmowy z nim w tak intymny sposób.

Victor roześmiał się tym swoim głębokim i pięknym śmiechem, który uspokoił Johna, nawet wbrew jego woli. - Och, powinienem powiedzieć: nie. To nie będzie łatwe. On nigdy nie sprawi, że to będzie łatwe. - oczy Victora zdawały się spochmurnieć.

Johna naszła pewna refleksja na ten temat. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że Sherlock najwyraźniej starał się mu pewne rzeczy ułatwiać. Wrócił i zaczął zajmować dokładnie tę samą przestrzeń, którą zajmował w życiu Johna przed śmiercią. Wydawało się, że skupił się na tym, by dopasować się do tego co było, uzbroić się w te same ostre krawędzie i dziwaczne rysy osobowości, które wydawały się poszturchiwać Johna w sposób zarówno irytujący jak i zabawny.  
Dbał o siebie trochę lepiej niż wcześniej i częściej wynagradzał Johna spojrzeniem pełnym uznania bądź wdzięczności; ale wciąż był tym samym Sherlockiem, a wszelkie okropności i upodobania, które powinny go przez te lata wypaczyć, zostały wygładzone i gdzieś upchnięte dla wygody Johna. I jeśli tak było, to John Watson był tym, który się zmienił; to John komplikował sprawę.  
Pomimo poczucia winy, dalej tlił się w nim gniew i John był świadom, że nabrał brzydkiego zwyczaju atakowania Sherlocka bez większego powodu, uzasadniając swoją złość tym, co przyjaciel wcześniej zrobił. Lub czego mógł nie zrobić.  
Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłby, że się nad tym zastanawia. Po śmierci Sherlocka, wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom, wyrwa, którą pozostawił po sobie zaczęła się zasklepiać; a teraz czuł się tak, jakby czas pracował przeciw niemu; otworzył w nim znowu ten wyłom, a jego krawędzie porozdzierał na boki.

Johna wyrwał z zadumy odgłos kroków detektywa na schodach z włókna szklanego.

\- O wilku mowa - powiedział Victor.

\- Czy powinny mnie palić uszy? - zapytał Sherlock.

\- Nie bardziej niż pieczone ziemniaki, jeśli je w porę wyciągnę - odpowiedział gładko Victor.  
– Idziemy?

John spojrzał na Victora, który mrugnął do niego. Nagle poczuł, że kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie pieczonymi ziemniakami.


	2. Chapter 2

Posiłek był wyśmienity i ku uldze Johna, wszystko poszło o wiele łatwiej niż przypuszczał. Rozmowa przebiegała dość gładko.  W przypadku Victora przybrała formę banalnych opowieści o czasach uniwersyteckich, a  Sherlock popisywał się mówieniem o Swojej Pracy. Wciąż czaiło się jednak jakieś ukryte napięcie, wijące się jak dym z papierosa, którego John nie potrafił rozszyfrować; dlatego zdecydował się zacząć go uniknąć, wchodząc w wygodną rolę „ułatwiacza dyskusji”, w przeciwnym jego obecność przesłoniłyby nieświadome tendencje aspołeczne Sherlocka.  
  
Po posiłku Victor nalegał, by pokazać im swoją bibliotekę. Znajdowała się ona za jednymi z tych tajemniczych białych i chromowanych drzwi na drugim piętrze i wydawało się, że jest to jedyne pomieszczenie, jak gdyby wycięte bogactwa starszego świata. Ściany od sufitu do podłogi, w całości składały się z ciężkich dębowych półek przepełnionych książkami. Były tam książki oprawione w skórę z wytłoczonymi złotem tytułami w większej liczbie języków niż John mógł rozpoznać, we wszystkich kolorach i rozmiarach, niektóre świeżo wydane  inne z poprzednich stuleci.

Na środku biblioteki na orientalnym dywanie stały cztery wielkie, ciemnobrązowe skórzane fotele klubowe, otaczające ciężki drewniany stolik kawowy. W całym pomieszczeniu były zasłony i tapety w ciepłych odcieniach, której reszcie  mieszkania brakowało; a John poczuł się w tym miejscu najbardziej komfortowo tego wieczoru. Ta biblioteka była trochę jak odgałęzienie 221B, w którym mógł zobaczyć jak  Sherlock dopasowuje się do Victora.

Victor poszedł do szafki z alkoholem po drugiej stronie pokoju, nalewając im po kieliszku brandy, kiedy Sherlock zaczął przeglądać książki. John zostawił Sherlocka na swoim miejscu, zadowolony, że może zagłębić się w jednym z masywnych skórzanych foteli, zanim przyjął szklankę od Victora. Czuł się miło ociężały od jedzenia i trzech różnych trunków, a krawędzie rzeczywistości zaczynały mu  się trochę rozmazywać i zdawały się brzęczeć w zakamarkach umysłu.

Sherlock wydawał się niewzruszony i przenikliwy jak zawsze, przeglądając na półki z fanatycznym zainteresowaniem. Zgodnie z zasadami, Sherlock zarobił więcej szturchańców niż konsumował jedzenia i prawie całkowicie zignorował wino - Zaaranżowałeś to wszystko w systemie dziesiętnym Deweya - zauważył.  
  
\- Pomyślałem sobie, że będzie to najbardziej odpowiednie, przy tak dużym zbiorze -  odpowiedział Victor oschle.  
  
John zachichotał i napił się brandy. Sherlock zignorował szklankę, którą Wiktor wyciągnął w jego kierunku, więc Victor położył ją na stole i dołączył do Sherlocka  - Widzę, że znalazłeś tomy z połowy lat dziewięćdziesiątych.  
  
Sherlock wyciągnął książkę z półki, przed którą się zatrzymał.

Wyraz jego twarzy wystarczył, by przekonać Johna do chwilowego porzucenia wygodnego fotela. Przeszedł przez pokój i spojrzał Sherlockowi przez ramię  - Po francusku – stwierdził.

Victor uśmiechnął się, jakby John był dzieckiem, które całkowitym przypadkiem natknęło się na szczególnie czarującą obserwację. – Dobra uwaga. La „Vie des Abeilles” - oczywiście Victor znał  francuski. On i Sherlock prawdopodobnie przesiedzieli razem na uniwersytecie niejedna noc, pijąc francuskie wino i rozmawiając ze sobą o światowych rzeczach  w płynnym francuskim.  -  „Życie pszczół”. Bardzo dobrze przyjęty  przewodnik Maeterlincka dotyczący apiologii.

 

\- Myślałem, że zapomniałem - powiedział Sherlock, a jego słowa brzmiały nieco śmiesznie gardłowo, pomimo że jego organizm nie zaabsorbował takiej ilości brandy, jak tak która w tej chwili rozpalała i łaskotała  żołądek Johna w przyjemny sposób.  - Nie ... nie mogę uwierzyć, że jej nie zniszczyłeś.  
  
Victor musnął dłonią rękę na Sherlocka, która przykrywała okładkę książki.  – Chciałem ją tobie wysłać bardzo wiele razy, Pszczoło.  Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz chciał mnie wysłuchać. Mimo to ją zatrzymałem. Na wszelki wypadek. - głos Victora opadł z czułością, a John drgnął niespokojnie, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo nienawidził francuskich rzeczy, nawet jeśli wino było wyjątkowe.

 

Zapadła cisza, która trwała dłużej, niż John uznał, że można ją znieść, więc przełamał ją, nabierając dość przesadny łyk brandy  - To cudowne, Victor, po prostu cudowne - powiedział głośno, a potem zachłysnął się i rozkaszlał, wyrzucając małe plamki alkoholu na dolną wargę i podbródek, następnie dodając do listy fo-paux , świszczący oddech. Victor uderzył go mocno w plecy.

\- Już lepiej? -  Victor roześmiał się. Zabrał rękę z dłoni Sherlocka, by chwycić  Johna za ramię  - Lubię ludzi, którzy potrafią się dobrze bawić.  
  
Sherlock podniósł wzrok, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że John również jest w tym pokoju.  - John, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

John zacharczał raz jeszcze i odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że jest to potakujący rodzaj hałasu. Victor uścisnął jego ramiona i doktor poczuł zapach jego wody kolońskiej; coś subtelnego i prawdopodobnie drogiego, trochę jak świeżo skoszona trawa.  - Podoba mi się twój mężczyzna -  powiedział do Sherlocka, a John próbował znaleźć uprzejmy sposób, aby zasygnalizować, że nie lubi być tak gruntownie ściskany, kiedy Victor go zostawił i przeniósł dłoń na plecy Sherlocka.  - Nieważne. Weź to ze sobą, zatrzymaj ją.  Przyznaję, miałem raczej nadzieję, że może wykorzystam ją jako kartę przetargową.

\-  Kartę przetargową? – zapytał chrapliwie John, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, żeby skorzystać z  twoich usług  per se. Nie zwyczajnie. Być może zaprosiłem cię tutaj pod fałszywym pretekstem - chociaż naprawdę cudownie było znów cię widzieć, Pszczoło oraz spotkać się z tobą, John. Po prostu moja firma robi tę niemądrą imprezę charytatywną w przyszłym tygodniu. To dlatego jestem w Londynie. Nazywanie rzeczy po imieniu czasem jest nieznośnie męczące.  
\- Nazywanie po imieniu _czego_? -  John zaczynał tęsknić za rozmową, która nie byłaby pełna ukrytych podtekstów.  Raz jeszcze uderzyło go, że Victor jest w tym taki podobny do Sherlocka, a on sam nie jest już pewien, czy to na jego korzyść, czy też wręcz przeciwnie; ale chyba nienawidził tego tak czy inaczej.

\- On przez to rozumie _nas_ , jako sławnych ludzi - przerwał Sherlock   - ludzi, których nazwiska mają nadzieję, zainspirować innych do zapłacenia tysiąca funtów za talerz zupy i za możliwość oglądania nas.

\- I tańce - zgodził się Victor.  – Przyznam się, że gdy tylko zacząłem trochę kopać, dowiedziałem się jak lojalnych i ośmielam się powiedzieć; zapamiętałych fanów, masz tu w Londynie. Spekulacje na temat twojego romantycznego statusu sprzedałyby to wydarzenie. Nie masz obowiązku niczego potwierdzać lub zaprzeczać.  Po prostu  pomyślałem, że może zdołam cię przekonać do pomanipulowania interesem publicznym dla ważnej sprawy.

\- A tą ważną sprawą są twoje odliczenia od podatku? - zapytał Sherlock.

Ramię Victora zsunęło się z talii Sherlocka. A spojrzenie na twarz detektywa mogło zważyć  mleko w herbacie.

Victor wzruszył ramionami.  - Wszystko ma swoje koszta. Są lepsze i gorsze sposoby zarabiania pieniędzy. W ten sposób pozyskamy spore datki na pediatryczne centrum onkologiczne.   
  
\- Dzieci z rakiem - powiedział John, zwracając się do Sherlocka. - Ta akcja charytatywna jest dla dzieci chorych na raka.

 

\- John, nie bądź śmieszny, ta cała akcja dobroczynna będzie dobroczynna głównie dla firmy Victora - Sherlock wyślizgnął się spod ramienia Victora i odłożył książkę o pszczelarstwie na półkę.  - Nie zrobimy tego.

 - Sherlock ... -  zaczął John,  ale nie wiedział, co do końca powiedzieć.

Victor był zbyt gładki, a Johnowi tak naprawdę nie podobał się sposób w jaki mówił o Sherlocku, jak go dotykał i jak na niego patrzył. Ponowne udawanie pary, kolejnego wieczoru, nie wchodziło w rachubę; odrzucenie tej prośby było równie niemożliwe. Nie mieściło się to w zakresie przysięgi Hipokratesa, ale było to coś bardzo jej bliskiego, a John niedawno rozwinął słabość do wszystkiego, co miało związek z dziećmi, ponieważ dopiero niedawno zaakceptował to, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał własnych. To nie była świadoma decyzja z jego strony; więcej w niej było niezamierzonej, ale akceptowanej konsekwencji niebezpiecznego stylu życia z absolutnie beztroskim współlokatorem; stylu życia, który obejmował części ciała w lodówce i toksyny na blacie kuchennym, a John w końcu zrozumiał, że cechuje go kompletna niezdolność do stworzenia jakiejkolwiek trwałej więzi z człowiekiem, który nie nazywał się Sherlock Holmes. Stwierdził, że coraz mniej go to dręczyło z upływem czasu, gdy minął już zakręt czterdziestki, (zwłaszcza po powrocie Sherlocka), ale raz na jakiś czas jeszcze przypływały do niego te zimne duchy życia, jakie może mógłby mieć.  Duchy takich rzeczy jak: troskliwa kobieta, jak romans, seks i dzieci; rzeczy, o których wiedział, że nie może się spodziewać, że kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzą.   

 - Tego właśnie chcesz, John? Spędzić noc na bankiecie, przeprowadzając małe, płaskie rozmówki z ludźmi, którzy są nudni, w ten cholernie obrzydliwy sposób w jaki nudni mogą być tylko bogacze; lejąc wodę na młyn plotek o naszym _związku_?  - podkreślił ostatnie słowo z takim jadem iż John pomyślał, że musiało mu gorzko smakować w ustach i nie mógł nie poczuć się lekko urażony.  - Znienawidziłbyś to.  Ja także. Dlaczego, na Boga, mielibyśmy to zrobić?

 -  Wierzę, że twój przystojny mężczyzna wyjaśni ci dokładnie, dlaczego powinieneś to zrobić –  przerwał Victor z nieprzyzwoitym czarem w głosie - Pomyśl o dzieciach.  
  
Sherlock z irytacją patrzył na Johna - Nie możemy – powiedział - Mamy plany.  
  
Victor uśmiechnął się cierpliwie.  - Nie wspominałem jeszcze, który to wieczór.  
  
 - Na wszystkie wieczory. Przyszły tydzień będziemy mieli bardzo zajęty. Nasz czas jest całkowicie zarezerwowany.

\- Sherlocku… - powiedział John.

Victor wyjął z półki książkę o pszczołach i  podał ją Sherlockowi, który skrzyżował ramiona  na piersi i odrzucił głowę do tyłu jak krnąbrny, królewski ogier. John westchnął i podniósł się ze znośną gracją, by przyjąć książkę. Zwrócił się do Victora:  - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nasza obecność mogła by pomóc w zebraniu pieniędzy?  
  
\- Nie wątpię, że gdybym ogłosił, że dołączcie do naszej listy gości VIP-ów, bilety zostaną wyprzedane w ciągu kilku minut  - powiedział Victor pewnie, wyciągając kieliszek i stukając nim o kieliszek Johna.  - Ale przemyślcie to i omówcie. To sprawa tylko między wami dwoma.

\- Dobra - warknął Sherlock i odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek, którego akurat dziś wieczorem nie miał na ręce. – John spójrz na zegarek; sądzę, że zamawialiśmy taksówkę o dziesiątej, a minęło już chyba pięć minut.  
  
John przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do Victora przepraszająco.  – On się  tylko przekomarza.

Victor uśmiechnął się tym rozbrajającym uśmiechem, w którym pokazywał górny rząd doskonale białych zębów  i wziął Johna pod łokieć, by poprowadzić go z powrotem do przedpokoju. John uważał, że to wszystko musiało być po prostu sposobem bycia Victora, lub może jakąś manierą, którą nabył  w czasie swoich międzynarodowych wojaży; przez prawie całą noc był raz po jednej, raz po drugiej stronie, choć podejrzewał, że bilans był w dużej mierze zrównoważony na korzyść Sherlocka. - Nie martw się, John. Spodziewam się, że jest to idealne miejsce na zakończenie tego, na co mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz. To był zdecydowanie wspaniały wieczór.

 

Sherlock wlókł się za nimi, wciąż się dąsając i  odmawiając po raz kolejny, gdy John próbował podać mu książkę.

 - W porządku, Pszczoło. Weź to. To jest twoje.  - Victor położył obie swoje ogromne dłonie na bicepsach Sherlocka, praktycznie zmuszając Sherlocka do spojrzenia mu w oczy.  – Przemyśl to. Ale mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. Jeśli nie z powodu imprezy, to choćby dlatego, że chciałbym cię jeszcze zobaczyć; was oboje - Victor odwrócił się do Johna i przesunął dłoń, by ścisnąć także jego ramię.  - Przyniosę wasze płaszcze.  
  
Gdy Victor był już poza zasięgiem słuchu, Sherlock syknął do Johna  – Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie ...  
  
 - Omówimy to w domu.  
  
 - Och, naprawdę, John, ty ...  
  
 - W domu, Sherlock.  
  
 - Czasami traktujesz mnie jak dziecko, wiesz  o tym? - pociągnął nosem Sherlock.  - Bywasz gorszy niż Mycroft.

John próbował zignorować to, że brzmieli w tym momencie jak stara, kłótliwa para i jak dziwnie się poczuł, rozdarty między chęcią trzymania Sherlocka jak najdalej od Victora oraz  chcąc pozwolić by Sherlock wyszedł na samolubnego drania, który nie rusza tyłka z kanapy przez większość wieczorów. Gdy Victor wrócił z płaszczami John starał się być dla niego miły mając nadzieję, że na twarzy ma pogodny i ujmujący uśmiech.  Gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie starał się nie drgnąć, gdy Victor objął go w ramieniem, muskając jego policzek pocałunkiem.  - Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce, John.

 - Ta - odpowiedział John - dzisiejsza noc była ... było bardzo miło.  
  
 - Czyż nie? -  Victor ponownie objął niechętnego Sherlocka, całując go dwukrotnie w oba policzki i odprowadził ich do windy. - John, masz moją wizytówkę; włożyłem ją do kieszeni twojego płaszcza. Będę czekał na wiadomość od ciebie.   
  
Sherlock miał taki grymas niesmaku na twarzy, że nie było większych szans na to, aby Victor tego nie dostrzegł  gdy drzwi windy powoli się zamykały.

 

 

***

 

 

Podróż taksówką z powrotem na Baker Street upłynęła im w niemal grobowej ciszy.

 Sherlock wciąż był napięty jak struna, za to nieobecność Victora wpłynęła na Johna kojąco;  zabrała go w leniwe, spokojne miejsce, gdzie był nasycony dobrym jedzeniem,  dobrym winem, a nawet jeszcze lepszą brandy. Ściskając książkę  o pszczołach na kolanach i opierając czoło o chłodną szybę okna, pomyślał, że może porozmawiają o tym wydarzeniu rano, a może nigdy. Najlepiej byłoby gdyby Sherlock zapomniał o wszystkim, a John dałby radę jakoś go przekonać, że to wszystko było tylko częścią jakieś sprawy; może nawet zdołałby przekonać do tego Lestrada. Inspektor mógłby  ukartować jakąś defraudację najlepiej z morderstwem  w tle i zaciągnąć tam Sherlocka w smokingu;  może nie zauważyłby, gdzie są, dopóki by nie przybyli na miejsce.

John nie był nawet pewien, czy to aby tylko natura dobroczynności sprawiła, że zachciało mu się brać w tym udział.  Oczywiście miało to z tym wiele wspólnego, ale w mózgu doktora  tkwił maleńki głosik, przypominający mu o tym, jaką przyjemność ostatnimi czasy  sprawiało mu zmuszanie Sherlocka do robienia rzeczy dla niego niewygodnych;  do zrobienia czegoś, czego z reguły nie robił.  „Na litość boską, chcę to zrobić.” – pomyślał. Może byłby to rodzaj  testu, mogącego udowodnić, czy Sherlock faktycznie mówił prawdę, gdy powiedział, iż żałuje, że odszedł; a może było to tylko swego rodzaju zadośćuczynienie dla Johna.

Wiedział, że Sherlock zrobił wszystko, by mu pomóc, ale to nie wystarczyło by uśmierzyć jego ból i złość, ponieważ przeżył lata żalu, które nagle zostały unieważnione i nagle przestały się liczyć, ponieważ Sherlock tak naprawdę nie umarł  i tak naturalnie wynikło z tego, że John tak naprawdę nie powinien być zasmucony. John gryzł się tym, że mogło tak być, że Sherlock mógł właśnie tak sądzić, a przynajmniej nie chciał tego otwarcie uznać. Czasem po prostu czuł  się cholernie fantastycznie, mogąc po prostu lunąć mości socjopatę mentalnie w pysk, ponieważ Sherlock był wreszcie tam, gdzie powinien, a była to okazja na którą mogło sobie pozwolić niewielu ludzi, którzy opłakiwali zmarłych.

Nie był też w stanie zlekceważyć dziwnego emocjonalnego rozdźwięku  jaki czuł przez cały wieczór udając, że jest chłopakiem Sherlocka przed mężczyzną który, (jeśli wierzyć podtekstom) faktycznie kiedyś odgrywał w jego życiu taka rolę. Nie zostało to powiedziane wprost, ale John nie był głupcem, a Victor choć ugrzeczniony był mało subtelny. Chyba wyczuł, że Watson postępuje zbyt asekuracyjnie.  
  
John ścisnął mostek nosa między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem i westchnął.

Był kompletnie wykończony i zmęczony analizowaniem swoich motywacji i obaw. Narobił trochę bałaganu, ale odłoży jego pozbieranie na później. Mogli rozmawiać o tym zaproszeniu Victora, jak znów będzie w stanie trzymać głowę prosto.  
  
Chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy, trapił go w tym momencie problem mniejszego kalibru. Nie zadając sobie trudu by ukryć rozbawienie, rzucił pytanie: - _Pszczoła??_  
\- Zamknij się - warknął Sherlock i odsunął się najdalej jak tylko mógł na siedzeniu taksówki.

 

***

 

Sherlock porzucił Johna w taksówce, pozostawiając na jego głowie opłatę, co było z pewnością zamierzoną demonstracją jego rozdrażnienia.  John westchnął, zapłacił i poszedł za współlokatorem do mieszkania. Odwiesił płaszcz, wyciągając z kieszeni wizytówkę Victora i wsuwając ją do portfela, podczas gdy Sherlock stukał już jakąś szalką Petriego lub czymś innym w kuchni.  
\- Dopuszczasz go do siebie. Oczarował cię. - głos Sherlocka był stłumiony, ponieważ głowę miał do połowy w lodówce, ale pogarda w nim wciąż była ostra jak brzytwa.  
 - Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale nie ma nic złego w byciu szarmanckim, Sherlocku. Zwłaszcza, gdy to pomaga uzbierać duże darowizny na rzecz chorych dzieci. - John poczuł, że to raczej nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że Victor był czarujący, ale coś popychało go do przekory.

Sherlock usatysfakcjonowany tym, co znalazł w lodówce przemaszerował przez kuchnię, minął Johna i wszedł do salonu.

\- Istnieje co najmniej tuzin sposobów  w jakie mógłby sprzedać ten bankiet, które nie miałby nic wspólnego z nami. Po prostu jesteśmy pierwszymi z którymi się spotkał i nas zmanipulował.  Wykorzystuje nas, a  zwłaszcza ciebie. On zna się na ludziach i potrafi sobie z nimi radzić.

\- I co? Mam się tego wstydzić? -  John podszedł do Sherlocka.  - To oznacza, że coś jest ze mną nie tak? Bo chcę pomóc? Bo chcę zatroszczyć się o innych? Bo sam jestem człowiekiem?

Sherlock skrzywił się i drgnął nieznacznie, a potem jego twarz na powrót przyjęła  beznamiętny wyraz. John natychmiast się cofnął i objął  się chwytając lewą ręką za prawy łokieć. Psiakrew. Nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć; chciał już nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominać.

\- Przepraszam, Sherlock. Nie to miałem na myśli ... Po prostu sądzę, że nie jest to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Jakoś to przeżyjemy. Victorowi powiemy,  że nie jesteśmy gotowi, aby opinia publiczna o nas wiedziała, a następnie będziemy dalej mniej więcej sobą. To tylko obiad i tańce. Nie musisz przecież tańczyć. Nawet nie musisz jeść.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, po czym opadł na sofę, wyciągając nogi na całą jej długość  i osuwając jedno ramię na oczy,  niczym omdlewająca wiktoriańska dziewica.  - Widzę, że znowu oślepiły cię kiepskie wyobrażenia o cudzej moralności.  Nieuniknionym rezultatem tego wszystkiego będzie to, że to ja poniosę konsekwencje. Szczerze, John, jestem rozczarowany.

John zmrużył oczy i zacisnął usta.

\- Idziemy na to tę imprezę. A ty będziesz zachowywać się czarująco  i  będziesz towarzyski  jak wróbelek. I nie chcę już słyszeć o tym ani słowa więcej. - zamierzał zostawić go z tym przez noc, ale okazało się, że sam jest zbyt wzburzony tym wieczorem, jak również  zaciętym uporem Sherlocka, więc przycisnął go w nagłym napadzie furii:  - Pójdziesz tam i zrobisz w swoim cholernym życiu raz coś użytecznego i bezinteresownego z innych powodów niż nuda! Chwytasz?! – John  skrzyżował ręce przed piersi i przybrał swoją najbardziej groźną postawę,  która  w wojsku działała bez pudła nawet na  żołnierzy przewyższających go wzrostem.

Reakcją Sherlocka na  głos Johna ostrzejszy, niż było to uzasadnione, było wzruszenie ramion – Dobra. W porządku. Jeśli to tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, to pójdziemy uczestniczyć w tej ohydnej farsie, jaką Victor zrobił z dobroczynności. Jest to pomysł absurdalnie  niedorzeczny i obrzydliwy i raczej źle się skończy, ale to twój pomysł, więc to żadna niespodzianka. Dobrze? To wszystko?

Nie, to nie było wszystko. Ale John nie mógł nawet zacząć wyjaśniać, po prostu stał tam kipiał złością.  
  
Sherlock uniósł ramię spoglądając spod niego na Johna.  

\- Jest coś jeszcze, tak? W porządku skończmy z tym.

John odetchnął i spróbował się uspokoić. Był wściekły, nieubłaganie wkurwiony i wiedział, że w tym stanie nie postępuje zbyt rozsądnie. Umykało mu coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale podejrzewał, że miało to źródło w oślepiającym uśmiechu Victora. Wiedział też, że złoszczenie się na Sherlocka było równie produktywne, jak złość na zepsutą kuchenkę ; krzykiem nic się nie osiągało, działał raczej na jego współlokatora jak włożenie widelca do gniazdka z prądem. Najlepsze co mógł zrobić, to postawić jakąś  hipotezę, a potem zobaczyć, co z tego może wyniknąć.

„ Właśnie” - pomyślał John –„ hipoteza”.

Sherlock nie chciał brać spraw od Mycrofta ponieważ byłyby one przysługami dla brata, a  nie dlatego, że był z natury aspołeczny. Gdy  Sherlockiem nie kierowały żadne ukryte urazy, pozostawiony sam sobie, był mniej lub bardziej obojętny moralnie na zadania postawione przed nim. Oceniał wszystko w skali: Nudne-Nie Nudne, aż do: Potrójne-Zabójstwo-w-Zamkniętym-Pokoju.  Jeśli coś ocenił jako nudne, nie podjął by się tego; albo gdyby John zmusił go do rozwiązania takiej sprawy, narzekałby w kółko bez przekonania i udawał, że  decyzja Johna nie miała nic wspólnego z jego rozumowaniem, ale zrobiłby wszystko tak samo. Stało się zatem jasne, że wszystko, co przeszkadza Sherlockowi w tej sprawie ma coś wspólnego z Victorem Trevorem.

Nie był pewien dlaczego tak się stało, ale ta myśl sprawiła, że żołądek mu się skurczył, a ramiona napięły.  
  
John przybrał z powrotem na neutralny ton głosu – Częstował cię smakołykami i nazywał cię imionami zwierzątek domowych. Wygląda na to, że jesteś kimś więcej niż jego dobrym znajomym.  
  
Sherlock uniósł brew, ale nie odpowiedział.

 

John rozprostował ramiona i wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni. Zaczął stukać stopą o podłogę, z niepokojem szukając słów, które byłyby w stanie zmobilizować Sherlocka  do czegokolwiek.  Zdobył się na lżejszy ton głosu i spróbował jeszcze raz.  - Wiesz, kiedy byłem w szkole każdy, kto postawił mi piwo i nazwał mnie Johnny, stawał się moim najlepszym kumplem.

 

 - Tak, John, jesteś niezwykle łatwy do zdobycia, a twoje upodobania są zaskakująco proste. Możesz spędzić całą noc, opowiadając mi o rzeczach, które już znam i słyszałem Bóg wie ile razy, albo możesz zapytać mnie wprost.  
  
 - Rozmyślnie jesteś taki tępy, co?

 

Sherlock westchnął i manewrując nogami przemieścił się do pozycji siedzącej;  twarzą do Johna i przyłożył czoło do otwartych dłoni, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

\- Uwierz mi, chciałbym tylko zakończyć tę rozmowę, wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Niestety, te środki nie obejmują obecnie telepatii. Tak więc wydaje się, że mamy impas; czy powiesz coś, co faktycznie chcesz powiedzieć? Czy po prostu będziesz nade mną stał całą noc, tupiąc nogą alfabet Morse'a? Na litość boską, o co chodzi, John?? - potrząsnął rękami  gwałtownie chwytając się za włosy, po czym podniósł twarz, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy.

Doktor przełknął ślinę.  - Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć…  - zaczął, ale przerwał, a następnie przetarł  twarz dłonią.  - Po prostu myślę, że byłoby lepiej… bo kiedy staliśmy obok niego powiedziałeś …  
\- Powiedziałem; co?  
John odwrócił wzrok.

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawiło się zrozumienie w postaci grymasu niesmaku.  - Chcesz wiedzieć, czy ja ... z Victorem? -  Sherlock zachichotał zimno.  - Och, John. Czyżby interesował cię status mojego legendarnego dziewictwa, czy też po prostu pragniesz dokładnie ustalić, jak bardzo będziesz musiał udawać zazdrość przed nim, kiedy będziemy kontynuować tę naszą małą farsę?

John wydał  z siebie sfrustrowany oddech.  - Wiesz co, nie musisz być takim kompletnym kutasem absolutnie we wszystkim! Jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem. Próbuję tylko pomóc. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie, aby ci pomóc.   
  
Sherlock poruszył się i owinął siebie ramionami, posyłając mu chłodne spojrzenie.   - Nie przypominam sobie, żebym prosił o pomoc.

 - Nie, oczywiście, że nie prosiłeś. Nigdy byś nie poprosił. Po prostu stałeś tam, przed Victorem u Angela z wielkimi, smutnymi  oczami, wyglądając jakby cię coś rozjechało.  Ale nie, nie chciałeś żadnej pomocy. Wielki Sherlock Holmes nigdy upadł by tak nisko, by przyjąć do kogoś pomoc, a już najmniej od swojego przyjaciela, współlokatora, partnera i człowieka, który patrzył, jak skacze z tego jebanego ... - John wziął ostry wdech, próbując wyhamować wypowiedź  – Dobra, pieprzyć to. Olać to. W chuj z tą cholerną sprawą. Zrób co chcesz Sherlock, nie obchodzi mnie to. Skończyłem.  - odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów.

\- John ..!

 - Zostaw to, Sherlock. Po prostu to zostaw. Wygrałeś, okej? Droga wolna. Nigdzie nie idziemy. Nie zrobimy nic, czego nie chcesz robić. A teraz, w tej chwili przestajemy o tym gadać, dobra?  - obejrzał się na moment przez ramię. Sherlock nadal siedział na kanapie z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, a przedramiona zwisały mu bezwładnie z kolan. Pokiwał głową.  
  
John lekko pokręcił głową, jakby chciał pozbył się czegoś, co utkwiło mu w głowie, po czym poszedł do swojej sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

John poczuł, że się powoli budzi, a potem został wyszarpnięty ze snu jak kotwica wbita w mokry piasek. Coś dźwięczało coraz silniej, szybciej,  wystarczająco głośno by przerwać jego płytki sen. Wciąż było zbyt ciemno, jak na poranek, więc John przeturlał się na brzuch i wsunął głowę pod poduszkę z myślą, że wszystkich nocy jakie Pan Dobrze-Funkcjonujący-Socjopata mógłby sobie wybrać na swoje głośne eksperymenty, ta zdecydowanie była najgorszym wyborem.

Tylko że dźwięk nie dobiegał z dołu. Był to rodzaj cichych uderzeń, które stawały się coraz bardziej głośne i natarczywe, a potem usłyszał ciche:

\- John? John.  
\- Sh-erlock?  
Drzwi otworzyły się na tyle, że Sherlock zawisnął w przejściu, przy czym nie była to zbyt wielka szpara.  „Chudy dupek” - pomyślał John. Stał tam boso, w swoim niebieskim szlafroku, szarej koszulce i pasiastych spodniach od piżamy  jak dziecko, które miało zły sen. Johna poirytowało, że ten widok był w pewnym sensie ujmujący.

Sherlock okręcił się niezgrabnie z paskiem szlafroka.  -  Obudziłem cię? - jego głos był niski, kojący, niepewny.  
  
 - Wiesz, że tak.  
  
\- Acha.  
 - Więc ..?  
 - Mogę wejść?  
  
John westchnął. Usiadł i podrapał się po twarzy.  - Czego chcesz, Sherlock?  
  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, skręcał pasek szlafroka w dłoniach i przesunął ciężar ciała na swoje niedorzecznie bose stopy.  
  
 - Dobra, poddaję się; po prostu wejdź. -  John przesuwał się nieco, by zrobić  Sherlockowi nieco miejsca na skraju łóżka.

Sherlock był na tyle taktowny by nie włączać światła, uchylił tylko nieco szerzej drzwi sypialni, aby światło z hallu przefiltrowało pokój stłumionym półmrokiem.

 Dla Johna wszystko wyglądało szaro i nieco surrealistyczne, gdy przyjaciel z wahaniem zbliżył się do jego  łóżka i przysiadł delikatnie na jego krawędzi, ostrożnie odwracając się w kierunku Johna i sztywno układając ręce na kolanach.

 - Dziękuję – powiedział i siedział dalej sztywno jakby kij połknął.  
  
 - O co chodzi, Sherlock? Jest późno. Albo cholernie wcześnie; nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie  obudziłeś mnie, więc lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego.  
  
 - Ja …  - zaczął Sherlock, po czym przerwał. Wziął oddech, który brzmiał niepewnie, a John pochylił się ku niemu, kładąc dłoń na jego ramię.  
  
 - Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?  
  
 - Tak, nic mi nie jest - zwinął palce na udach.  – Przepraszam.  
  
 - Nic takiego się nie stało; idź spać.

 - Nie, John. Właśnie to przyszedłem powiedzieć. Przykro mi. Przepraszam. Za to jaki byłem dzisiaj; za sposób, w jaki cię potraktowałem. Miałeś rację. Byłem samolubny - głos Sherlocka jakby stwardniał na tym ostatnim słowie, a on sam podciągnął nogi pod siebie, przeczołgał się wzdłuż ramy łóżka tak blisko Johna jak tylko mógł, nie dotykając go.  - Nie chcę, żebyś … żeby to się tak skończyło. Pójdziemy. Na bankiet Victora. Pójdę. Jeżeli to jest to, czego chcesz, to właśnie to zrobimy.

\- Sherlock …

 - Nie byliśmy razem - co nie znaczy, że on tego nie chciał. Domyślałem się tego, oczywiście. Ale byłem młody, naiwny i niezainteresowany tymi rzeczami. Chociaż zawsze byliśmy ... no w pewnym sensie, byliśmy parą. A raczej pasującym do siebie zestawem; kąśliwym i cynicznym. Victor zawsze był bardziej towarzyski, ale nie podobało mu się, że wciąż dostrzegam w ludziach więcej niż on. Próbowalibyśmy prześcignąć się nawzajem, dedukując  zawiłości życia naszych wspólnych znajomych. Cóż, nawet robiliśmy zakłady na pieniądze, przysługi czy  inne rzeczy  - przerwał.  -  I tak się to toczyło ...  aż do incydentu z udziałem ojca Victora i rodzinnej firmy Trevorów. Zdrowie Trevora seniora bardzo podupadło, a Victor potrzebował odpowiedzi, zanim zrobiłoby się zbyt późno, by ratować firmę, więc poprosił mnie o zbadanie sprawy - Sherlock przerwał i przełknął ślinę -  Ja ... przyjrzałem się temu. Odkryłem pewne rzeczy, których Victor raczej nie mógł zrobić. Wszystko się wtedy ... zmieniło. On musiał wyjechać, podjąć przedsięwzięcia zagraniczne - spojrzał w dół i przesunął bezmyślnie dłoń dotykając kołdry Johna i mimowolnie ocierając się o jego nogę   - Ale to była _Sprawa_ John. Moja pierwsza prawdziwa _Sprawa_. Rozwiązałem to bez względu na wszystko i wszystko się dla mnie zmieniło. Wszystko zmieniło się także dla Victora, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi go żal. - podniósł oczy i John mógł im się przyjrzeć w przyćmionym świetle: blado-srebrne  i pełne niepokoju. Sherlock wydał z siebie ciche, smutne westchnienie.  – Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że Victorowi też było jakoś szczególnie przykro wtedy.

 - A ta książka? I … Pszczoła?  - John poczuł się tak, jakby nadal w połowie śnił, unosząc się w przypominającej sen przestrzeni pomiędzy codziennym Sherlockiem, a jego niecodziennym wielkim wyznaniem …  I to było w porządku: słuchanie, zadawanie pytań, pragnienie odpowiedzi; nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak długo pozostaną w tym dziwnym świecie, zwinięci na jego łóżku, oddaleni zaledwie garstką centymetrów.

 - Ze wszystkich absurdalnych nazw zwierząt domowych wybrał właśnie tę.  To było chyba niezbyt właściwe w wieku osiemnastu lat - Sherlock poruszył się tak, że leżał na łóżku, oparty na łokciu, a John poczuł nagle niewytłumaczalną potrzebę przyjęcia lustrzanej pozycji, jakby słowa mogły przestać płynąć, gdyby było za dużo wolnej przestrzeni między ich ustami.  - Znalazł gdzieś tę książkę za pośrednictwem antykwariusza, krótko przed tym. Miał to być prezent urodzinowy; a może chciał ją wykorzystać do czegoś jeszcze.  Widzieliśmy się ostatni raz w noc przed jego wyjazdem. Próbował mi ją wówczas zostawić, ale nie chciałem jej wziąć. Nadal nie chcę. Nie jest to czas, który lubię wspominać.

 - Sherlock - powiedział John łagodnie - a może zachował ją przez te wszystkie lata z jakiegoś innego powodu? Pewne rzeczy są tak ... intensywne, kiedy jest się młodym. Może chce coś naprawić? Może to jest jego sposób na spytanie, czy ...  - John urwał, nie wiedząc, jak powiedzieć resztę, ani dlaczego te słowa zrobiły się nagle tak ciężkie na jego języku. To śmieszne, on miałby być zazdrosny o Victora Trevora? I dlaczego? Bo był przystojny, czarujący i pociągał Sherlocka? Bo znał Sherlocka wcześniej i dłużej? Bo na pewno nie lepiej.  
  
 - Pytasz, czy … co?  
  
 - W sumie nie wiem o co pytam. Wygląda na to, że tęskni za tobą.  
  
 - John, nie bądź niedorzeczny.  
  
 - Nie jestem.  
  
 - Jesteś. Absolutnie niedorzeczny.  
  
 - Spójrz na to, udało ci się przez całe sześć minut normalnie rozmawiać, a nawet przeprosić za to, że nazwałeś mnie głupkiem; po czym znów zasugerowałeś, że amputowano mi inteligencję.

Sherlock miał dość przyzwoitości aby przynajmniej wyglądać na zmartwionego.                       – Bo to jest niedorzeczne. On po prostu chce, żebym mu znowu wyświadczył przysługę. Choć  nie jest to zbyt rozsądne z jego strony, wziąwszy pod uwagę , jak nędzna okazała się być  ostatnia przysługa, którą mu wyświadczyłem.

John westchnął i cofnął się kładąc ręce za głową; próbował zignorować małe płomienie zaborczej złości liżącej jego kręgosłup. Zwrócił twarz w stronę Sherlocka.  - Serce jest zabawną rzeczą.  Nie działa tak jak głowa. Chętnie stanie nawet na ścieżce prowadzącej do pewnej katastrofy, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. Nawet jeśli jest to beznadziejne, a raczej zwłaszcza jeśli jest to beznadziejne.

\- A ty ... ty myślisz, że Victor mnie chce? Że właśnie dlatego to wszystko robi?

John wzruszył ramionami.  – Sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy. Jakbyś był czymś rzadkim i dzikim; jakby nie  mógł uwierzyć, że cię znowu spotkał. Jakbyś był kimś, kogo nawet całe jego pieniądze nie obłaskawią. To.  No i zawsze cię dotyka.

\- Ciebie też dotykał.  
 - Taktyka dywersyjna. Myśli, że jestem twoim chłopakiem.

Sherlock się wzdrygnął.  Nie odpowiedział, a oczy mu się zaszkliły, gdy odwracał się, by położyć się na łóżku Johna, rekwirując mu jego dodatkową poduszkę i unosząc zaciśnięte dłonie do ust.

\- Jeśli chcesz – powiedział John po chwili – możesz mu powiedzieć, że rozstałeś się ze mną,  bo jesteś zainteresowany ... -  przerwał, bo jego żołądek nagle się skręcił, co było trochę jak agonia. Próbował złapać oddech. - Oczywiście nie muszę ci tego mówić, ale … jeśli chcesz. Może tym razem byłoby inaczej.   
  
Przez długą chwilę Sherlock nic nie mówił.  
  
Potem kiedy John poczuł, że powieki zaczynają mu opadać, głos Sherlocka przebił się jeszcze przez jego szybko zapadającą w sen świadomość.  
  
 - Nie jesteś głupkiem, John -  powiedział cicho.  - Jesteś lekkomyślnie sentymentalny; ale nie jesteś głupi.   
  
 - Taa  -  odpowiedź Johna zniknęła w ziewnięciu, a potem szybko zasnął.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwsze co poczuł John gdy się zbudził  było to, że jego łóżko było naprawdę ciepłe. Był owinięty w koce, co nie było niczym niezwykłym, ale z jego pleców płynął promień gorąca. Zmusił się, by się przewrócić  wciąż nieco przymglony  śladami  ostatniego niewyraźnie przyjemnego snu, który uparcie trzymał się jego świadomości …  aż nagle znalazł się nos w nos i kolano w kolano w łóżku z detektywem – konsultantem.  
  
Chrapiącym  detektywem - konsultantem.

To nie był typowy rodzaj chrapania. Wszystko to było delikatnym oddechem, który świszczał lekko przy wdechu, przeszywając twarz Johna  gorącą i lekko kwaśną wonią  snu. Wargi Sherlocka były lekko rozchylone, widać było skrawek górnych siekaczy i różowy, wilgotny język.  John nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale przypuszczał, że budząca się twarz Sherlocka musi zawsze coś ukrywać, albo zdradzać jakieś emocje. Lecz sposób, w jaki wyglądała twarz Sherlocka był wyrazem, którego John nigdy wcześniej widział;  otwarta, rozluźniona i eterycznie spokojna.

Johna nagle uderzyło to, jak bardzo chciał dotknąć tej twarzy. Czuł się na wpół zafascynowany tym, jak bardzo zapragnął przeciągnąć opuszkami palców po kościach policzkowych z rzeźbionego marmuru i potrzeć opuszkiem kciuka o tę wyjątkowo pełną dolną wargę;  wziąć pociągłą i pełną wdzięku szczękę Sherlocka w obie dłonie, przycisnąć lekko usta do jego powiek i ucałować je, zanim się otworzą.

Wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił jej się unieść po drugiej stronie twarzy Sherlocka, jakby chciał dotknąć jego policzka i poczuł wilgotny oddech detektywa na wewnętrznej stronie swojego nadgarstka. Może, gdyby był niezwykle delikatny, mógłby tylko pogłaskać tę miękko wyglądającą skórę między uchem a ustami Sherlocka; tylko trochę. Może uda mu się musnąć ustami tak delikatnie, że Sherlock niczego nie poczuje, a gdyby był wystarczająco ostrożny, może nawet nigdy by się nie dowiedział, że to się stało.

Właśnie w tej właśnie chwili telefon komórkowy Johna, podłączony do ładowarki  na nocnym stoliku (który stał zaraz po prawej stronie Sherlocka), zaczął rozbrzmiewać kombinacją dzwonków specjalnie zaprojektowanych by obudzić doktora  nawet z najbardziej ciężkiego snu w szpitalnej dyżurce.

Sherlock wrzasnął i natychmiast szarpnął się w górę, uderzając otwartymi ustami tak mocno o odsłonięty spód dłoni Johna, że obydwoje odskoczyli jak oparzeni.  John wyrzucił z siebie ciąg malowniczych przekleństw, które zagłuszył jednak  gwałtowne bolesny skowyt Sherlocka.  
  
\- Jasna cholera!  - krzyknął John - czy ty mnie właśnie ugryzłeś?

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna ponad palcami, które przyciskał do swego nosa, sprawdzając, czy ma w nim czucie i czy nie krwawi.  -  Och, przepraszam, a czy nie zabolała cię przypadkiem ręka, kiedy walnąłeś  mnie w twarz? - wyniosły ton jego głosu został nieco złagodzony przez jego nosowe brzmienie.  
  
\- Ja, nie ..!  Nie ważne; to moje łóżko. Co jeszcze tu robisz?

Sherlock zadowolony, że jego twarz pozostała nietknięta usiadł i złożył ręce na klatkę piersiową. - Musiałem stracić poczucie gdzie jestem i zasnąć krótko przed tym. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie gwarantuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Chociaż nie jestem pewien czy to daje gwarancję, że nie ruszysz na mnie z pięściami.  
  
 - To była otwarta dłoń, Sherlock. Byłem ...  - John przerwał szukając  w myślach odpowiedniego substytutu dla tego, co robił. Spojrzał na szafkę nocną   – Sięgałem po telefon. To był dźwięk przychodzącego  sms-a.

\- To twój dzwonek wiadomości?  - Sherlock pociągnął nosem.  - A twierdziłeś, że Irene Adler jest mało subtelna.  
  
John spojrzał uważnie na Sherlocka, zanim sięgnął przez jego klatkę piersiową po przedmiot odrazy.  
 - Ha… -  powiedział speszony.  - To od Victora.  
  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy. - Więc zamiast robić to, na co sam z naciskiem nalegał, czyli cierpliwie czekał na twoją decyzję dotyczącą jego prośby;  postanowił nękać cię bezpośrednio?

 - On tylko chciał się upewnić, że podał poprawną datę i godzinę; spójrz, nawet o nic nie pytał.  - John wyciągnął telefon.  
  
Sherlock przyjrzał się sceptycznie ekranowi marszcząc nos.  - Jaki przedsiębiorczy. Już zdobył twój numer telefonu.  
 - Umieściłem go na stronie bloga.  
\- To było niemądre.  
 - Twój numer jest na twojej stronie internetowej.

\- Ach - powiedział Sherlock, wyrzucając nogi na brzeg łóżka i wstając tak elegancko, jak tylko się dało po tak niespokojnym przebudzeniu – lecz zawsze mi wypominasz że, nikt nie czyta mojej strony.  
  
 - Victor czyta - zreplikował John.

Sherlock zamarł wpół dramatycznego ruchu ku wyjściu , kładąc ramiona na ościeżnicach drzwi do sypialni Johna.  - Tak. To ciekawe, że wiadomości wysyła do ciebie – powiedział szyderczo, wyszedł z pokoju i  zszedł po schodach coraz dłuższymi krokami.  
  
 - Może dlatego, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że ja odpowiem! -  zawołał za nim John, ale Sherlock był już poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Usiadł z powrotem w łóżku i próbował usunąć nieprzyjemne uczucie gdzieś ze środka.

John nie był idiotą i znał prawdziwy powód  dla którego Victor pierwszy raz skontaktował się właśnie z nim.

Victor nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś tak głupiego jak natychmiastowa próba ścigania Sherlocka za jego plecami. Porozumiewanie się z Johnem było posunięciem subtelnym, które utrzymywało atmosferę niefrasobliwej przyjaźni.

Chociaż John nie powinien mieć realnego udziału w tej sprawie, było coś w tej wiedzy, która go dręczyła. Mimo, że to wszystko było blagą, a on miał tylko udawać bycie chłopakiem Sherlocka, uruchomiły się jego głęboko zakorzenione  reakcje obronne  wobec kogoś,  kto próbował naruszyć jego (nawet domniemane) terytorium.

Bez względu na wszystko, Sherlock był partnerem  biznesowym Johna, a Johnowi nie spodobał się pomysł, aby ktoś aktywnie próbował wpłynąć na detektywa, aby ten zrobił coś, co by mu mogło zaszkodzić.

Przyzwoici ludzie nie wykorzystali obecnego chłopaka swojego byłego chłopaka,  jako pomocnika i asystenta w jego własnym porzucaniu.

 

 „Więc co to właściwie było, dziś rano?” -  mówił uparty głos w  środku jego głowy – „ Jeśli to wszystko jest ściemą, jeśli chodzi tylko o kodeks moralny;  to dlaczego tak desperacko chciałeś go dziś dotknąć? Pocałować?”

Ewentualne odpowiedzi na te pytania wywiodły Johna na emocjonalne terytorium, którego unikał, zwłaszcza od powrotu Sherlocka. To, co było proste przed „śmiercią” detektywa, wszystko się zamazało i zagmatwało w jego głowie, w klatce piersiowej i w gardle. Próbował to przeanalizować i zrozumieć, co to wszystko może znaczyć teraz. Wszystko powinno być znów normalne – lecz okazało się to wyczerpujące. Więc John zrobił to, co zwykle wychodziło mu  najlepiej, a więc złożył te wszystkie te uczucia, jak stertę starych swetrów i upchnął szczelnie gdzieś w zakamarki swojego umysłu mając nadzieję, że pozostaną uśpione  dopóki ostatecznie nie znikną. 

Kochał Sherlocka.  John mógł to otwarcie przyznać; kochał Sherlocka tak, jak kochał adrenalinę i niebezpieczeństwo: pełną, bezinteresowną miłością, która promieniowała z niego jak energia elektryczna, gdy Sherlock pochłaniał całą jego uwagę i energię, praktycznie każdy z jego zmysłów, oślepiając go błyskawicznymi dedukcjami  lub prowadząc go niezawodnie i  z pełną prędkością na zakrętach, po dachach, po schodach, gdy pociski świstały im niemal nad głowami.

 Kiedy wszystko  to zostało mu odebrane, kiedy patrzył jak Sherlock umiera przed nim na chodniku pod Barts; uświadomił sobie z rozdzierającą pewnością, że stracił zarówno źródło, jak i przedmiot wielkiej miłości. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę mógłby się zakochać  w Sherlocku, tylko że był zbyt uparty i prawdopodobnie bał by się przyznać do tego nawet sobie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było,  gdyby był trochę bardziej świadomy, trochę bardziej odważny i miły - gdyby powiedział  o tym Sherlockowi, może ten by go nie opuścił, bo John był pewien, że w czasie gdy Sherlock „nie żył”  czuł się bardzo samotny.

Tyle tylko, że Sherlock wrócił i to prawie roztrzaskało Johna; zdemolowało każdy ślad sensu, jaki udało mu się wyciągnąć  z całej tej cholernej sprawy. Co gorsza, Sherlock ledwie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; podał mu szczegóły sprawy klinicznie i rzeczowo, a następnie przeszedł w tryb normalnego życia na Baker Street 221 B.

Ogrom  pustki  wręcz znokautował Johna,  a ostatnio czuł się straszliwie zagubiony wahając się między skruszoną tęsknotą za Sherlockiem, a absolutną furią w stosunku do niego. Często łapał się na tym, że zaciska dłonie  z irytacją, nie będąc pewnym  czy wolałby chwycić Sherlocka za kołnierz, żeby go dusić czy tylko nim potrząsnąć; więc po prostu chował te wszystkie odczucia starannie w środku i zignorował je.

Wydawało się jednak, że coś na temat Victora Trevora wynosi to wszystko na powierzchnię; gniew i poczucie winy oraz sposób  w jaki pierś Johna niewytłumaczalnie się napinała, gdy Sherlock wyglądał na szczególnie podatnego na zranienie. Wiedział, że się łamie. Nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

John oparł łokcie na kolanach, wsunął twarz w dłonie i wydał z siebie długi jęk. Czuł się niesamowicie zmęczony. Wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł na dół, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z detektywem. Spojrzał na swój telefon, porzucony na łóżku obok niego.

Cóż, cokolwiek działo się między nim a Sherlockiem lub między Sherlockiem a Victorem, nie powinna na tym ucierpieć dobroczynność na rzecz chorych dzieci.  „A niech mnie diabli, jeśli nie podejmę choć jednej decyzji  godnej szacunku.”  
  
_Będziemy tam_  -  napisał i nacisnął WYŚLIJ.

 

 

***

 

 

To był bardzo dziwny dzień.

John pogodził się z tym, że trzeba wstać z łóżka i postanowił podejść do życia pragmatycznie. Wziął prysznic, ubrał się i dołączył do Sherlocka na śniadaniu przy kuchennym stole jakby nigdy nic . John jadł a Sherlock krążył nad płytkami Petriego z poprzedniego wieczora z niespokojnym wyrazem twarzy, używając szklanych pipet do badania ich zawartości pod mikroskopem i ani razu nie zaszczycił  przyjaciela słowem, jakby nie zauważał jego obecności w mieszkaniu. Takie zachowanie wcześniej było po prostu banalne, ale odkąd  Sherlock wrócił z martwych zauważał doktora bardziej, nawet jeżeli się dąsał  to traktował go trochę bardziej życzliwie niż przydatny zamiennik czaszki. Tego ranka jednak nie miał nawet chęci spojrzeć na swojego współlokatora. Sytuacja się tylko pogorszyła.

Był to jeden tych spokojnych dni w środku tygodnia, gdy żaden z nich nie musiał nigdzie pędzić. Zwykle w takie dni koegzystowali sobie zgodnie w towarzyskiej ciszy, przerywanej przez miłe gesty; takie jak przyniesienie kubka gorącej herbaty z drugiego końca pokoju lub żartobliwa serenada skrzypiec, oferowana przez jedną ze stron w chwili, gdy druga tego potrzebowała; ale tym razem nie dzielili się ani herbatą, ani muzyką.  Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku; a John zaczynał się obawiać, że znaleźli się w środku awantury zanim zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że w ogóle ją zaczęli.

Na zewnątrz mżył deszcz lecz wnętrze mieszkania było przytulne i dzień mógłby okazać się znośny, poza tym, że Sherlock zdawał się kompletnie przepaść w jakimś szczególnie zdradzieckim wirze myśli. To, w połączeniu z narastającym niepokojem Johna sprawiło, że wszystko zaczęło wibrować nieprzyjemnym napięciem.  
Korzystając z potrzeby dystansu u Sherlocka, John postanowił zaanektować sofę, miejsce które zwykle było zajęte dramatycznie udrapowanymi kończynami jego współlokatora. Detektyw siedział w swoim skórzanym fotelu, ale siedział na jego oparciu z gołymi stopami na siedzeniu; pochylony do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach a zsunięte dłonie przytknął do ust. Nie poruszył się, ani nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku przez ponad godzinę.

John przewrócił stronę gazety szeleszcząc papierem i lekko wzdychając, kiedy Sherlock się ożywił: podniósł głowę do góry, spojrzał na niego przenikliwie  i w jednym płynnym, drapieżnym ruchu znalazł się na kanapie i w przestrzeni osobistej Johna, jak kot który właśnie zauważył mysz.

 - Sherlock, co ty ...  
  
\- Skłamałem wcześniej, John - powiedział Sherlock napierając na niego i zgniatając strony gazety, aż John ustąpił i pozwolił mu odłożyć ją na bok.  - Nie zasnąłem zaraz po tobie. Nie straciłem orientacji, gdzie byłem. Obserwowałem cię przez wiele godzin po tym, jak zasnąłeś.  
\- Goo-dzin? -  powiedział słabo John.

 - Pomogło mi to myśleć. Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś; o tym, jak ktoś może trwać przy kimś przez lata, zawsze będąc obok w nadziei, że będzie mógł odzyskać … ymm … swoją szansę. - Sherlock przerwał, spojrzał na usta Johna, a potem znowu na niego.  - Uświadomiłem sobie, że jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, to tego właśnie chcę.

John poruszył się niezręcznie, próbując zignorować sposób w jaki jego serce osiadło gdzieś w pobliżu jego żołądka. Poczuł się nieco przyparty przez Sherlocka, który wsunął kolano między jego nogi i objął je ramionami.  – Cóż… - zaczął -  to …  świetnie. Możesz po prostu powiedzieć Victorowi, że ...  
  
\- Nie bądź idiotą - Sherlock zwykle rezerwował sobie to powiedzonko  na sytuacje gdy był pewien, że John celowo robi z siebie kretyna. Przysunął się możliwie bliżej, przyciskając dłoń do oparcia kanapy obok głowy Johna i powiedział:  - Chcę tego z tobą.

 - Ze mną?? - John próbował odsunąć się do tyłu, ale został uwięziony między oparciem sofy  a Sherlockiem  -  Co masz na myśli mówiąc: ze mną? My nigdy ... na pewno nigdy nie mieliśmy ...   
  
\- Czego, John? Nie mów mi, że nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym. Nie udawaj, że to dla ciebie  szok. Właśnie ostatniej nocy uznałem, że twoja inteligencja jest całkiem do rzeczy; nie każ mi teraz rewidować tej opinii.

John nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak przedziwnie-źle w swoim życiu. Sherlock właśnie wynurzał się przed nim: ogromny, wspaniały i … przerażający.  Oddalił się o kilka centymetrów, mamrocząc coś, co nie miało sensu; tylko Sherlock zawsze miał sens. Wszyscy inni byli bez sensu. Nie. Stop. To John nie miał sensu. Doktor  poczuł się jak odurzony, policzki i uszy zaczęły go piec  i nie mógł nabrać wystarczającej ilości powietrza do płuc. Cierpiał milcząco przez wiele miesięcy, zmącony złością i tęsknotą, tworząc w swoim umyśle scenariusze, które nigdy nie miały się wydarzyć; których nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Ale żeby Sherlock tak po prostu do niego przyszedł, otaczając go i przytłaczając i mówiąc mu, że to jest rzecz, której właśnie pragnął;  że to była rzecz, którą starannie rozpatrzył w  swoim pałacu umysłu i zdecydował za nich obu; że to jest coś, co powinno się wydarzyć … kiedy John nie był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jakby to by mogło wyglądać na co dzień.

Odepchnął Sherlocka na plecy i czmychnął z kanapy  w stronę schodów z prędkością rewolwerowej kuli.  
  
\- John? John!  Dokąd idziesz?! -  Sherlock stał teraz z szeroko otwartymi oczami, totalnie zdezorientowany i choć John nie sądziłby, że to możliwe, nawet trochę wystraszony.  
  
 - Nie wiem. Wychodzę. -  John wzruszył ramionami.  - Potrzebuję  powietrza.

 - John - głos Sherlocka przeciął gwałtownie spiralę jego myśli. Teraz był już bardziej opanowany;  jego twarz się zmieniła, wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go subtelnie uspokoić, jakby John był dzikim, wystraszonym zwierzęciem.  John odsunął się od niego jeszcze dalej myśląc tylko o tym, że ciało ma aż tak napięte, że aż swędzi go skóra i  nie może myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, że musi się stąd wydostać. Wyjść. Musi wyjść.

Sherlock obserwował go  mrużąc oczy; powoli cofnął rękę i wyprostował ramiona.  - Nie mogłem się mylić. Rozumiesz? Przez cały dzień nic innego nie robiłem, tylko myślałem właśnie o _tym_. Nie mogłem się mylić co do tego.  
  
John potrząsnął głową wlepiając wzrok w podłogę  - Nie czekaj na mnie -  powiedział szorstko i zdawkowo a potem wyszedł.

 

 

***

 

 

Kiedy John wrócił na Baker Street, było już dobrze po północy. W oknie salonu paliło się światło  a wysoka, chuda sylwetka kołysała się i kołysała, przeciągając smyczkiem po strunach skrzypiec. W połowie miał nadzieję, że Sherlock go posłucha i będzie już w łóżku, kiedy wróci; no ale to był Sherlock, a jeśli było coś, co Sherlock robił jeszcze rzadziej niż regularne chodzenie spać, było to poddawanie się nakazom. John przypuszczał, że Sherlock mógłby  nie spać tygodniami  dzięki absurdalnemu uporowi.

Westchnął i ociężałym krokiem wszedł po schodach. Gdy stanął na najwyższym stopniu melodia się urwała, a doktor znowu pomyślał o tym  jak niesamowicie błyskotliwy był ten człowiek i jak całkowicie irytująco zdawał się przewidywać każdy jego ruch, od pierwszej chwili gdy się poznali.  
  
 - Wiedziałeś dokładnie, kiedy wróciłem? – zapytał odkładając marynarkę.  
 - Zaryzykowałem pewne przypuszczenie - Sherlock odłożył  skrzypce i smyczek na biurko. Odwrócił się twarzą do Johna, ale nie podszedł bliżej.  
  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie przepadasz za snem Sherlock, ale ja owszem. Idę do łóżka.

Sherlock wykonał ruch  jakby chciał go powstrzymać, ale  przystopował - Nie sądzę, abym bym był w stanie to zrobić - powiedział ostrożnie.  
  
John parsknął niewesołym śmiechem –  A wiesz, że  ja też? Nie mogę z tym dojść do ładu - wskazał niejasno na przestrzeń między nimi – Nie teraz.  
  
 - Ciągle tak mówisz; nie teraz, nie dzisiaj. To kiedy, John? Kiedy będziesz mógł sobie z tym poradzić? Dlaczego stałem się czymś, z czym musisz dochodzić do ładu? Co takiego zrobiłem, że jesteś mną tak zmęczony?  - ton Sherlocka był ciężki od frustracji, jakby ze wszystkich tajemnic świata, które mógł rozwiązać od jednego rzutu oka, John Watson był tą jedyną zagadką, który  go zbija z tropu.

 - Sherlock -  John zanim odpowiedział westchnął ciężko, wsunął głowę w dłonie i potarł nimi mocno twarz  - Naprawdę, nie możesz mnie o to pytać. Nie możesz być tak gruboskórny, żeby nie rozumieć.  
  
Twarz Sherlocka wyrażała trochę niepewność  a trochę powątpiewanie -  zwykle ta mina oznaczała to, że  czegoś nie wie, ale się nie przyzna, bo  nie chce wyjść na idiotę. John westchnął.

 - Sherlock ... -  przerwał. Był tak wyczerpany ukrywaniem tego, walką tym; że nawet gdyby  nadszedł ten właściwy moment, żeby to powiedzieć, świat rozpadał się wokół niego jak prawda która została zmiażdżona bez jego zgody.  – Zanim „umarłeś” spędziłem większą część czasu próbując przekonać wszystkich dookoła, że nie jestem zakochany w Sherlocku Holmesie. Robiłem to automatycznie, rutynowo. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. A potem ty umarłeś, odszedłeś i tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Czułem się jakby mi ktoś serce wyrywał i pomyślałem sobie, że być może byłem w tobie zakochany, tylko że byłem  zbyt przestraszony i głupi, by się do tego przyznać.  Ale to już nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ odszedłeś.  Ale na Boga; gdybym mógł się cofnąć w czasie, by powiedzieć ci, że cię kocham; zrobiłbym to.

 - John ... - usta Sherlocka przybrały kształt, którego John jeszcze nie widział, a jego oczy były rozjarzone.  John nie mógł pozwolić mu mówić, jeszcze nie; bo nigdy by się z tym nie uporał.

\-  A potem wróciłeś - powiedział szybko, zanim Sherlock zdołał cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić  -  Wróciłeś, a to był cud. To był straszny, przeraźliwy rodzaj cudu, ponieważ byłem na ciebie wściekły, Sherlocku. Nigdy nie byłem tak zły na nic w moim życiu a pamiętaj, że byłem na wojnie. A ty, zachowywałeś się  jakby nic się nie wydarzyło; wróciłeś i byłeś dokładnie sobą, zachowywałeś się tak jak zawsze. Po prostu pojawiłeś się pewnego dnia i oznajmiłeś,  mi że żyjesz. Opowiedziałeś że zrobiłeś to, by uratować mi życie, więc nie mogłem być zły;  nie mogłem. To nie byłoby właściwe, żeby się na ciebie wściekać. Więc nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. Po prostu pozwoliłem ci wrócić i być, ale doszło do … nazwijmy to klinicznie: dodatkowych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Te uczucia, które miałem dla ciebie …  - John przełknął ślinę -  …  po prostu … zostały  pochłonięte przez to wszystko. Nie mogę czuć tak wielu rzeczy naraz do tej samej osoby; to nie jest … zdrowe. Coś musiało we mnie pęknąć.

\- Więc ty ... ty… To, co powiedziałeś …  - Sherlock wyglądał na drobnego i kruchego  - Już nie…? Już nie dasz rady..? ... raz jeszcze…?  
 - Nie wiem, Sherlocku -  powiedział uczciwie John.  - Ja ... po prostu nie wiem _teraz_. Chciałeś wiedzieć dlaczego, więc ci powiedziałem. Żeby w ogóle móc przez to przejść. Przejść przez dzisiejszą noc, przez jutro i następny dzień i ten bankiet i w zasadzie przez resztę naszego życia.

\- Ale powiedziałeś ..!-  w głosie Sherlocka zabrzmiały nuty paniki i musiał to sobie uświadomić, ponieważ wyhamował i odchrząknął - Powiedziałeś, że serce potrafi się postawić nawet na ścieżce do pewnej katastrofy, aby uzyskać to, czego chce.

John uśmiechnął się smutno.  - To prawda. Tak bywa. Ale niektóre rzeczy są po prostu większe. Niektóre rzeczy są na tyle duże, by powstrzymać pragnienia serca.

Sherlock cofnął się o krok, chowając głowę w ramionach. Spojrzał na Johna.  – Rozumiem - odpowiedział. Oto ta część Sherlocka, której John zawsze się dziwił, której nie mógł zrozumieć bez względu na to, jak długo lub jak dobrze go znał. To było niemal tak, jakby cała rozmowa, cały wieczór -  się nie wydarzyły; znów był odległy, formalny, zimny i zamknięty w sobie.  
  
Sherlock odwrócił się od Johna, sięgnął po skrzypce, spojrzał w okno i zaczął grać.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Powietrze pod  221B  było gęstrze niż kiedykolwiek, nawet po tym jak Sherlock wrócił z martwych, kiedy John ledwie mógł na niego spojrzeć, bo miał bo miotało nim  ambiwalentne pragnienie by go chronić i ukarać jednocześnie.

W obecności Sherlocka  John przyzwyczajony był do skrajności: intensywna cisza w środku spraw, wypełnione nudą i frustracją przerwy między śledztwami oraz dąsy i ataki furii z powodu niepowodzenia.  
John umiał radzić sobie z ciszą, z fochami i atakami złości; ale był  całkowicie nieprzygotowany do radzenia z uprzejmą lodowatą grzecznością.

Spędzili trzy dni w nieznośnym czyśćcu poczucia winy i ugrzecznionej uprzejmości, z tymi wszystkimi: „czy chciał byś może…” lub: „czy nie przeszkadzałoby ci…”.  Sherlock tą cholerną układnością gorszą niż krzyk i foch godny królowej dramatu, wręcz Johna pokaleczył i wytrącił z równowagi. Bez względu na to, jak  John chciałby rozwiązać tę krępującą sytuację, nagle okazało się, że nie jest w stanie, ponieważ Sherlock już więcej się nie otworzył. Zdawał się zarządzać jakimś złożonym tańcem pomiędzy nimi; przewidywać  ruchy Johna i nie pozwalać na ciężką pauzę, ani pół sekundy ciszy.  Nawet gdyby mógł, John nie był do końca pewien, co powinien powiedzieć. „Hej Sherlock, czy skasowałeś to, co mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś we mnie zakochany; a jeśli nie, to czy chcesz to zrobić?”  „Przepraszam, że nie wiem czy potrafię się w tobie zakochać, ale spójrz, zrobiłem ci herbatę”.  „Sherlock, byłbym zobowiązany  gdybyś przestał być dla mnie miły i wrócił do bycia niebotycznym kutasem”.  Wydawało się, że już nic ich nie zbliży do rozwikłania tego problemu.

Odkrył, że po tych wszystkich walkach z samym sobą jakaś tama w końcu puściła i wszystko, co trzymał tak rozpaczliwie w środku, wylewało się z niego. Wciąż był wściekły, ale był to zgorzkniały, zimny rodzaj gniewu, który przytłaczał go smutkiem. Wiedział, że na długo przed pojawieniem się Victora Trevora obaj ignorowali wszystko, co między nimi było nie tak. A teraz wyglądało na to, że obaj zdołali kompletnie się od siebie odsunąć. Obaj ciągnęli też dalej tę grę w opresyjną uprzejmość. 

Wszystko to było tak wyczerpujące, że gdy nadszedł wieczór bankietu Victora, John wolałby się rozchorować niż spędzić ten wieczór udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale także o ironio (!) że on i Sherlock są razem. Zaczął poważnie  wątpić czy to  zadanie udźwignie.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia w co należy się ubrać na tego typu galę.  
  
Doktor wbiegł po schodach pod 221B  po swoim dziennym dyżurze w szpitalu, próbując wykombinować jakikolwiek plan ucieczki. Chciał powiedzieć o tym Sherlockowi, tylko  że Sherlock był w swojej sypialni za zamkniętymi drzwiami. John poszedł więc na górę, do siebie, po drodze na schodach rozpinając guziki  koszuli.

Nie zauważył pakunku  od razu, tylko dlatego, że rozbierał się do podkoszulka a koszulę wrzucił do kosza na brudne ubrania, ale kiedy się odwrócił, zauważył torbę na swoim łóżku.  
  
Bardzo elegancko wyglądającą torbę z dyskretnym logo krawca z  Savile Row.  
Zbliżył się do pakunku z pewna obawą, jakby mógł zawierać materiał wybuchowy. 

Usiadł na łóżku i przesunął palcami po logo, po czym pociągnął za suwak. Rozchylił boki torby i wstrzymał na moment oddech, gdy jego dłonie pieściły to, co z całą pewnością było drogą miękką wełną w odcieniu srebrnej szarości. Zsunął pokrowiec z ubrania całkowicie odsłaniając garnitur z satynową koszulą w idealnie jasnym liliowym odcieniu.  W butonierce tkwiła już jedwabna chusteczka w tym samym kolorze.  John nawet nie chciał zacząć się zastanawiać ile to musiało kosztować. Kiedy odsunął pokrowiec na bok mały kawałek papieru upadł na podłogę. Pochylił się więc, by go podnieść.

  
  
_Wziąłem twór rozmiar._ __  
Nie zakładaj krawata.  
SH

 

John pogładził dłonią rękaw garnituru. To była mała fortuna w luksusowej tkaninie, która prawdopodobnie przewyższała jego miesięczny czynsz i to była piękna i taktowna rzecz jakiej by się po Sherlocku nie spodziewał. I nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić.

Wstał z łóżka z marynarką w ręku, kierując się ku drzwiom z myślą o tym, by znaleźć detektywa i rozmawiać z nim o tym, co za fantazja go zainspirowała, kiedy rozległ się sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni spodni.

 _Zdaję sobie sprawę, że strasznie późno o tym wspominam, ale obowiązuje strój koktajlowy. Na pewno oboje macie coś odpowiedniego._ __  
Jeśli nie wiesz, zapytaj Sherlocka.  
On coś zorganizuje.

„No tak … oczywiście; Victor” – pomyślał John. Nie mógł winić Sherlocka za to, że sam się tak uparł iść na tę imprezę. Chciał go na niej chronić … a teraz wszystko się między nimi rozpadało; John wręcz czuł, jak na nowo otwierają się szczeliny i pęknięcia w ich świeżo posklejanej przyjaźni, a jej kawałki spadają bezpowrotnie w otchłań, która uformowała się w momencie, w którym Sherlock się otworzył i zaoferował wszystko, co zaoferować mógł.

A John potrząsnął głową, odwrócił się i nie chciał tego przyjąć.

Garnitur i koszula  stały się swego rodzaju  pokojową uwerturą. Prośbą o udział w imprezie, o pozwolenie Victorowi na wejście na parkiet lub zabranie Sherlocka na wycieczkę po hotelu, w którym odbywa się impreza  o zrobienie tego, co trzeba i odstąpienie na bok, by Sherlock mógł szukać … Tego Czegoś, czego John nie był w stanie mu zapewnić.

Uznał za pewnik, że Sherlock nie przepada za ludźmi, że nie nawiązuje relacji, że Sherlock nie potrzebuje więcej niż on.  Może kiedyś tak było; Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że cały czas udawał, że nic się nie zmieniło od powrotu Sherlocka i że nie zmienił się sam Sherlock. Odkrył, że wolał raczej samolubnie myśleć tylko o tym, jak _on sam_ czuł się w ich przyjaźni po śmierci i po zmartwychwstaniu Sherlocka;  że nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, jaki  wstrząs musiał przeżyć sam Sherlock; jak to wpłynęło również na jego życie.

 

Być może detektyw odkrył w tym czasie wiele rzeczy o sobie samym. Być może po tych wszystkich długich miesiącach i latach samotności rozwinął w sobie swego rodzaju niesmak; doświadczył subtelnego przejścia od niezależności do samotności i mając na uwadze rzadki dar drugiego życia, zamierzał je naprawić.

John zdał sobie sprawę, że włożenie tego garnituru było kolejną rzeczą, o którą Sherlock go prosił i nie miał serca by mu odmówić, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to rezygnację z wszelkich możliwych ewentualności jakie mogły powstać między nimi. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to całkowitą utratę Sherlocka.

  „On na to zasługuje” – pomyślał John i z wypalającym mu wnętrze bólem powiesił ubranie na drzwiach swojej sypialni i poszedł do łazienki, aby rozpocząć przygotowania do wieczoru.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Bankiet  został wyznaczony na ósmą wieczór, ale przed wpół do siódmej John musiał przyznać, że pomimo tej całej nie szczególnie szczęśliwej sytuacji on sam wygląda niezwykle elegancko.

Garnitur idealnie na niego pasował;  perfekcyjniej niż jakiekolwiek ubranie które w życiu nosił. Wyglądał jakby się w nim urodził, a subtelny liliowy kolor koszuli sprawił, że jego skóra nabrała blasku, którego u siebie nie widział odkąd wrócił z wojny.   

 To był interesujący i niepokojący paradoks, jakim wielkim ekspertem od ubierania go okazał się być Sherlock. Jednak widok swojego szykownego odbicia w lustrze sprawił, że poczuł się na powrót pełen skrupułów z powodu ignorancji jaką obaj się wykazali  i  ile z tego powodu stracili.

Sherlocka znalazł w salonie –zamyślony wpatrywał się w okno. Był ubrany w kompletny wytworny, szyty na miarę miękki garnitur z  czarnej wełny  doskonale leżący na jego sylwetce, a kiedy odwrócił się w stronę Johna ten natychmiast zauważył, że wybrał koszulę  w kolorze oberżyny; wybór, który może nie  tak do końca mu pasował, ale za to subtelnie nawiązywał  do odcienia koszuli  Johna.

Oczy Sherlocka przesunęły się wzdłuż  całej sylwetki  przyjaciela, (pochłaniając sposób w jaki piękna tkanina zwężała się nad kończynami Johna;  sposób w jaki kolory i tekstury podkreślały jego cechy)  zanim spojrzał mu w twarz z błyskiem aprobaty w oku. Nie uśmiechał się wprost, ale jego usta miały łagodny kształt. John skinął głową w jego stronę i tak właśnie ogłosili między sobą wątły rozejm.

\- Wyglądasz … podoba mi się ten kolor - zagaił John.  
  
Sherlock skinął głową.  – Dziękuję.  
  
\- To znaczy… tak naprawdę, to ja powinienem podziękować tobie.  
  
\- To niepotrzebne.  
  
 - Sherlock, to musiało kosztować ...  
  
 - To nic takiego - powiedział Sherlock, machając lekceważąco ręką  - Nie przejmuj się tym.

\- Dobrze, zgoda. Ale mimo to dziękuję. To … piękne - John skrzywił się. „Piękne” to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Nieoczekiwane, ekstrawaganckie, nie do zniesienia - to były bardziej odpowiednie określenia.  
  
Detektyw wsunął ręce do kieszeni.  - Zamówiłem taksówkę.  
  
 -  To przynajmniej za nią pozwól mi za zapłacić.  
  
\- Zamierzałem - Sherlock przeszedł przez pokój by zabrać płaszcze. - Myślę, że ten dłuższy - powiedział z roztargnieniem podając Johnowi płaszcz, który niedawno kupił, czarny sięgający kolan  i niewyraźnie przypominający zamaszysty płaszcz detektywa.  
  
John spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  - Wiedziałem, że się tobie spodoba.  
  
 - Tak, cóż … To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim życie ze mną wysublimuje ci gust.

\- Dupek -  zreplikował John.

 Sherlock po prostu odwrócił się i zszedł po schodach. John westchnął i wyszedł za Sherlockiem ufając, że detektyw przewidział dokładnie, kiedy nadjedzie taksówka.

 

 

***

 

 

Charytatywna gala odbywała się w jednym z najlepszych londyńskich hoteli.

Po oddaniu płaszcza John podążył za Sherlockiem do sali bankietowej. Byał ogromna, bogato zdobiona  beżem i złotem  z dużym parkietem tanecznym na środku oraz z podestem dla orkiestry. Po jednej stronie znajdowała się w pełni zaopatrzona i bogato zdobiona lada baru z przekąskami z twardego polerowanego drewna, podparta złoconymi lustrami.

Druga strona była całkowicie wypełniona dużymi, okrągłymi stolikami nakrytymi obrusami w kolorze ecru  z misternie ułożonymi kompozycjami kwiatowymi  w kolorach białym i kremowym, podobnymi do tych, jakie można znaleźć na weselach; a także, podobnie jak na weselach, był jeden duży, długi stół z przodu  z najbardziej dekadencką kompozycją z kwiatów,  owoców, liści i wijących się winorośli jaką John w życiu widział.

Pokój był doskonale oświetlony, przez pełne wdzięku kryształowe żyrandole, które opadały z wysokiego sufitu, a kwartet smyczkowy ustawiony na podeście tuż obok baru, grał cichą i przyjemną muzykę. Po lewej stronie, tuż za stołami obiadowymi, znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące na balkon.

Sala była już przepełniona czymś, co wyglądało na bardzo szykowne towarzystwo i John poczuł ukłucie sprzecznej wdzięczności za prezent od Sherlocka. Czuł, że może przynajmniej uchodzić za pasującego tutaj, zauważając, że wszyscy mężczyźni wyglądali  jak nieco podrobione wersje Sherlocka i Victora. Być może starsze i szersze, lub niższe i bardziej przygarbione, ale nie mniej olśniewające w dobrze skrojonej tkaninie swoich ubrań . Kobiety były studiami kontrastów; każda próbowała prześcignąć następną bardziej żywymi kolorami stroju lub misterniej wykonaną suknią,  grubszymi wstążkami metali szlachetnych lśniących wokół ich nadgarstków i szyj, czy większą ilością  iskrzących się klejnotów, kapiących z uszu i z palców rąk.

John wydał z siebie cichy gwizd.  – Rany, spójrz na to wszystko. Nigdy nie widziałem sensu w tego rodzaju rzeczach. Dlaczego po prostu nie przekazać tych pieniędzy, które wydano na ten bankiet  i zakończyć to?  
  
 - Bo wtedy Victor nie miałby możliwości pokazania potencjalnym inwestorom, jak świetnie  sobie radzi - odpowiedział Sherlock - Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, ta impreza ma niewiele wspólnego z dobroczynnością.

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć  zauważył, że Victor odrywa się od małej grupy zamożnie wyglądających ludzi  i posuwa się w ich stronę, dlatego rozciągnął usta w grymasie imitującym szczery uśmiech  – Victorze -  przywitał się, wyciągając rękę.

\- John. Sherlock. Tak się cieszę, że zdecydowaliście się przyjechać - powiedział ciepło i szczerze Victor. Objął rękę Johna, zanim obrócił się do Sherlocka obejmując go ramionami. Sherlock sztywno przyjął uścisk, podczas gdy Victor przycisnął jeszcze usta do jego policzka.

\- Siądziecie przy głównym stole, obok mnie - powiedział Victor wskazując długi stół z przodu sali - ale najpierw napijmy się drinka - z dłońmi  na plecach każdego z nich  poprowadził ich w stronę baru.

Gdy tylko ich  trójka stanęła przy wysokim blacie baru z koktajlami w dłoniach, zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Kiedy spojrzeli przed siebie, dostrzegli tłumek obojga płci z przewagą umalowanych kobiet  w przeróżnych sukienkach koktajlowych czekających tylko na jakiś gest z ich strony, który mogły by uznać za przyzwolenie do podrywu.  
 - Przepraszam - przerwał młody, rudy mężczyzna w tweedzie - Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale czy panowie to: Sherlock Holmes i John Watson?  
Sherlock spojrzał na mężczyznę i pociągnął nosem. John westchnął.  – Tak - powiedział  - zgadza się.

Najwyższa z grupy kobiet, brunetka  z czerwono umalowanymi ustami w czarnej sukience, położyła starannie wypielęgnowane dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na resztę towarzystwa z satysfakcją.  – Mówiłam, że będziecie tutaj. Nie chcieli mi wierzyć - dodała konspiracyjnie.

 - Tak, jesteśmy tu -  powiedział Sherlock tonem, który zaczynał zdradzać zniecierpliwienie.  
  
 - Jesteście tu razem? - zapytała mała blondynka ze środka grupy.  
  
 - Och, przestań, Felicity! – niewysoki, tęgi, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna starał się powstrzymać towarzyszkę od zadawania dalszych pytań.

Victor przesunął się nieco do przodu, stając się osłonić Johna i Sherlocka.  - Pete, Felicity; miło was widzieć. A ty, Veroniko - podniósł swój drink, pijąc do wysokiej brunetki.  - Widziałaś już obrazy na aukcję? Stoją na sztalugach, przy wejściu na balkon. Malowali cudowni, naprawdę świetni, młodzi wschodzący artyści londyńskiej sceny kulturalnej! Naprawdę powinnaś rzucić okiem.  - Victor rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu pełnym wyszczerzonych zębów.  - Nie zapominajcie  o dobru sprawy!

To było jak absolutna magia; grupka, odpowiednio zastraszona, bełkotała frazesy i wymówki u stóp Victora, po czym posłusznie rozeszła się podążając w stronę wystawionych obrazów.

\- Eee … dzięki, stary -  powiedział niezręcznie John. Podniósł swój drink - Twoje zdrowie.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparł gładko Victor.  - Są przydatni; łatwowierni, bogaci i tylko przesadnie ciekawi tego, co jest nieistotne dla interesów. Oczywiście, brakuje im moralności, empatii czy podstawowej ludzkiej przyzwoitości, ale co możesz zrobić? - Uśmiechnął się.  - Niezależnie od tego, czy wiedzą o tym, czy nie, a nawet czy się przejmują, właśnie zakupili sprzęt laboratoryjnym dla centrum onkologicznego -  i to wszystko dzięki wam obu!  Powinieneś wiedzieć jak ogromnie jestem wdzięczny -  wskazał na stoły, gdzie kelnerzy zaczęli już kursować z butelkami wina owiniętymi lnem.

 – Idziemy?

 

 

***

 

 

Kolacja była długa i raczej nudna, przepełniona pełnymi wdzięczności przemówieniami przedstawicieli zarządu centrum onkologicznego i oczywiście długim występem Victora  w którym ogólnie dziękował wszystkim obecnym, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem nazwisk wszystkich VIP-ów. Gdy zaczęto serwować deser John znalazł się w dość niezręcznej sytuacji, uwikłany w kurtuazyjną rozmowę o niczym z nieznanymi sobie ludźmi. Victor, odwrócony od niego rozmawiał z Sherlockiem i jakąś parą niskim, poważnym głosem.  
Podczas chwili ciszy w rozmowie ze starszą dziedziczką, John próbował złapać wątki tego, co działo się za nim.

-  ... nigdy nie zamierzałem ... - usłyszał słowa Sherlocka, ale pojawił się kelner uzupełniając wino w kieliszkach i przez moment go rozproszył.  
  
 - ... nic z tego ...  nie sądzę, abym chciał ... - głos Victora unosił się w zasięgu słuchu Johna. Przytłoczony ciekawością, doktor przeprosił kobietę i odwrócił się, by położyć rękę na ramieniu Sherlocka, gdy Victor kończył coś, co wydawało się długim monologiem.

 - ... to były małostkowe kłótnie w młodości. Wszystko jest już dawno wybaczone.  Pszczoła był  i zawsze będzie moim przyjacielem  -  Victor podniósł kieliszek i stuknął nim o kieliszek Sherlocka, który stał na stole - John, muszę przeprosić za to, że cały czas zostawiałem cię wilkom. Dla własnego dobra, powinieneś roztaczać mniej uroku.  
  
John roześmiał się niespokojnie, wyciągając rękę, by wziąć nerwowy łyk wina.  - Nie wiem, czy coś dobrego roztaczam.

 - Zapewniam cię, że tak - odpowiedział Victor. - Właśnie mówiłem Sherlockowi, jakie to szczęście, że cię usidlił. Przystojny, utalentowany. Jesteś prawdziwym człowiekiem renesansu  John; żołnierz, lekarz, pisarz ...  
  
Sherlock parsknął.  – Czy ty naprawdę czytałeś jego blog?

John został uratowany od odpowiedzi przez wokalistę zespołu, który akurat wybrał tę chwilę, aby przez mikrofon zaprosić gości na parkiet.

 - Założę się, że wy dwaj wspaniale wyglądacie gdy razem tańczycie  - powiedział Victor z tęsknotą, podnosząc napój do ust. Zespół zaczął grać coś powolnego i czułego a pary zaczęły zapełniać parkiet. John zakaszlał i odwrócił wzrok, poruszając się niespokojnie.  – Och, oczywiście  - kontynuował Victor - chcecie utrzymać swój związek w tajemnicy przed opinią publiczną. W takim razie, może mógłbym prosić o honor, Pszczoło? -  wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Sherlocka.

John poczuł jak coś go kłuje w gardle gdy czekał na odpowiedź Sherlocka.  
  
Sherlock w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i szyderczo zapytał:  - Naprawdę, Victor. Czy ja wyglądam na odpowiedni typ partnera do walca?  
  
Victor uśmiechnął się z łatwością. - Jak każdy  grzeczny chłopiec z prywatnej szkoły pobierałeś  lekcje tańca, ale niech ci będzie. A co z tobą, John?  
  
John wzruszył ramionami.  – Ja chodziłem do szkoły publicznej , więc  opanowałem jedynie podstawowy krok.  
  
Victor roześmiał się i przybliżył swoją wyciągniętą dłoń.  - Dobrze wiedzieć, ponieważ właściwie pytałem, czy chciałbyś zatańczyć.

 - Och -  powiedział John, czując się głupio. A raczej czując się jak mysz, którą próbowały bawić się dwa koty; jakoś wylądował między nimi, gdy się podkradały. Nie chciał specjalnie tańczyć z Victorem, ale nie mógł znaleźć wystarczającego powodu, by odmówić; bo w sumie Victor nie robił nic poza byciem wytrawnym gospodarzem zarówno w swoim własnym domu  jak i na tym przyjęciu.

Nic, oprócz rzucania się na fikcyjnego chłopaka swojej byłej (?) sympatii.

 - W porządku – odpowiedział.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Victora i posłusznie podążył za nim na parkiet. Zauważył zmrużone, błyszczące oczy Sherlocka. Była to konsekwencja czegoś, czego John do tej pory nie rozważał; mianowicie że Victor starał się sprawić, by Sherlock poczuł się o Johna zazdrosny.  Trochę zadrżał w środku na myśl, że mogło to być prawdopodobne. Niestety sam zniszczył możliwość, że  wydarzy się coś między nimi. Poczuł gorycz na myśl o tym, że został owinięty w zgrabny plan Victora, by grać na uczuciach Sherlocka. Victor robił coś moralnie słusznego w zakresie zrozumienia Johna, lecz najwyraźniej to gorzkie uczucie pochodziło z jakiegoś głębokiego miejsca, w którym starał się dbać o Sherlocka.

Victor położył przedramię na ramieniu Johna, opierając dłoń tuż pod jego szyją, dając mu subtelny i zaskakujący sygnał, że powinien prowadzić. John chwycił Victora w pasie i przestał się zastanawiać się jak niesprawiedliwie szczupły i muskularny  może być mężczyzna w jego wieku.

Zaczęli tańczyć.  
  
 - Z pewnością potrafisz o wiele więcej niż tylko podstawowe kroki!  Jesteś fenomenalnym tancerzem  - Victor rozpuścił swój urok na cały regulator, a John uśmiechnął się do niego grzecznie.

\- Być może trochę zardzewiałem – odparł.

 - Nonsens; tańczysz doskonale - mijali inne pary, przesuwając się w rytm muzyki  - Muszę jeszcze raz powiedzieć, jak wspaniale było znowu zobaczyć Sherlocka i móc się z tobą spotkać. On jest taki, jaki był, na wiele sposobów. To naprawdę wymaga kogoś wyjątkowego, aby poradzić sobie z kimś takim, jak on.

John zrozumiał iż Victor założył, że byli do siebie podobni  - przecież Victor był niegdysiejszym towarzyszem i powiernikiem Sherlocka. Tym, co wkurzyło Johna w tym założeniu było to, że wcale nie byli tacy sami, a już na pewno  nie teraz, gdy John poczuł się rozgoryczony swoim „zadaniem”, bo nie osiągnął miejsca, w którym Victor wciąż był w stanie odnieść sukces.  
Zanim zdążył wymyślić odpowiedź jego uwagę zwrócił ruch przy stole. Sherlock, który do tej pory na przemian zawzięcie scrollował w swoim telefonie lub spoglądał na nich ponuro, wstał i ruszył przez parkiet  i resztę sali balowej tak szybko, że John nie był w stanie dostrzec, dokąd zmierza. Wyciągnął szyję i z niepokojem zlustrował tłum.

Victor przystanął pochylając nieco głowę w dół by spojrzeć w jego twarz; uśmiechnął się żartobliwie. - W porządku, John? Hej, gdzie się podziałeś?

 - Przepraszam, ja tylko ... -  John opuścił ręce i cofnął się.  - Wiem, że próbujesz sprawić, by Sherlock był zazdrosny i to chyba działa. Nie, nie; nic nie mów. Wszystko w porządku. Tylko, myślę … że zadziałało to trochę zbyt dobrze i on się ulotnił. Znajdę go, okej? Po prostu ... –

 przerwał, połykając jakąś grudkę, która utworzyła mu się gardle.  - Po prostu powiem mu żeby wrócił i porozmawiał z tobą. Nie martw się. Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź  John ruszył zręcznie wymijając tańczących oraz gości w różnych stanach upojenia, próbując zorientować się dokąd mógłby odejść Sherlock. Dostrzegł drzwi na balkon i uchylił je wpuszczając do środka wieczorne powietrze. Przyszło mu do głowy, że jeśli Sherlock był wściekły i sfrustrowany to szukałby miejsca, gdzie mógłby zapalić wyłudzonego od kogoś papierosa.

Balkon był jednak pusty.  Z westchnieniem rozczarowania  doktor odwrócił się z powrotem  w stronę drzwi na salę, gdy zauważył, że Victor idzie w jego kierunku. Gdy zatrzymał się blisko przed nim okazało się, że trzyma w rękach dwa pełne kieliszki szampana; jeden podał Johnowi. Blondyn bez zastanowienia go wziął.  
 - Nie ma go tu.

 - Wiem, że go nie ma.  John, on nie oczekuje, że będziesz go szukał i pobiegniesz za nim. Zapewne nie oczekuje też, że ja coś takiego zrobię. Nie jestem zainteresowany znalezieniem go. Bądźmy dorośli i przestańmy udawać, że nie wiemy, co się dzieje. -  Victor zrobił kolejny krok, a usta przyozdobił szerokim, kocim uśmiechem.

 - Co się … co masz na myśli? – John nie był pewien jak to się stało, że Victor nagle stał tak blisko. Wszystko wydawało się pogmatwane i niewłaściwe. John pociągnął długi łyk  szampana, jakby to miało pomóc mu zebrać myśli.  
  
 - On się nie niepokoi. Zapewne pognał rozwiązywać któreś ze swych puzzli. Przy obiedzie musiałem wysłuchać szczegółowego i  raczej makabrycznego opisu podwójnego morderstwa z lat czterdziestych, które miało miejsce w tym hotelu. I dotąd nie zostało rozwikłane.  - Victor opróżnił swój kieliszek i postawił go na balustradzie balkonu  - Znasz go, będzie skradał się po korytarzach i grzebał w kartach z kluczami przez parę godzin.

John patrzył, jak Victor opiera jedną masywną dłoń o poręcz tarasu, a drugą kładzie na brzuchu, zbliżając się coraz bliżej. Cofnął się.  - Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz.

 - Daj spokój, John - powiedział Victor - Obserwowałem cię.  Jest dla mnie wystarczająco jasne, że go kochasz; każdy głupiec to widzi. Ale jesteście w konflikcie, co zrozumiałe. Po tym wszystkim wciąż coś tam jest. Coś co sprawiło, że nie możesz się zdecydować. Chciałbym wiedzieć co to.  
  
\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział John, a jego głos był wyraźny nawet na tle beztroskiej muzyki wpadającej z sali na balkon.

\- Zaufaj mi. Wiesz, że go kochałem. Oczywiście, że go kochałem!  Jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że znałem to niesamowite stworzenie, zanim wszystko inne, zanim wszyscy … inni go mieli? Tak właśnie było i zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Ale on to zniszczył. Zniszczył wszystko, tak jak zawsze i tak jak zrobił to tobie.  – na twarzy Victora zagościł przelotny grymas przerażenia zanim odzyskał swój drapieżny uśmiech.  – Sherlock nigdy nie potrafił odpuścić.

 - Twój ojciec - odetchnął John.  - Problemy, które Sherlock znalazł w firmie ... nie wybaczyłeś mu.  Ale to było tak dawno temu …  Dlaczego? Co takiego się stało?

Victor roześmiał się krótko, ale był to raczej  okrutny śmiech, nie było w nim śladu poprzedniego ciepła. Potrząsnął głową  – Zrobił  rzeczy niewybaczalne, John. Wciąż tak robi i nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. I nigdy nie przeprasza;  po prostu oczekuje, że będziesz go kochać, bo nie możesz nic na to poradzić;  bo to po prostu on.  - Victor wyjął  z ręki Johna kieliszek z szampanem  i wypił ł resztę jednym haustem  - Prawdę mówiąc, zawsze będę go kochał i myślę, że ty też. Mimo to nie mogę znieść jego widoku  i po wszystkim przez co z nim przeszedłeś, coś mi mówi, że ty też nie możesz.

Victor przysunął się bliżej, jego oddech muskał twarz Johna małymi drobinkami ciepłej mgły w zimnym nocnym powietrzu.  - Ale my, John; ty i ja … cóż, dorównujemy sobie, prawda? Jestem taki jak on, ale jestem też dość podobny do ciebie. A ty - pogładził ramię Johna, zanim objął go w pasie - jesteś idealny. Powiedziałem to już wcześniej i właśnie to miałem na myśli. Jesteś doskonały, a on jest idiotą, że tego nie widzi.  Ale ja to widzę. Taka jest różnica między nami. Jestem jak on, ale mam uczucia.

John z kretesem zapomniał, jak się poruszać lub mówić;  jego  umysł wirował od paradoksalnie koegzystujących obok siebie prawdy i kłamstwa, nieodłącznie związanymi ze wszystkim, co powiedział Victor. A  ciepło ciała Victora tak blisko jego własnego mieszało się z chłodnym, zachwycającym zapachem trawy, dezorientując zmysły doktora. Serce zaczęło mu tłuc się w piersi a oczy rozszerzyły się.

Victor kontynuował:  - Dokładnie przemyślałem każde słowo uwielbienia, którym cię obdarzyłem, John. Potrzeba kogoś naprawdę wyjątkowego ( a ty jesteś kimś wyjątkowym),   aby sobie z nim poradzić. Ale nie chcesz już, bo niby dlaczego miałbyś? Widzę, że to się między wami rozpada; a może od początku nie było stabilne. Widzę, że nie jest tak, jak ty byś chciał. Ciężko go puścić, uwierz mi, znam to, ale są powody. Jest samolubny, lekkomyślny i bezkrytycznie okrutny. Jest fantastyczny w łóżku, zapewniam cię; ale łatwo się nudzi. -  John trochę się zakrztusił, a Victor uniósł dłoń nie zamkniętą wokół talii Johna, by dotknąć jego policzka; musnął długimi palcami tam i z powrotem po skórze Johna jakby próbował go uspokoić – Nie, nie martw się, to nie było tak; naprawdę. Nie przejmuj się tym - nucił.  - To był jeden raz, jedna noc przed moim wylotem z Europy. Przypuszczam, że był to z jego strony rodzaj pożegnania.  - Victor zachichotał  - To naprawdę nie było nic takiego - może szczodry prezent z jego strony, ale … on jest tak kurewsko rozkoszny, prawda? Taki  skupiony i precyzyjny. We wszystkim co robi. Przynajmniej dopóki nie rozproszy go coś innego - albo ktoś inny. Jak  myślisz, czy on długo potrafi utrzymać zainteresowanie jedną osobą? Jak długo będzie się tym bawić?

John chciał się cofnąć, odejść na bok by pomyśleć, odetchnąć, ale czuł się jak sparaliżowany, po prostu uwięziony między balustradą balkonu a hipnotyzującą postacią Victora; związany swoim własnym oszołomieniem, nieumiejętnością oddzielenia rzeczywistości od gry  w którą on i Sherlock grali zapewne znacznie dłużej niż Victor Trevor. Victor nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Johna, kciukiem delikatnie potarł jego policzek. John nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko patrzeć mając coraz bardziej sucho w ustach – Ja byłbym tobą zainteresowany całe lata, John -  kontynuował Victor - dekady. I nigdy bym był się tobą nie znudził. Potrafiłbym cię docenić. To zupełnie inna sprawa.

 

Zanim John zdążył zaprotestować, albo chociaż zdecydować czy chce zaprotestować; zanim zdążył wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, Victor pochylił się i nakrył jego usta swoimi; przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze Johna  a on kompletnie bezwolnie przechylił głowę i otworzył usta i nadal czując zawroty głowy, pozwolił by Victor Trevor namiętnie go pocałował.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście będzie całe tłumaczenie.  
> Lecz proszę o znak; czy się wam podoba.


	5. Chapter 5

 - Ach. Victor.  
  
Zimny głos Sherlocka przeciął jak nóż przestrzeń między nimi.

Victor odskoczył od Johna i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć detektywowi w twarz.

 - Widzę, że przyspieszyłeś swoje plany. Nie będę sobie schlebiał, że wiedziałem od samego początku co kombinujesz - Sherlock strzepnął z jego marynarki imaginowany pyłek, po czym uniósł głowę i przygwoździł Victora i Johna nieprzejednanym stalowym spojrzeniem, które było tak zimne, że John czuł jakby mu od niego zamarzało gardło - niemniej jednak - kontynuował - twój cel bardzo szybko stał się dla mnie wystarczająco jasny.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co tobie chodzi - odparł Victor wygładzając dłonią przód garnituru.

Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszał ten bezsensowny wykręt.

Z pewnością Sherlock ich widział, widział wszystko; otaczające go ramiona Victora i ich pocałunek. Do diabła, to był Sherlock; prawdopodobnie wywnioskował sobie wszystko, nawet tego, czego nie widział.

 - W porządku Victor, weź to, co chcesz. Przecież zawsze tak było. Zawsze widziałeś wszystko na świecie tak, jakby należało do ciebie. I wszystko  co moje, jak twoje. Dlaczego z Johnem miało by być inaczej?  - Sherlock roześmiał się, ale było to pusty, bardzo gorzki śmiech  a John aż się skulił  gdy go usłyszał - Tylko tym razem coś tu nie pasuje. A wiesz co to? Na pewno wszystko tak sprytnie oszacowałeś? - gdy  Sherlock zbliżył się do nich, Victor postąpił kolejny krok, próbując stworzyć bardziej swobodną przestrzeń między sobą a Johnem; tak jakby Sherlock jeszcze nie widział, jakby Sherlock jeszcze nie wiedział -  A stój sobie gdzie chcesz -  zadrwił detektyw - to nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Nie jesteś w stanie odebrać mi Johna, bo on nie jest _mój_.

Gorąca krew pulsowała Johnowi w skroniach  a żebra rozpierało mu poczucie winy i lęk.  
\- W porządku, John. To było głupie; ten cały pomysł był głupi - twarz Sherlocka była maską wyrażającą brak emocji.  Wyglądał niezwykle spokojnie, a jego rysy stanowiły ulotną mapę kątów i cieni podświetlonych blaskiem poświaty wpadającej przez drzwi balkonowe.

 - John nie jest moim partnerem, nie w ten sposób. Nigdy nie byliśmy kimś więcej niż współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi, choć śmiem twierdzić, że status zarówno jednego jak i  drugiego, jest w tym momencie raczej niepewny. Możesz robić co chcesz; oboje możecie. Dla mnie to bez znaczenia. Ale tej rundy nie wygrasz, Victor, bo ja nie mam tu nic do stracenia.

John starał się wymyślić choć jedną rzecz, jaką mógłby powiedzieć, cokolwiek co powstrzymałoby Sherlocka przed odejściem, ale detektyw nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Odwrócił się i długimi krokami pomaszerował  przez tłum.

Doktor zrobił kilka bezcelowych kroków w pościgu, zanim powstrzymało go ramię Victora okalające jego biceps i ciągnące z powrotem.

\- Daj mu odejść, John - powiedział Victor - Nie rozumiesz? Sam przyznał, że nie dba o ciebie. On nie dba o nikogo poza samym sobą. Trzyma cię przy sobie, żeby miał mu kto pomagać w jego niemądrych, małych zagadkach, w jego _pracy_ , jak on to nazywa -  usta Victora zacisnęły się z pogardą.  - Zostaw go, niech sam się w to bawi. Nie pozwól mu traktować się jak pomocnika, podczas gdy on uważa się za główną atrakcję. Jesteś lepszy niż on i zasługujesz na więcej. Nigdy bym się w ten sposób tobą nie posłużył. Cenię cię.

Victor próbował odciągnąć go dalej, ściskając jego ręce i zbliżając się do jego twarzy.

John odepchnął jego dłonie, wzruszył ramionami  i cofnął się o kilka kroków.

 - Nie - odpowiedział  - Nie wiem, w co ty grasz; ale nie. Sugerowałeś, że jesteś jego przyjacielem. Sugerowałeś, że się o niego troszczysz. Nawet jeśli wiedziałeś, że tak nie jest... -  John przerwał, niepewny tego czym dokładnie on i Sherlock byli;  lub _nie_ byli.  - Nawet jeśli. Widziałeś go, właśnie teraz. Słyszałeś go. Dlaczego zrobiłeś coś takiego jak … _to_?

 - Oddałeś mi pocałunek - zaprotestował Victor - Podobało ci się. Czułem to.  
  
 - Raczej pozwoliłem ci się pocałować - przyznał John - i nie powinienem był tego robić. Żałuję, że to się stało.

 

Twarz Victora zmieniła się całkowicie. Każdy ślad sympatii, namiętności i zainteresowania został z niej starty. Jego usta wykrzywił brzydki, zawzięty  grymas.  - Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobiłem? - zapytał zimno  - W porządku. Powiem ci dlaczego. Sherlock Holmes zabrał mi wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochałem, bez namysłu  i kompletnie się tym nie przejmując. Po prostu miał taki kaprys, taką fantazję. Jest tak cholernie inteligentny, że jego nieokiełznany geniusz nie zastanawia nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Tak bardzo pragnął rozwiązania tej zagadki  by udowodnić, że ma rację. Tobie już zrobił to samo, a może nawet coś gorszego; ale z jakiegoś powodu wciąż go kochasz.

\- My nie …  
  
 - Wiem o tym John, nie jestem idiotą – zakpił Victor - ale jesteś w nim zakochany i nie zaprzeczysz temu.  Wiesz, że to przerażające, ale nie możesz się powstrzymać, prawda? Może to nie jest jeszcze ten czas  John, ale gwarantuję ci, że taka pora nadejdzie; będę jeszcze cieszyć się z tego, że ci to powiedziałem.

John potrząsnął głową. Roześmiałby się, gdyby sytuacja była mniej tragiczna.

 Victor go wyprzedzał. To, co naprawdę stało się między Victorem i Sherlockiem przez te wszystkie lata, wciąż było czymś tajemniczym, ale w tej chwili nie był to dobra pora na rozwikłanie tej historii, podczas gdy Sherlock był bóg-wie-gdzie z błędną interpretacją tego, co się stało na balkonie w wątłym świetle księżyca.  Prawdopodobnie z determinacją podejmuje właśnie jakieś decyzje bez Johna – tak jak zawsze. Doktor nie wiedział co powiedzieć Sherlockowi, ani co tym chce osiągnąć, ale było jasne, że niczego nie osiągnie  przesłuchując Victora.

 - Idę go znaleźć - powiedział John, kierując się w stronę balkonowych drzwi.

Odwrócił się na chwilę, opierając dłoń o framugę i trzymając wzrok Victora nieruchomym, niebezpiecznym spojrzeniem.  - Nie wiem co ci wtedy zrobił; co zrobiliście sobie wzajemnie, ale wiem jedno: ty i ja? Nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Cokolwiek zdarzyło między nami … nigdy nie zrobiłbym Sherlockowi tego, co ty teraz zrobiłeś. Nieważne co on zrobił. To się nigdy nie wydarzy. Wszystko jasne?  
  
John nie czekał na odpowiedź. Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

 

***

 

John dokładnie przeszukał piętro hotelu, a po wręczeniu swojego biletu w szatni, otrzymał tylko swój płaszcz. Stało się więc oczywiste, że Sherlock całkowicie opuścił bankiet .

Doktor poprosił konsjerża o wezwanie taksówki.

\- Proszę Baker Street, dwa-dwa-jeden-B  - powiedział, wsiadając do taksówki.

 Była prawie jedenasta wieczór, a on nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze powinien pójść.

Nie wiedział, czy chce zobaczyć Sherlocka, żeby z nim porozmawiać, czy po prostu upewnić się, że Sherlock jest bezpieczny, że ta noc nie niesie ze sobą ryzyka powrotu w narkotyki.  

Po zapłacie za przejazd, John biegiem pokonał schody na górę, trzymając się upartej nadziei, że Sherlock będzie w mieszkaniu, obrażony i nadąsany pośród typowego dla siebie rozgardiaszu, emanując zwykłą i dziwacznie pocieszającą ilością pogardy dla wszystkiego i wszystkich;  zwinięty w kłębek na sofie lub będzie katował skrzypce atonalną muzyką.

Nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie kompletnie pustą ciemność; nie było ognia w kominku, nie włączono ani jednego światła.  Nawet w kuchni brakowało niebieskiego jarzeniowego światełka zwiastującego wodę gotującą się w elektrycznym czajniku.

Usłyszał cichy odgłos dobiegający z sypialni Sherlocka, coś między charkotem a jękiem  i bez namysłu przeleciał przez kuchnię, upuszczając po drodze płaszcz i marynarkę. Wpadł do sypialni przerażony, zapalając światło  i  spodziewając się znaleźć Sherlocka leżącego na łóżku ze stazą na ramieniu i strzykawką w ręku.

Łóżko Sherlocka było puste. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Johnowi uświadomienie sobie, że Sherlock jest tuż obok niego, wciąż w fioletowej koszuli i garniturowych spodniach, niemal wciśnięty za otwarte drzwi, przyciskał czoło do chłodnej szyby ujętego w ramę układu okresowego pierwiastków.

 John wszedł do pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą, starając się dać Sherlockowi więcej przestrzeni. - Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.

Sherlock roześmiał się nisko i ponuro z twarzą wciśniętą w ramię, a potem zerwał się  i obrócił  jednym szybkim, płynnym ruchem, który zupełnie zbił Johna z tropu. Jego przerażająco zimne oczy katalogowały każdy detal sylwetki doktora, każdą drobną zdradę w ruchu jego ciała. Doktor przybrał bardziej stanowczą postawę, prostując ramiona i próbując nie poddawać się dociekaniu przyjaciela.

\- Powinniśmy? – żachnął się Sherlock.  - O czym chciałbyś rozmawiać? Co chciałbyś zanalizować najpierw: część  w której wyznałem ci moje uczucia i odrzuciłeś mnie, czy tę w której pozwoliłeś się uwieść tej samej osobie, która ... - głos Sherlocka uwiązł mu na moment w gardle - Przez Victora – dokończył. Zacisnął ramiona i spojrzał na Johna, pozwalając  by jego głos spłynął do lodowatego, nieczułego rejestru, którego używał, kiedy chciał kogoś mentalnie wypatroszyć.  - Nie wiem czego chcesz, ale już ci ofiarowałem wszystko co mam i raczej bezskutecznie. Najwyraźniej Victor również. Nie chcę zaczynać tego tematu od nowa, ale jestem trochę ciekaw twoich motywów. Co jeszcze tu robisz, John? I dlaczego to robisz?  
  
 - Ja ... - John zawahał się.  - Nie wiem, Sherlock. Po prostu ... chciałem tylko mieć pewność, że wszystko z tobą porządku.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szyderczo   - Teraz martwisz się o moje dobre samopoczucie? Jakie interesujące!  Dlaczego John? Chodzi o narkotyki? Chyba nie dałem ci powodu, by wątpić w moją trzeźwość.   
  
\- To nie tylko to …

\- Nie, nie tylko to - zastanawiał się Sherlock stukając opuszkami palców o wargi.  - To coś innego; nie możesz mnie kochać, ale nadal czujesz się odpowiedzialny za mnie. Już raz umarłem w twoim życiu; nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że chciałbyś, aby coś takiego się powtórzyło. To żenujące. I raczej bardzo szkodliwe dla twojego ego.   
  
Johnowi  fala nudności podeszła do gardła  – Sherlock … - szepnął oszołomiony i cofnął się jakby został spoliczkowany.

\- Nie martw się, John. Nie mam zamiaru znowu umierać; nie przez to. Oczywiście, to mnie rozstraja,  gdy widzę jak ktoś inny cię dotyka, całuje; ale jasno wyraziłeś swoje uczucia. Nie mam prawa do zazdrości, nie jesteś mój. Ale jak już wspomniałem, umarłem za ciebie tylko raz. Porzuciłem wszystko  bez gwarancji sukcesu, aby oszczędzić twoje życie. Czy ty mógłbyś w zamian oszczędzić mi choć upokorzenia i po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju?

John nie był w stanie powstrzymać  czysto zwierzęcego instynktu, który zaczął go szarpać od środka, pobudzony okrutnymi oskarżeniami Sherlocka.  Wściekłość wręcz piekła mu skórę, wypalała żyły; sprawiała, że czerwień zalewała mu wzrok.

 Pchnął Sherlocka  mocno, wystarczająco mocno, by głowa detektywa boleśnie uderzyła w ścianę za nim. Złapał go za nadgarstki i przygwoździł je do ściany po obu stronach głowy Sherlocka, oparł się na nich całym ciężarem, przycisnął swoje ciało do Sherlocka tak blisko, że wilgotnym, gniewnym oddechem sapał mu w szyję. Sherlock wił się na krawędzi ramy obrazu, która musiała mocno wbijać mu się w dolną część pleców. Nie mogąc wyrwać się z uchwytu Johna, podniósł głowę, próbując wykręcić się w jakikolwiek sposób, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z doktora.

\- Ty! - warknął John nisko i groźnie w wycięcie koszuli Sherlocka - Nie masz absolutnie żadnego prawa mnie prosić, żebym ci czegoś oszczędził!  Rozumiesz mnie, Sherlock? Docieram do ciebie? Czy to, co mówię, zaczyna przenikać przez twoją grubą czaszkę do twojego ogromnego, cholernego mózgu?  - jego głos stał się głośniejszy i ostatnie słowa zaakcentował uderzając mocno nadgarstkami Sherlocka w ścianę i wbijając paznokcie w cienką w tym miejscu skórę.  - Niczego nie będę ci oszczędzał!  
  
\- John …

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki cholernie genialny, taki zajebiście inteligentny?! - John wybuchnął hałaśliwym łajdackim śmiechem, a Sherlockiem szarpnęło - Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem większego ignoranta!

Sherlock wydał z siebie taki cichy odgłos; John nawet nie był nawet pewien, czy to było urąganie, ale to króciutkie parsknięcie przeważyło jakąś szalę w mózgu Johna.

Były żołnierz  warknął, przeniósł dłoń z nadgarstka na tył głowy Sherlocka, szarpiąc go za włosy i obracając tak, że detektyw stał bezradny  z jedną ręką skręconą za plecami i górną częścią ciała wygiętą do tyłu;  jego głowa znalazła się pod bolesnym kątem nad ramieniem Johna. Doktor wplótł palce w grube, czarne loki i pociągnął a Sherlock jęknął cichutko.  
Dźwięk ten przebił się przez brzęczenie w głowie Johna, a jego uścisk zelżał.

Sherlock spiął mięśnie a potem rzucił się jak dzikie zwierzę; naparł na  Johna a ten upadł  na skraj łóżka detektywa. Teraz to Sherlock górował nad nim z błyszczącymi szaleństwem oczyma. Złapał Johna za kołnierz liliowej koszuli i podciągnął do pozycji pół siedzącej.

\- Czy tego chcesz, John? Zastraszyć mnie? Zranić? Nie wystarczy, że mnie nienawidzisz za uratowanie ci życia?  Nie wystarczy, że mu pozwoliłeś … że pozwoliłeś Victorowi czy innym ludziom … Ale nie; musiałeś przyleźć za mną do domu, upokorzyć mnie, popchnąć, sprawić  żebym poczuł, jak bardzo mną gardzisz. Myślisz, że to do mnie nie dotarło, John? Myślisz, że nie pojmuję?  - przerwał na moment skupiając uwagę na własnej ręce, która zaciskała się na pomiętej koszuli Johna  i ten widok sprawił, że cała chęć walki ulotniła się z jego ciała, tak stygło powietrze wokół niego. Puścił kołnierz Johna i cofnął się. Przez długą chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami łapiąc oddech po szamotaninie.

\- John, proszę - głos Sherlocka załamał się w sposób, którego John nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, nawet wtedy, pod Batrs, gdy głos przyjaciela tłumił szum wiatru uderzającego w mikrofon telefonu gdy stał na dachu szpitala.

Uniósł głowę, wbijając wzrok w ścianę za Johnem.

 - Zrób co musisz. Uderz mnie ile razy chcesz; zrób co zechcesz. Proszę, po prostu to zrób   
  i to załatwmy. Tylko nie ... tylko nie możesz ... - uciął, a reszta wypowiedzi zmieniła się w jakiś  stłumiony i zdławiony dźwięk w gardle.

John wstał. – Czego nie mogę? -  zapytał nisko i groźnie, wkraczając w przestrzeń osobistą Sherlocka.  
  
Sherlock spojrzał w dół i potrząsnął głową.

John złapał go za ramiona, okręcając nim tak, tak że jego kolana uderzyły w tył łóżka. Detektyw nie podniósł głowy.

\- Nie mogę czego, Sherlock?! -  wrzasnął  potrząsając Sherlockiem za ramiona, a gdy ten nadal nie chciał na niego spojrzeć, chwycił dłonią jego podbródek i uniósł twarz detektywa.  
Oczy Sherlocka były jasne i mokre.

\- Ooo, nie! - sapnął John – Nie! Nie ze mną te numery Sherlock. Słyszysz? Nie będziesz mną manipulował skokiem z tego jebanego dachu! - pchnął go ponownie znacznie  mocniej i Sherlock wylądował na plecach. John pochylił się nad nim, przyłożył jedno kolano do jego biodra, chwycił za koszulę , zamknął oczy i uderzył pięścią w jego pierś. – Nie! Nie pozwolę ci ..! - sapał a jego ciosy lądowały jeden po drugim na torsie detektywa, aż w końcu Sherlock chwycił Johna za ręce, przytrzymując je przy sobie.  Obaj próbowali złapać oddech.

 John otworzył oczy.

Sherlock podniósł głowę w tym samym momencie gdy John upuścił swoją;  ich usta miażdżyły się z brutalną siłą, w czymś bardziej przypominającym karę niż pocałunek.        John uwolnił ręce, szarpnął Sherlockiem, przygryzając jego wargi  a Sherlock jęknął i pociągnął Johna do przodu  kiedy ten gramolił się z powrotem na łóżko. John podczołgał się na kolanach i rękach nad detektywa,  wepchnął język w jego usta i bezwstydnie ssał jego wargi. To bolało bardziej niż faktyczna walka.

Chwycił twarz Sherlocka w dłonie, szorstko wbijając palce w szczękę i skroń Sherlocka, przygryzł mocno jego dolną wargę smakując miedzi. Odsunął się i patrzył jak Sherlock zlizuje z własnych ust  kroplę krwi, która mogła spłynąć na jego podbródek; pochylił się i powoli polizał jego wargę. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, a był w tym uśmiechu jakiś obłęd, żar i uległość … i John podążył za tym i poddał się temu szaleństwu, znów goniąc te absurdalnie piękne usta, ssąc mocno ten ostry język i przywierając całym sobą do tego władczego ciała.

Każdy okruch logiki, wahanie, całe spektrum zdrowego rozsądku Johna zostało zdominowane przez najbardziej pierwotną część mózgu  -  część gadzinową, która krzyczała by gryzł, drapał, pieprzył i mordował. Bez względu na konsekwencje, w tej chwili nie istniało dla niego nic, prócz woni krwi, seksu i potu.  Rozciągnięty pod nim Sherlock, pachniał ostro strachem, podnieceniem oraz kosztownym szamponem;  pierwotny instynkt kazał mu szarpać guziki koszuli, odsłaniając coraz większą część bladego torsu i brzucha.

Następnie duża, ciepła ręka przesunęła się w dół po ciele Johna wsuwając się w jego spodnie, ocierając się o niego.  Z gardła wydarł mu się bezradny jęk, gdy poczuł  jak jego penis pulsuje i robi się twardy.

\- Pozwól mi - warknął Sherlock i  nie spotkając się z żadnym oporem uniósł ręce, by oderwać dłonie Johna od jego twarzy. Zręcznie nim manewrując, Sherlock rozpostarł się nad jego ciałem, przycisnął nadgarstki doktora do materaca po obu stronach głowy i skubał ustami jego odsłoniętą szyję;  cały czas powoli ocierając się o jego rosnącą erekcję własnym  udem. John jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak Sherlock przywiera do niego także gorący i twardy.  
  
 - Czujesz mnie? - wyszeptał Sherlock nisko, chrapliwie i bezwstydnie:  - Chcę cię. Po prostu mi pozwól.

 

John zarzucił ramię na twarz, przytłoczony tym, że Sherlock bezwstydnie ociera się niego, rozpina mu koszulę, rozsuwa ją na boki i wodzi wargami i językiem po jego piersi i mostku, kreśli wilgotną  linię na jego brzuchu,  a zwinne palce rozpinają mu spodnie.

\- Tak, John - mruknął Sherlock w puszysty szlak jasnobrązowych włosów, które zaczynały się pod pępkiem, rozszerzały się, ciemniały i znikały pod pasem spodni Johna - Pozwól mi. Zostań.  Zostań tu gdzie jesteś; nawet nie myśl o wyprowadzce; daj mi to dla ciebie zrobić.  - Sherlock ściągnął spodnie Johna na tyle, by odsłonić jego pokryty bawełną penis i przycisnął swoje gorące mokre usta do niego - Pozwól mi to dla ciebie zrobić … - dyszał w tkaninę i w skórę Johna - … cokolwiek; cokolwiek zechcesz. Tylko nie … nie możesz … - Sherlock lizał i ssał bawełnę. –  … nie możesz … po prostu pozwól mi ...

„Nie możesz ... nie możesz” - słowa kołatały się w  czaszce Johna; przełącznik w jego mózgu cofnął się.

John sapnął, oderwał się gwałtownie, odepchnął Sherlocka rękoma, nogami i czystą siłą przerażenia.  Wygramolił się z łóżka, podciągnął spodnie, ściągnął koszulę na tors. Sherlock odwrócił się i z gracją zsunął się z łóżka i skierował w stronę Johna.  
  
\- Nie ... - John sapnął, wyciągając rękę - przestań. Przestań, Sherlock!   
  
\- John …

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć?  Dokończ to! Czego nie mogę zrobić? Czego tak nie chcesz?  
  
Usta Sherlocka poruszały się bezgłośnie.  
  
John potrząsnął głową – No! Czego nie mogę, Sherlock?  
  
Głos Sherlocka był niskim, zbolałym szeptem:  - Nie możesz odejść.  
  
John roześmiał się wysokim, pusty śmiechem, w którym nie było ani odrobiny ciepła.             – Rozumiem -  powiedział  – No, serio, pojmuję. Nie jesteś ze mnie dumny, hę? Wydedukowałem to.  
  
Sherlock nie odezwał się, tylko spojrzał na twarz Johna.

\- _To_ właśnie robisz? _To_ robisz aby naprawić co spieprzyłeś; aby uzyskać to, co chcesz?  - kontynuował John zapinając koszulę i wkładając ją w spodnie.  - To właśnie zrobiłeś z Victorem? Dlatego z nim spałeś? Bo nie chciałeś, by odszedł? - to było okrutne i gdy tylko John to powiedział, gdy zobaczył  jak oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się  a jego twarz przecina grymas bólu, pożałował tych słów. Żałował wszystkiego; wszystkiego co się stało, także tego że udawał, że nie jest wściekły na Sherlocka za bycie żywym.

Przycisnął dłoń do oczu   - Jezu, przepraszam. Przepraszam, Sherlock; to nie moja sprawa, cokolwiek było między tobą a nim. Ale nie możesz tego w ten sposób załatwiać. Nie możemy … To niczego nie rozwiąże -  John opuścił rękę, spojrzał na Sherlocka i westchnął - Myślę, że … że powinienem wyjść. Przynajmniej na razie, zanim zrobi się między nami gorzej. Oboje potrzebujemy przestrzeni do ... no, do pomyślenia. Nie wiem, co robić. A po tym co się wydarzyło przed chwilą …  sądzę, że ty też.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Opuścił brodę na klatkę piersiową i pozwolił, by całe jego ciało zwiotczało, jakby coś wyssało z niego wszystkie siły, zostawiając mu jej tylko tyle, by utrzymać ciało w pionie.

 - Pójdę ... nie wiem jeszcze dokąd, ale idę pomyśleć gdzieś o tym, co powinniśmy zrobić, ponieważ _to_ \- John wskazał przestrzeń między nimi - nie działa. Ale wrócę i porozmawiamy o tym. Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz tu jak wrócę.  
  
Sherlock nieznacznie poruszył głową. Mogło to być potakującym skinieniem, ale równie dobrze mogło nic nie znaczyć.

\- Ty też powinieneś też o tym pomyśleć, Sherlock. O tym, co chcesz zrobić. Nie jestem w stanie składać żadnych obietnic na później, ale zapewniam cię, że przyjdę. I proszę, bądź tu, kiedy wrócę. A jeśli ktoś zadzwoni do ciebie z jakąś sprawą, to wyślij mi wiadomość; nie nawiewaj bez wsparcia, okej?

Sherlock siadł na skraju łóżka, zaciśnięte dłonie złożył na kolanach. Spojrzał na swoje splecione palce. – Idź już, John - powiedział cicho.

John badawczym spojrzeniem objął pokonaną sylwetkę Sherlocka, pokój; spenetrował własne wojownicze myśli, mając nadzieję, że coś znajdzie, coś z czego da się wyskrobać jakąś nadzieję dla rosnącej przepaści między nimi. Coś, co może ułatwić sytuację… ale czuł tylko pustkę. Nie zostało nic do powiedzenia.

John wyszedł.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Gdy przemierzał już nieco opustoszałe chodniki oświetlone blaskiem ulicznych latarni, Johnowi przyszła do głowy smętna konkluzja, iż większość londyńczyków spędza właśnie radośnie hałaśliwe chwile z przyjaciółmi przy drinku, ogląda sport w telewizji, romansuje;  albo uprawia  jakąś kombinację tych trzech.  Minął kilka przecznic zanim zdał sobie sprawę, każda trzymająca się za ręce para, którą mijał, zwiększa tylko jego pragnienie, aby walnąć pięścią w coś kosztownego. Nawet gdyby to miało zaboleć.  
  
Skręcił za róg i skierował się do miejscowego pubu, w którym stał się czymś w rodzaju stałego bywalca, w czasach gdy Sherlock „nie żył”. Greg Lestrade bywał tu co najmniej raz w tygodniu i  w złych chwilach wyciągał  go na parę kufli. Spodobało im się to miejsce ponieważ nie było oblegane przez miejscowych krzykaczy i  pijaczków.  Przychodziło się tam, aby spotkać się z dobrym znajomym, a nie po to by być widzianym i rozpoznanym. Było to miejsce, w którym swobodnie rozmawiali, oglądali mecz we względnej ciszy, lub po prostu wpatrywali  się w bursztynowy płyn przed sobą nie nagabywani przez innych. To było miejsce, do którego można było pójść, kiedy nie chciało się niczego ze świata, poza tym, by choć na chwilę z niego zniknąć.

Zajął miejsce przy pustym barze. Barmana George co prawda nie było, ale nie było też w tym nic niezwykłego. Zwykle około północy, a George miał tendencję do znikania na dłuższą chwilę  by w tych  późniejszych, spokojniejszych godzinach zrobić rzeczy, za które raczej mu nie płacono. Wracał otoczony ostrym zapachem tytoniu fajkowego, albo upaprany okruszkami  swojej wieczornej, specjalnej kolacji.

Po minucie George się zmaterializował, a kuchenne wahadłowe drzwi zakołysały się za nim wesoło.

 -  O, a któż to! – zawołał - Wszystko w porządku, John? Wieki cię tu nie widziałem!  
\- W porządku - skłamał John, zwracając się w stronę barmana. – A co u ciebie?

\- A nie narzekam, nie narzekam - George skinął głową komuś za Johnem, kto właśnie wszedł do pubu, a potem odwrócił się, by nalać szklankę czegoś brązowego z butelki zdjętej z najwyższej półki. Odwrócił się i postawił ją przed Johnem. - Proszę, osiemnastoletni Glenlivet Single Malt.* Najlepsza!

John wpatrywał się w szklaneczkę z whiskey przez kilka sekund, próbując sobie przypomnieć czasy, w których George trochę popijał. – Hm … nigdy nie zamawiałem Single Malt.

\- Mimo wszystko  jest to coś, czego chętnie byś się napił; prawda? - zza pleców Johna dobiegł go znajomy miodowy tenor; a gdy się odwrócił zobaczył  Mycrofta Holmesa siedzącego na barowym stołku obok niego. - Być może nie to chciałeś zamówić, ale to bez znaczenia; ja płacę. Jeszcze jedna, George, jeśli łaska - Mycroft oszacował go ostrożnym spojrzeniem - Dobry wieczór, John – przywitał doktora.

\- Jezu Chryste, Mycroft …  ktoś ci powinien zawiesić  dzwoneczek na szyi - uczucia Johna wobec starszego Holmesa nieco złagodniały, możliwe, że nawet szybciej i z mniejszą rezerwą niż jego uczucia do samego Sherlocka, po tym, jak detektyw wrócił i wyjaśnił udział  Mycrofta  w wydarzeniach poprzedzających jego rzekomą śmierć. Mycroft jeszcze nie był na szczycie listy osób, którym John wysyłał kartki świąteczne, ale przynajmniej odzyskał  wygodny nawyk olewania go, gdy pakował mu się z butami w życie i próbował ingerować w sprawy jego i Sherlocka oraz w ich pracę.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie  gdy George postawił przed nim obfitą szklaneczkę szkockiej. – Doprawdy nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, co stało się z ostatnią osobą, która coś podobnego sugerowała.  
John westchnął. - To co jest? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? I skąd wiedziałeś, że ja tu jestem?

\- John -  Mycroft obrzucił go tym swoim protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem z podniesionym podbródkiem i uniesionymi brwiami, którego John nienawidził, odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkał go w opuszczonym magazynie, wiele lat temu.  
  
\- Nie będę rozmawiał o Sherlocku -  zastrzegł John - Nie jestem w nastroju.

Mycroft go zignorował. - Powiedzieć, że mój brat jest tylko skomplikowanym człowiekiem, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.  Poza tym, że jest skomplikowany jest … uszkodzony - Mycroft wypił łyk swojego drinka. - Sam do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z poziomu szkód spowodowanych jego związkiem z Victorem Trevorem.  
  
John był zirytowany, ale chwycił przynętę. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiedziałem, że Sherlock zrobił sobie ... hm, _przyjaciela_ na uniwersytecie - mruknął Mycroft wykrzywiając na sekundę usta, jakby to zdanie miało nieoczekiwanie gorzki posmak - i wiedziałem, że nazwisko Trevor było szanowane. Kiedy Victor wyjechał z kraju, Sherlock nie był zbyt rozmowny. Chociaż w przypadku mego brata należałoby może rzec, że był jeszcze mniej skory do rozmowy niż zwykle _._ \- przerwał. - Przyznaję, że nie wiedziałem nawet, o co pytać. Byłem też zajęty innymi sprawami w tym czasie i nie miałem także wówczas środków, którymi mógłbym monitorować Sherlocka.

 

\- Wiem że wykorzystujesz miejską sieć kamer bezpieczeństwa do kontrolowania go i podsłuchujesz nasze mieszkanie, ale może … -  wtrącił John z rozdrażnieniem w reakcji na ton jego głosu - moglibyście po prostu zacząć ze sobą rozmawiać.  
  
Mycroft zmrużył oczy - Interesująca rada, doktorze Watson.

John uniósł wyzywająco podbródek i wziął łyk szkockiej.  
  
\- Kiedy dowiedziałem się o powrocie pana Trevora do Londynu i jego zamiarze ponownego spotkania się z Sherlockiem, czułem, że rozsądnie byłoby to zbadać -  kontynuował Mycroft.  
  
John zmarszczył brwi. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że Victor wrócił?

\- Nikt kto widzi imię swojego młodszego brata na liście gości VIP ekskluzywnej imprezy hostowanej przez człowieka, którego rzekomo prowadził do ruiny, nie zostawia tego nie zasięgając dodatkowych informacji - Mycroft zamilkł przyglądając się swoim nienagannie wypielęgnowanym paznokciom  - Zwróciła też moją uwagę dość spora kwota  pieniędzy, którą ostatnio wypłacono z rodzinnego funduszu.  
  
John się skrzywił.  - Mycroft, przykro mi z tego powodu. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to zrobi. Nie zaakceptowałbym tego.

\- John - Mycroft spojrzał mu prosto w oczy  - Musisz wiedzieć, że niewiele jest przysług których odmówiłbym mojemu bratu i nie ma takiej rzeczy, której bym mu nie dał – westchnął - Gdyby tylko nauczył się o to poprosić.

John zapatrzył się na swoje dłonie, otaczające szklankę ze szkocką. To prawda: Sherlock nigdy nie prosił o rzeczy, które mógł zdobyć manipulacją lub siłą, bez względu na to, jak chętnie obaj mogliby spełnić jego życzenia. A jednak … ile razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Sherlock prosił Johna o coś;  zaoferował się Johnowi  odsłaniając swoje najskrytsze  pragnienia,  narażając się tym samym na możliwość odrzucenia.  Ile razy w ogóle Sherlock traktował go jak wyjątek od wszystkich jego zasad dotyczących ludzi – ludzi nudnych, niemile widzianych i nie zasługujących na jego uprzejmość?

Co więcej, gdyby istniało coś, czego Mycroft nie byłby w stanie zrobić dla Sherlocka, było to i tak mniej, niż Sherlock zrobił dla Johna.

 Sherlock dał w zastaw swoje życie, aby John mógł żyć własnym, bez żadnej gwarancji, że kiedykolwiek odzyska wszystko.

 „Nie zdążył tego odzyskać” -  pomyślał John – „Nie mógł” - bo to właśnie on - John trzymał w garści ostatni fragment świata, na którym detektywowi zależało - dom, który miał. A John nawet tym z nim pogrywał, chcąc go ukarać za swój ból. Sherlock postanowił poświęcić się, a gdy po dwóch  latach tropienia i niszczenia tego, co zagrażało życiu Johna, w końcu mógł wrócić,  poprosił tylko by pozwolono mu odzyskać to, co zostawił. Kiedy to nie zadziałało i kiedy John nadal trzymał Sherlocka półświadomie jako zakładnika swojej własnej dumy, Sherlock na swój niezręczny sposób próbował zaoferować mu więcej.

John pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na krawędzi baru i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Potarł oczy.  - Jezu - powiedział sam do siebie.

Mycroft, który zachował czujną ciszę podczas autorefleksji doktora, delikatnie na moment położył rękę na jego  ramieniu. – John - powiedział cicho – On był świadomy, że to może się zdarzyć. Że możesz nie być w stanie mu wybaczyć. Miał nadzieję - cóż, miał. Jednak rozumiał  ryzyko.  Jestem tu tylko po to, aby cię poinformować, że nie powinieneś czuć się zobowiązany do robienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz. Jeśli stwierdzisz, że będzie lepiej, jeśli opuścisz Baker Street; uruchomię swego rodzaju wsparcie zapewniające mojemu bratu ochronę; przed niepożądanymi ludźmi jak i przed samym sobą.

John podniósł wzrok i napotkał przenikliwe spojrzenie Mycrofta. Zamrugał.

\- Chciałbym ci tylko doradzić - kontynuował Mycroft starannie i rozważnie dobierając słowa - że cokolwiek wybierzesz, nie powinieneś pozwalać aby przeszłość mojego brata, determinowała twoją przyszłość.

John wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Zrozumiał, że dokładnie to właśnie robił. Był tak pochłonięty tym, co już się wydarzyło, że wcale nie próbował pomyśleć o tym, co jeszcze _mogłoby_ _być_.  Wracał do przeszłości równie nieubłaganie, jak Sherlock od niej uciekał. Przy sposobie w jaki John go traktował, Sherlock musiał być przerażony, że jego wcześniejsze działania przekreślą jego szanse na odzyskanie swego życia. John odkrył nagle, że sparaliżowany własnym strachem, wpadł w panikę na myśl o oddaniu się Sherlockowi, mając świadomość, że może stracić go raz jeszcze  i że gdyby tak się stało, tym razem by tego nie zniósł. Zamknął się więc i nadal odpychał Sherlocka, przecząc faktowi, że był w nim zakochany. Zakochany w Sherlocku, którego stracił, którego opłakiwał i bez którego czuł się  jak okręt bez żagla.  I to go przerażało bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.

Victor Trevor po prostu pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie by wyzwolić  na nowo wszystkie niepokoje Sherlocka i dał mu kolejny powód do ucieczki od swojej przeszłości, a Johnowi  dal powód, by poważnie zwątpić, że w życiu detektywa jest jeszcze dla niego jakieś miejsce. Victor widział to wszystko, wręcz sycił się tym; starał się wykorzystać Johna aby pozbawić Sherlocka czegoś, co miało dla niego znaczenie, a było poza jego zasięgiem.

 I chociaż John zostawił Victora samego na balkonie, to jednak w jakiś sposób, niechcący pozwolił Victorowi wygrać. Potwierdził tym najgorsze obawy Sherlocka i własne.

John opróżnił resztę swojej szklanki, wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i zsunął się z barowego stołka.  – Przepraszam Mycroft …  po prostu… muszę … mam coś do zrobienia.

Mycroft wstał i spojrzał na niego z czymś niemal bliskim aprobaty na twarzy.  – Tak  myślałem; że możesz mieć.  
  
John sięgnął po portfel.

Mycroft podniósł rękę.  - Proszę. Powiedziałem, że to na mój rachunek. George i ja jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółmi.   
  
 - Tak … dzięki. A … skąd znasz to miejsce?

Mycroft zaszczycił Johna jednym ze swoich łagodnie rozbawionych wyrazów twarzy, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w pozornym uśmiechu.  - Inspektor Gregory Lestrade prosił by przekazać ci pozdrowienia.

\-  No tak - powiedział John, rozumiejąc teraz sekret tego pubu; jego przyciemnione kąty i ciche rozmowy. Uniósł brwi. – Rozumiem.

\- Chyba sugerowałeś, że się spieszysz - powiedział stanowczo Mycroft.  
  
\- Faktycznie - zgodził się John i ruszył do drzwi. Odwrócił się.  - Dobranoc, Mycroft.                     I dziękuję.  
  
\- Dobranoc, doktorze Watson. - Mycroft usiadł i wziął swój drink - Jeśli potrzebowałbyś czegoś, pamiętaj, że możesz się ze mną skontaktować w każdej chwili. Bez względu na porę.  
  
John skinął głową i wyszedł.

 

***

 

Wracając na Baker Street, John zastanawiał się nad wszystkim, co wydarzyło się między nim a Sherlockiem i gdy olśnienie dopadło go jak snop światła z latarni, w duchu aż się skulił  gdy pojął co robił źle i jak kiepsko sobie radził. Okazał się być bardzo nieuważny w stosunku do osoby, którą cenił najbardziej, a w ich relacji ostatnio pojawiło się zbyt wiele zranień.  Było tyle bólu wszystkim  co przed wyjściem powiedział mu Sherlock i to jak wyglądał nim John wyszedł … Po prostu wiedział, że jeśli tym razem tego nie naprawi, jeśli nie znajdzie na to sposobu, straci Sherlocka i tym razem nie będzie już żadnego powrotu. Gdyby nie był tak znużony, roześmiałby się z tej ironii; Sherlock przez cały czas próbował dać mu to, czego podświadomie pragnął, ale on był zbyt uparty by to zaakceptować.

W tym tkwiło sedno sprawy: John odrzucił niezdarne próby Sherlocka  i to nie tylko raz. Wiedział, że teraz jego kolej na otwarcie się przed przyjacielem, by wypuścić wszystko, co trzymał stłamszone w takim zakamarku swego umysłu, że zdołał to ukryć nawet sam przed sobą. Oczywiście jeśli Sherlock na to pozwoli.

Po wejściu do mieszkania  gdy pokonał schody wiodące pod 221 B znalazł Sherlocka w salonie  w swoim skórzanym fotelu z rękoma zwisającymi z podłokietników i spojrzeniem utkwionym w suficie. Gdy John wszedł do salonu, nawet nie drgnął, ale jego usta poruszyły się.  
\- Szybko wróciłeś -  powiedział niskim, bezbarwnym głosem - Od razu spakujesz swoje rzeczy?

\- Nie - odparł John siadając w fotelu naprzeciw Sherlocka. Powietrze w mieszkaniu było gęste od dymu papierosowego, a u stóp detektywa walała się przepełniona popielniczka. John rozsiadł się wygodniej wpatrując się w Sherlocka, ale nie chciał zabierać głosu, dopóki detektyw nie podniósł głowy i nie spojrzał mu w oczy - Paliłeś, prawda?  
  
Sherlock parsknął ironicznie, ale nie odpowiedział.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie zrobił. Strasznie tu cuchnie.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. 

\- Jeśli już musisz, to przynajmniej zapal na zewnątrz.   
  
\- Co cię to obchodzi - warknął detektyw.  – Przecież  się wyprowadzasz.

\- Nie zamierzam nigdzie odejść, Sherlock.  
  
\- Jeszcze nie - mruknął Sherlock i odwrócił wzrok.  
  
\- Ani teraz, ani nigdy - odpowiedział John z niezmąconym spokojem. 

Głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła, a jego rysy złagodniały nieznacznie, zanim ponownie opuścił na twarz maskę  nie wyrażającą kompletnie niczego. - Nie sądzę, że powinieneś zakładać, że znasz przyszłość.  
  
\- Dlaczego nie? Ty robisz to przez cały czas.   
  
\- Ja wnioskuję na podstawie zachowań. To zupełnie co innego – Sherlock pociągnął nosem, a ciemne loki opadły mu na czoło.

\- No … czy ja wiem - powiedział John, pochylając się i opierając łokcie na kolanach. Zaczął odliczać na palcach. - Uciekłeś i zostawiłeś mnie; używasz … nie, niszczysz moje rzeczy, wsypujesz mi halucynogeny do kawy …  
  
\- To akurat było tylko raz ...

\- Dla kogoś innego byłoby to o jeden raz za dużo - przerwał John. - Upozorowałeś własną śmierć i sprawiłeś, że przez dwa lata opłakiwałam osobę, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie … i do cholery, wciąż tu jestem, Sherlock! - rozplótł dłonie i wykonał gest pokazując przestrzeń między nimi - Nie wiem, co to o mnie mówi; ale wciąż tu jestem. I nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się bacznie.  - Ta osoba ... ty… - odchrząknął.

\- Doby boże, Sherlock. Nie pojmujesz? - John pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu wpatrując się w twarz przyjaciela. Chwycił dłońmi jego kolana i potrząsnął głową. -  Jak ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie ty możesz nie wiedzieć?

Sherlock złożył dłonie  i splótł palce  - Wiedziałem. _Myślałem_ , że wiem. Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz.

John westchnął. - Byłem zraniony. I bałem się. Jeśli wpuściłbym cię tak głęboko w swoje życie i znowu cię stracił ...  – przerwał - To nie ma znaczenia. Nie myliłeś się. Nie zrozumiałeś tego źle. - przerwał, bawiąc się guzikiem na jednym z mankietów - Byłem zbyt przerażony utratą tego, co ty i ja mamy; nie chciałem przechodzić przez to wszystko jeszcze raz. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że moje zachowanie zaczyna  oddalać nas od siebie.

Sherlock podniósł głowę, a jego oczy zamknęły się na nieznośnie długą, ciężką chwilę. Gardło Johna ścisnęło się i poczuł jak na twarz  i szyję wypełza mu gorąco.

Sherlock w końcu odezwał się cichym szeptem: - Więc co teraz będzie?

John chciał wyciągnąć ręce, przyciągnąć Sherlocka w ramiona, pocieszyć, uspokoić i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko w porządku; wszystko _jest_ w porządku, ale odkrył, że nie może; jeszcze nie. Sherlock wyglądał tak bardzo krucho i bezbronnie, że John bał się, że go rozbije. Zamiast tego wstał i wskazał na kuchnię   - Teraz robimy … to znaczy _ja_ robię herbatę i porozmawiamy.

 

***

 

Usiedli na sofie z kubkami w dłoniach;  Sherlock ze skrzyżowanymi nogami a John zwrócony

 twarzą do niego. Między nimi była niewielka ilość wolnej przestrzeni i chociaż John chciał, nadal nie dotykał Sherlocka.  
  
\- Wiesz - powiedział łagodnie - Nie zrobiłbym tego - z Victorem. To by nigdy się nie wydarzyło.   
  
Wargi Sherlocka poruszyły się.  – Ale zrobiłeś.

\- On zrobił. Pozwoliłem mu, przyznaję. Ale nie chciałem tego - John przerwał - Powiedział mi kilka rzeczy ...  
  
\- A tak, wspomniałeś wcześniej, że zostałeś wtajemniczony w bardziej osobiste aspekty naszej znajomości - Sherlock skrzywił się - Nie powinien był ci o tym mówić.

 - Nie o to mi chodzi. Nie dbam o to. Chyba, że cię skrzywdził - poprawił John.  - Powiedział, że zabrałeś mu wszystko, co kochał. Co miał na myśli?  
  
Sherlock spojrzał na swoją niemal nietkniętą herbatę, jakby odpowiedź na pytanie doktora mogła unosić się na jej powierzchni.  
  
\- Sherlock, co się stało? - naciskał John.

\- Mówiłem ci, że był problem z jego ojcem, z rodzinną firmą. To prawda - Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, jakby przygotowując się na jedną z jego błyskotliwych i błyskawicznych dedukcji  wypowiedzianych praktycznie na jednym wydechu; ale kiedy w końcu przemówił, zrobił to wolno i cicho.  - Firma wyłudzała pieniądze. Trevor senior był chory, a jego stan  zdrowia się pogarszał. Victor miał wszystko odziedziczyć … w zasadzie niemal same długi.

Nie zajmowałem się jeszcze wtedy formalnie pracą detektywistyczną, ale Victor znał moje metody. Opowiadałem ci wcześniej, jak graliśmy się na studiach w obserwacje i dedukcje i jak wymienialiśmy się nawzajem naszymi unikalnymi ... umiejętnościami. Victor poprosił mnie żebym się przyjrzał sposobowi rozprowadzania funduszy w firmie. Konkurowaliśmy ze sobą, byliśmy zbyt pewni siebie, swoich umiejętności, aroganccy i lekkomyślni;  ale byliśmy …  on był moim przyjacielem. Jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. Nie chciałem, żeby go doprowadzono do ruiny.

\- Czy to ..? - przerwał mu John, a potem się zawahał, potykając się o swoje własne słowa. - Czy … on ..?  
  
 - To nie takie proste - powiedział cicho Sherlock.  
  
John kiwnął głową i pociągnął łyk herbaty. - Oczywiście. Mów dalej.

\- Nie trwało długo zanim ustaliłem, że pieniądze wyprowadzane z firmy nie dorównały faktycznym wydatkom. Dalej po prostu musiałem podążać za szlakiem papierów. Zawsze istnieje jakiś trop, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starają się zatuszować sprawę. Ojciec Victora myślał, że jest nieomylny - ton Sherlocka przybrał zgorzkniały ton - Defraudował pieniądze, by zatuszować własne brudy. Miał kochankę, która po latach pojawiła się z dzieckiem, które według niej było jego. W jego kręgach uznano by ją raczej za kobietę o złej reputacji i zakładam, że nie chciał ryzykować konsultacji z lekarzami by zachować tajemnicę i skapitulował ulegając jej szantażowi.  Płacił jej duże sumy pieniędzy, regularnie i często, by mieć spokój. Niestety jej żądania z czasem zaczęły rosnąć.

John zagwizdał cicho i odłożył kubek na ławę. Przesunął się nieco bliżej Sherlocka, na tyle blisko, by czuć jego ciepło i zapach jego ciała, nieco tylko  osłabiony przez niknący ślad dymu papierosowego.

\- Kiedy poznałem prawdę to … nie pomyślałem nad konsekwencjami. Rozwiązałem _sprawę_. Prawdziwą _sprawę._  I  w pośpiechu, aby to wszystko wyjaśnić i udowodnić, na emocjonalnym haju, którego wtedy pierwszy raz doświadczyłem z taką siłą; zaniedbałem … nie pomyślałem, jak negatywny wpływ może mieć moje odkrycie na Victora i jego rodzinę  - Sherlock przełknął ślinę - Przedstawiłem Victorowi dowody w obecności jego matki i siostry. Z perspektywy czasu zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój brak dyskrecji był niewybaczalny. I wtedy…

John ostrożnie dotknął dłoni Sherlocka ściskających kubek, bo przyjaciel zaciskał je już tak mocno, że zbielały  mu palce -  I co się wtedy wydarzyło? – zapytał.

 - Myślałem - czy nie lepiej _wiedzieć_? Znać wszystkie fakty? Dlaczego pani Trevor powinna zostać z człowiekiem, który był jej niewierny? Przecież powinna mieć wybór. Czy siostra Victora nie powinna wiedzieć o tym, dlaczego jej dziedzictwo zostało jej ukradzione? Dlaczego ludzie nie chcą poznać tych rzeczy, John? - ton Sherlocka był jednocześnie sfrustrowany i błagalny - Dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo boją się prawdy?

\- Och, Sherlock - John potarł kciuk Sherlocka swoim własnym.  - Sądzę, że obaj udowodniliśmy dlaczego. I że znajdzie się nawet kilka powodów.  
  
Sherlock wpatrywał  się w rękę Johna, która kojąco gładziła jego własną – Pewnie tak – mruknął.

John musnął jego rękę jeszcze raz, a potem sięgnął po kubek, przyniósł go do ust i upił herbaty - Co się działo później?

\- Później? Och, Trevor Senior nagle zmarł. Stało się to dzień po konfrontacji z żoną, która zagroziła mu, że ujawni skandal. Oficjalnie była to niewydolność serca, ale wiem, że miał dostęp do różnych leków.  Podejrzewałem, że dobrze wiedział co wziąć i w jakiej ilości, aby jego serce stanęło. Sądzę, że Victor doszedł do podobnego wniosku.

Przez następne tygodnie pracował niestrudzenie, aby uratować firmę i swoje nazwisko; jak rozumiem, był w stanie wykorzystać niektóre ze swoich osobistych aktywów, aby wykupić resztę swojej rodziny, a odkrył dość niesmacznych informacji na temat kochanki swojego ojca, aby utrzymać ją z dala. Jego matka i siostra spieniężyły część biżuterii  i wyjechały –posuwając się nawet do zmiany nazwiska by uciec przed widmem zdrady Trevora seniora. Victor został sam próbując odbudować firmę z resztek, jakie z niej pozostały  - Sherlock odstawił kubek i oparł łokcie na kolanach, pozwalając dłoniom opaść, pochylił głowę do przodu i  kilka zabłąkanych loków opadło mu na czoło  - O ile mi wiadomo, od tego czasu nie z nimi rozmawiał.

\- Rany …  - zdumiał się John odstawiając kubek - To ... naprawdę okropne. Żal mi go, ale to nie twoja wina Sherlock. Nie możesz winić siebie. Być może w niezbyt odpowiedni sposób przedstawiłeś im fakty, ale nie wymyśliłeś sobie tej historii. Trevor senior okazał się być draniem i nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności  za sposób, w jaki rodzina na to zareagowała.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi a  John przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Dotknął lekko uda Sherlocka     - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Byłeś taki młody. Tylko ... - John zaciął się, przypominając sobie słowa Mycrofta  - Zanim wyjechał ... kiedy ty ... czy on cię w jakiś sposób skrzywdził?

Sherlock milczał przez dość długą chwilę.

John już zamierzał wycofać się z tego pytania, gdy Sherlock wreszcie się odezwał.                    -  Jak już powiedziałem, był moim jedynym przyjacielem. Wiedziałem, że zadałem mu  niezamierzony ból, a miałem niewielkie doświadczenie  w kwestii wyrzutów sumienia i naprawiania moich działań. Wiedziałem, że zabrałem mu wszystko. Mógł mieć tylko jedną rzecz, której dotąd nie był w stanie mieć, i to … - Sherlock przełknął ślinę – I to byłem _ja_.

\- Boże … Sherlock … -  szepnął John.

Sherlock próbował się roześmiać, ale głos go zawiódł – Tak więc widzisz, w tej kwestii też się nie myliłeś. Tak właśnie próbowałem to naprawić. W taki sposób próbowałem go zatrzymać. Wziął to, co miałem do zaoferowania i i tak mnie zostawił.

Dłonie Johna mimowolnie zwinęły się w pięści. - Żałuję, że nie uderzyłem go na tym  balkonie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
\- To przeszłość, John. To nie byłoby tego warte.   
  
\- Wykorzystał cię!

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. - Przypuszczam, że nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Najwyraźniej wciąż czuł, że jestem mu coś winien. Na początku dostrzegł jedynie szansę na zarobienie pieniędzy na moim nazwisku - to oczywiście nie wyrównałoby stawki, więc prawdopodobnie szukał  sposobu, by znaleźć coś więcej.

\- Seks nie jest walutą, Sherlock. Ani środkiem przetargowym. To tak nie działa. A przynajmniej nie powinno działać w ten sposób -  John rozluźnił pięść by przesunąć dłonią po włosach.

\- W każdym razie, seks nie był tym czego Victor szukał. Chciał pobrać sobie ekwiwalent kosztów za swoją stratę. Po prostu będąc tam ze mną, nieumyślnie dałeś mu sposobność na wyrównanie rachunku, po niemal dziesięciu latach.

\- Ale chodzi o to - powiedział John  mrużąc oczy - gdy powiedziałeś mu na tym balkonie … i ja także mu oświadczyłem, że to prawda; że nie jesteśmy parą … Victor nie był tym zaskoczony. Powiedział mi, że wie.  
  
\- I ...?  
  
\- I ... cóż …  jeśli wiedział, że nie jesteśmy razem, to dlaczego … To co chciał przez to uzyskać? - John oblizał usta - Oczywiście nie ma to znaczenia. Tylko jakoś nie pasuje do tej układanki, prawda?

\- John - Sherlock zwrócił się do przyjaciela głębokim, poważnym głosem  - to, że domyślił się, że nie jesteśmy parą nie oznacza, że nie był w stanie dostrzec, że przegrana mnie zniszczy. Gdyby chciał odebrać mi wszystko, co kochałem, byłbyś głównym celem.

\- Och - westchnął John, a potem ponieważ zabrakło mu słów, powtórzył tylko z bólem – och…  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego.  – Mówiłem ci.

\- Tak - odpowiedział John – mówiłeś. Po prostu nie pomyślałem ...  on … powiedział mi coś jeszcze: że już mnie zraniłeś; coś mi odebrałeś i bez wahania zrobiłbyś to ponownie, żeby tylko móc rozwiązać zagadkę. Że zawsze będę z boku, zawsze będę drugi. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale ...  tak _jest_ , prawda? Może dlatego byłem na ciebie taki zły. Znalazłeś interesującą sprawę do rozwiązania i odszedłeś - John usłyszał jak jego głos  staje się coraz głośniejszy i ostrzejszy, nie mogąc powstrzymać napływu słów.  Ta rana nadal była świeża i wciąż jeszcze nie zaczęła się zasklepiać  - Zostawiłeś mnie i przez dwa lata ścigałem ducha, bo ty musiałeś rozwikłać cholerną zagadkę. I … tak; uratowałeś mi tym życie, zrobiłeś to by mnie chronić … wróciłeś i kochasz mnie … i ja kocham ciebie i … nie udawajmy przed sobą niczego  już nigdy więcej, ale ... - John przerwał, próbując kontrolować oddech. - Ale Sherlock; przysięgam na Boga, jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz mi to jeszcze raz …

\- John - Sherlock, chwycił prawą dłoń przyjaciela  w obie swoje dłonie, przyciągnął ją do siebie, prawie dotykając klatki piersiowej. W słabym świetle jego oczy były bladoszare i John widział własne odbicie w  jego źrenicach.  – Wybacz mi, że nie potrafiłem odejść nie widząc cię i nie słysząc twojego głosu.  Tylko nadzieja, że uda mi się wrócić … wrócić do ciebie, pozwoliła mi wykonać zadanie. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby przeżył  z siatki ktokolwiek, kto tobie zagrażał. Byłeś w moich myślach cały ten trudny czas.

\- Boże, Sherlock – głos Johna brzmiał, jakby za sekundę miał się rozpłakać, po czym zacisnął dłoń na koszuli Sherlocka i przyciągnął go do siebie spajając ich usta. To był duch ich wcześniejszego pocałunku, cała desperacja, ale bez przemocy, tylko usilne pragnienie dotyku tych cudownie pełnych warg swoimi ustami.  John polizał delikatnie, samym koniuszkiem języka dolną wargę  Sherlocka i przełknął szloch, który wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy  Sherlock uniósł ręce, by łagodnie i z szacunkiem objąć jego twarz. John zakończył pocałunek tęsknym, delikatnym skubnięciem dolnej wargi Sherlocka zębami i odsunął się z trudem.   
  
\- Nie mogę obiecać, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo  - szepnął Sherlock w jego usta; oparł czoło o czoło Johna i wydychał jego zapach - Nie mogę obiecać, że nie zrobiłbym tego ponownie, gdybym musiał. Zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo; nie próbuj zaprzeczać. 

 - Tak – westchnął John - wiesz, że tak.  
  
Sherlock cofnął się.  -Więc dokąd to nas prowadzi?  
  
\- Nie wiem - przyznał John - ale jest lepiej. I będzie lepiej. - wziął głęboki oddech - Nadal jest wiele do zrobienia, ale przynajmniej teraz już wiemy co. Przynajmniej wszystko sobie powiedzieliśmy i zdaje się, że pragniemy tego samego.  
  
Sherlock powoli pokiwał głową. Posłał Johnowi ostrożne, nieodgadnione spojrzenie.              - Chciałbym tylko … jeśli mógłbyś …to chciałbym  ... - odwrócił wzrok - Nic nie musi się stać - dodał pośpiesznie.  
  
\- Co byś chciał? -  zapytał łagodnie John.  
  
 - Czy zostałbyś ze mną dzisiejszej nocy? Tylko na kilka godzin. Tylko spanie. Myślę, że sen dobrze by mi zrobił, a … a …  ja … nie … -  głos Sherlocka był łagodny i zaniepokojony, zatrzymując co kilka słów, a jego niepewność napełniła pierś Johna ciepłym bólem.  
  
Pochylił się, by wyciągnąć górną wargę Sherlocka między jego własne, ssał ją i pieścił językiem, po czym zamruczał:  - Tak. Zostanę z tobą.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

* osiemnastoletnia Whiskey Glenlivet Single Malt.

Uważana jest za idealną co do wieku i elegancji, bo równoważy archetypowe dla The Glenlivet nuty dojrzałych owoców z bardziej wytrawnym, sugestywnym wpływem dębu. The Glenlivet 18YO cechuje się równowagą typów beczek i wieku ich zawartości, tworzy trunek złożony, wonny, bogaty i owocowy, wyraźnie pełniejszy niż 12YO czy 15YO. Whisky uzyskała swój charakter dzięki maturacji w amerykańskich beczkach po bourbonie (pierwszego i drugiego napełnienia), oraz drogocennych beczkach po sherry.

Charakteryzuje się aromatem cynamonu z gałką muszkatołową, goździkami, ciemnymi owocami i korzeniami. Wyczuwalne są nuty pieczonego jabłka, rodzynek i daktyli, z odrobiną skórki pomarańczowej. Dobrze zintegrowana i zrównoważona.

O producencie.  
"Single malt, od którego wszystko się zaczęło". W 1824 r. George Smith rozpoczął produkcję wyjątkowej whisky , która stała się źródłem inspiracji dla innych destylarni regionu - zwyczajowo nazywających swoje wyroby The Glenlivet. W 1884 r. podpisany został dokument wyróżniający produkty George'a Smitha, nadający jego destylarni pierwszą w regionie prawomocną licencję oraz – co najistotniejsze – wyłączność na posługiwanie się tradycyjną nazwą. Whisky The Glenlivet na zawsze zdefiniowała smak regionu Speyside. Od prawie 200 lat produkowana jest według oryginalnej receptury, co jest gwarancją jej delikatnego, złożonego aromatu i niepowtarzalnego charakteru.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Być może kogoś zadziwi, że w paru miejscach tekst odbiega znacznie od tłumaczenia. Po prostu nie dało się ... John nie mógł się rozsiąść w pozycji defensywnej i zamkniętej kiedy chciał szczerze i otwarcie porozmawiać z Sherlockiem. Detektywa rozszyfrującego na co dzień język mowy ciała z punktu by to od Johna odrzuciło.   
> Potem jedna z wypowiedzi Sherlocka .... raczej według mnie nie sprowokowałaby takiej reakcji doktora, która nastąpiła bezpośrednio po niej.
> 
> Znający perfect angielski albo mnie zlinczują, albo ... zrozumieją.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeśli spojrzeć na Sherlocka Holmesa, można by sądzić, że był raczej zimny i twardy, złożony w całości z kątów i chłodu. W praktyce John był zachwycony tym, że Sherlock był bardzo gładki, ciepły i przyjemnie zakrzywiony w miejscach, które się liczyły i choć długi i chudy ciało miał jędrne i muskularne, a jego skóra była bardziej miękka niż miałaby prawo być u mężczyzny po trzydziestce.

Zaczęli ostrożnie, bez słów odprawiając nocne rytuały; John wszedł pod prysznic pierwszy, zmywając ze swojej skóry cierpki zapach potu i pubu, a później wczołgał się do sherlockowego łóżka w koszulce i spodniach od piżamy, czekając.  Sherlockowi jak zwykle wieczorne ablucje zawsze zajmowały co najmniej dwa razy tyle czasu co jemu.

Kiedy już oboje byli w łóżku, położyli się na boku naprzeciw siebie, połączeni tylko splecionymi palcami dłoni, które trzymali między klatkami piersiowymi.

John pochylił się i z uśmiechem przycisnął usta do czoła Sherlocka, potem do czubka jego nosa i wreszcie do kącika ust, zanim powiedział: - Śpij teraz -  i sam odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza wsłuchując się w rytm oddechu swojego partnera.

 

W pewnym momencie w środku nocy obaj musieli się wybudzić, bo John miał słabe wspomnienie, o tym jak Sherlock owija się wokół niego, wsuwając twarz w jego włosy z głębokim sapnięciem, a potem kojąco wzdycha, owijając swoją nogę wokół jego uda i sugestywnie wciskając mu drugie kolano między nogi. John westchnął z zadowoleniem, przycisnął policzek do bawełnianej koszulki Sherlocka pocierając jego plecy kojącymi, kolistymi ruchami gdy obaj ponownie zapadali w sen.

 

Gdy kilka godzin później, gdy John obudził się w szarej poświacie mżystego, londyńskiego poranka, odkrył że w nocy został całkowicie pozbawiony kołdry, natomiast przykrywało go ciepłe, chude ciało detektywa doradczego, który rozpościerał się nad nim z rozwalonymi kończynami  niczym ośmiornica, z głową nadal wciśniętą w jego włosy i sapał mu wilgotnym oddechem prosto w ucho.

John ziewnął radośnie i położył dłoń na głowie Sherlocka. Głaskał go delikatnie, wplątując palce w chaotyczne loki, wygładzając je i znów mierzwiąc, wodząc dłonią od czubka głowy partnera do małego loczka na karku. Kiedy poczuł jak oddech Sherlocka przyspiesza, a jego ciało się porusza, John zawinął ten mały lok na swój palec wskazujący, a kciukiem potarł ucho Sherlocka.

 

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział.  
  
\- Mmm -  John poczuł głębokie dudnienie głosu Sherlocka, jakby przeniósł się bezpośrednio z klatki piersiowej Sherlocka do jej wnętrza, nie omijając gardła, języka ani ust.  – Miłe uczucie.  
  
 - Może być jeszcze bardziej miło, jeśli dasz mi na chwilę wstać - powiedział John, delikatnie dotykając ramienia przyjaciela.

 

Sherlock niechętnie podniósł głowę o kilka centymetrów, a John wysunął się spod niego, kładąc sobie poduszkę za plecy, by oprzeć się o wezgłowie łóżka i podniósł ramię

– Chodź tu - powiedział po prostu.

 

Sherlock wtulił się w Johnowy brzuch, a jego szczęka po prostu wpasowała się biodro przyjaciela. Po chwili jednak zerwał się wczepiając swoje długie, niecierpliwe palce w prążkowaną koszulkę Johna i powiedział: - Nie. Ściągnij to.  
  
\- Szorstkie?  
  
\- Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki to czuję. Te prążki – detektyw pociągnął nosem.

John zdjął koszulkę odrzucając ją w kąt sypialni. - A czy twój majestat będzie wymagał czegoś jeszcze dziś rano?  
  
\- Może być herbata - odparł Sherlock. - Ale w tej chwili wróć do tego, co robiłeś wcześniej. Twój brzuch jest przyjemnie miękki.  
  
\- Ej! - zaprotestował John, uderzając Sherlocka lekko w ucho - mój brzuch _nie jest_ miękki!  
  
\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Jest wygodny.

\- Wielkie dzięki - mruknął John - To doprawdy wielka pochwała ze strony człowieka mającego brzuch tak płaski, że praktycznie wklęsły! - John był świadomy, że nie ma już takiej masy mięśniowej jak wówczas  gdy był w wojsku, ale nadal jest na tyle sprawny, by biegać za Sherlockiem i jego wariacko długimi nogami po całym Londynie.  Po prostu nie miał szaleńczego metabolizmu Sherlocka ani całkowitego braku szacunku dla potrzeb własnego ciała  i choć trochę go to irytowało przyznawał się do swojego wieku.

\- Och, nie bądź taki - mruknął Sherlock, pocierając policzek o delikatne, jasne włosy na podbrzuszu Johna.  - Jest wspaniały. Jest topograficzny. Ma objętość, wytrzymałość  i opiera się naciskowi. Płaskie jest nudne. Twój brzuch jest znacznie bardziej ... - Sherlock przerwał i odwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciela. John wydał z siebie głośny chichot, gdy poczuł wilgotny oddech Sherlocka w okolicy  swojego pępka, a potem wrzasnął czując ostre ukłucie zębów, które zacisnęły się wokół wrażliwego ciała. -  Mmm ... interesujące.

\- Weź, mnie nie gryź -  John szarpnął nieco za sherlockowe loki. Sherlock odchrząknął, mocniej przyciskając twarz do ciała Johna i obnażając zęby, gdy John się wiercił – Nie, nie waż się ...

Zanim Sherlock zdążył skubnąć po raz drugi, John odwrócił się, odsuwając od siebie jego głowę i przetaczając się nad nim. Usiadł detektywowi na udach, ale nie na tyle szybko, aby Sherlock nie zdążył owinąć swoich długich palców wokół jego nadgarstków i pociągnął go w przód i w tył. Trzymał Johna w ramionach, unieruchamiając go na tyle długo, by pochylić się i chwycić jego dolną wargę, zanim użył siły dźwigni, by przygwoździć Johna do łóżka swoim ciałem.

John walczył bez entuzjazmu, śmiejąc się, gdy Sherlock przycisnął twarz do jego szyi, węsząc i podskubując zębami, co wydawało się celowym i zamierzonym zuchwalstwem - Dobrze, w porządku; udowodniłeś, że masz rację.

Potem John poczuł, jak gorąca dłoń ześlizguje się po jego ciele i dotyka jego penisa, który przez większość poranka był już nabrzmiały, więc szybko zainteresował się obecnym postępowaniem. - Mogę? - zapytał Sherlock z szelmowską miną; chwycił mocniej członek Johna i przesunął po nim skręcającym ruchem od dołu w górę.

John jęknął cicho, a potem nagle Sherlock stał się lawiną kończyn i skóry, jedną ręką szarpiąc spodnie Johna w talii, a drugą pakując na dół jego pleców; natarczywie i zuchwale otwierając usta Johna swoimi własnymi wargami, zębami i językiem.  John zakrztusił się trochę natarczywością Sherlocka i odsunął się. - Hola, hola! Hej! - złapał Sherlocka za ręce i przeniósł je z powrotem między ich ciała.  – Dlaczego tak pędzisz? Jakiś termin nas goni?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie - Byłeś twardy – powiedział.

\- Ta-aak - powiedział powoli John – tak się dzieje, gdy ktoś, kto cię pociąga, zacznie cię całować gdy jesteście razem w łóżku. I?  
  
 - Ty ... Myślałem, że mnie chciałeś.

John roześmiał się.  - Chcę cię. Czas teraźniejszy. To nie zniknie, kiedy ja ... - John przechylił głowę w kierunku własnego ciała.  - Nie zamierzam zmienić zdania. Nie musisz ... nie, że tego nie chcę, ale ...

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka był tak niepewny, że John zatrzymał się, by sięgnąć ręką i podkręcić między palcami jeden z jego zmiętych loków. - Sherlock - zaczął powoli - czy kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks tylko dlatego, że chciałeś?

\- Chcieć czegoś można na różne sposoby - odparł przyjaciel wymijająco.

John westchnął gładząc dłonią policzek Sherlocka, a serce trochę mu się ścisnęło na samą myśl o odpowiedzi, zanim zadał pytanie:  - Nie było nikogo, kto chciał aby tobie było dobrze?

Sherlock westchnął ciężko i opadł na plecy; oparł ręce na piersi i odwrócił twarz.                     - Przypuszczam, że w przeszłości jasno dawałem do zrozumienia, że moja własna przyjemność nie jest moją główną troską. Co to za różnica? To tylko seks, John. Chcę tego z tobą. Chcę mieć pewność, że _tobie_ się podoba.

John odwrócił się na bok i oparł się na łokciu, by pochylić się nad twarzą Sherlocka. Uniósł drugą dłoń, by obrócić nią podbródek partnera.  - To nie jest _tylko_ seks, Sherlock. Nie z tobą; nie między nami. Ja też chcę tego z tobą. Możesz zacząć rozumieć, jak bardzo tego chcę? Cieszę się z tego jak diabli. Ale martwi mnie, że nie wiesz, jakie to ma znaczenie.

  
\- Po prostu ... nie to miałem na myśli - powiedział cicho Sherlock.

\- Dobrze - powiedział John. Przeciągnął palcami po obojczyku Sherlocka aż do jego klatki piersiowej i położył dłoń płasko na jego mostku. - Bo nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale to – gestem drugiej ręki objął ich samych i przestrzeń za nimi - _my_ , to nie tylko seks, ale praca i mieszkanie  i domaganie się herbaty i herbatników nocną porą, i części ciała w lodówce i to, co do siebie czujemy; wszystko to ma dla mnie większe znaczenie niż cokolwiek innego. Chciałbym aby to coś znaczyło także dla ciebie, Sherlock, bo dla mnie to jest _wszystkim._

Sherlock milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem pochylił się, owinął jedno ramię wokół szyi Johna i pociągnął go w niespieszny, gorący pocałunek. Jego wargi rozpaczliwie napierały na wargi Johna, a język dotykał i gładził wnętrze jego ust. Mogło by to tak trwać nawet kilka godzin; gorący, gładki dotyk i ślizg warg i języka Sherlocka, zawładnął Johnem całkowicie i  rozbrzmiewał echem w jego sercu.

Gdy oderwali się wreszcie od siebie John spojrzał na Sherlocka, wzrokiem pełnym pożądania. – Dobrze - powiedział w końcu - to dobrze.

\- John - powiedział Sherlock z nutą paniki w głosie. - Nie wiem, czy zawsze ... Nie wiem, czy potrafię być z tobą tak, jak tego chcesz.  
  
John uśmiechnął się. – Myślę, że właśnie to robisz.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.  - Bywam grubiański i niecierpliwy, i wciąż zapominam o rzeczach, które są dla ciebie ważne; czasem w ogóle nie kładę się spać, zwłaszcza jeśli prowadzę sprawę,  i będę żądał od ciebie czegoś zakładając, że moją wdzięczność masz już na zawsze, więc nie muszę jej ponownie wyrażać -  słowa wylewały się z niego szybko w przestrzeń między nimi – i nie będę robił herbaty, zmywał ani gotował.  
  
\- Racja - powiedział John - więc w zasadzie będziesz taki, jaki jesteś teraz; a ja też będę dokładnie taki, jaki jestem; tylko że oboje będziemy częściej razem sypiać.

\- John. Nie spłycaj.

\- Wiem, Sherlock. Popełnisz błędy. Ale wiesz co? Ja też. A jeśli jest coś, co potrafimy, to właśnie to: jak być ze sobą - pocałował Sherlocka słodko w zamknięte usta, a zaraz potem w kącik jego idealnych warg  - Zawsze byliśmy ze sobą. Po prostu musiałem poświęcić kilka lat, żeby to zrozumieć.  
  
Połowa ust Sherlocka uniosła się w bezczelnym uśmieszku - Wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdziesz.

\- Mądrala – zreplikował John i pocałował go ponownie, niepewnie i miękko, a za moment pogłębił pocałunek owijając swoje ciało wokół Sherlocka, opierając swoją klatkę piersiową o jego pierś opierając się na dłoniach i kolanach.

 - Teraz chcę ciebie. Nie myliłeś się co do tego. Ale chciałbym, żebyś poczuł jak bardzo cię pragnę. Chcę, żebyś mi pozwolił to okazać. Chcę sprawić, żebyś poczuł się wspaniale. Mogę? Pozwolisz mi?

Skinięcie głową Sherlocka było prawie niedostrzegalne; zacisnął powieki, gdy John zaczął czule pieścić jego policzek, muskać nosem jego nos, krótko chwytając górną wargę Sherlocka własnymi ustami.  

– Hej – zapytał cicho  John - Gdzie jesteś? Wróć. Jeśli chcesz, żebym przestał, powiedz, a to zrobię.

  
Sherlock otworzył oczy.

John uśmiechnął się do niego, raz po raz całując go w usta, lekko je naciskając i delikatnie chwytając zębami;  po czym przesunął dłonie, aby złapać dolną krawędź koszulki Sherlocka. – Do góry - powiedział, a Sherlock podniósł ręce, pozwalając Johnowi zdjąć koszulkę i odsłonić płaszczyzny klatki piersiowej i brzucha, które świeciły mlecznym bladym światłem w przyćmionym świetle poranka. John koniuszkami palców śledził ścieżki światła na jego torsie, ocierając się o gąszcz piegów i rzadko rosnące na jego piersi włoski.

 

\- Wspaniałe - powiedział John, przesuwając dłońmi po sutkach Sherlocka, czując jak się naprężają i twardnieją pod jego dotykiem, a potem zaciągając paznokciami w dół brzucha przyjaciela i zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi jego spodni od piżamy.  Sherlock drgnął i rzucił się pod dotykiem Johna, a z gardła wyrwał mu się niewielki jęk gdy John ruszył dalej w dół jego ciała.  
  
Doktor zatrzymał się, gdy spodnie Sherlocka zjechały na wysokość pachwiny i zapytał :  - Czy to będzie w porządku?

\- Tak – chrapliwie potwierdził Sherlock. Wobec czego John uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł pasek spodni nad miejscem, w którym Sherlock był twardy, a następnie pociągnął je w dół, ściągając z kostek i odrzucając. Usiadł z powrotem, tuż obok Sherlocka, który leżał nagi na plecach i dyszał jak po długim biegu przez Londyn;  John głęboko wciągnął powietrze, aby uspokoić swój własny oddech.

Sherlock miał bardzo jasna skórę, z wyjątkiem tych zarumienionych miejsc:  rozgrzanych krwią pełnych warg i brzegów kości policzkowych; niewielkich, różowych sutków i  końcówki jego penisa, który pulsował mu już niemal na brzuchu, a jego podstawa niknęła w małej kępie ciemnych loków.  
  
\- Kurwa mać - szepnął z zachwytem John - czy jest jakaś część ciebie, która nie jest cholernie piękna?

Sherlock zamknął oczy i delikatnie pokręcił głową. John ujął jego dłoń i przyłożył ją sobie do ust, kładąc pełen szacunku pocałunek na palcach Sherlocka.

\- W przypadku, gdybym nie wyraził się jasno, myślę, że teraz jest dobry czas, aby powiedzieć ci, że cię kocham. – powiedział – Bardzo.

Mając dłoń wciąż przyciśniętą do twarzy Johna, Sherlock złapał Johna za policzek przyciągając go do pocałunku  i  John poczuł, że dolna warga Sherlocka drży nieco.

\-  Czy mógłbyś zdjąć spodnie? – zapytał znienacka  Sherlock w usta Johna.  
John odsunął się.  - Co? – zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Twoje spodnie. Wolałbym … nie być w tej sytuacji odosobniony.

John bez słowa wstał z łóżka i rozebrał się. Wdrapał się nań z powrotem, przesuwając dłońmi po udach Sherlocka, delikatnie je rozsuwając, by mógł usadowić się między jego nogami. Zatrzymał dłonie na kolanach Sherlocka, obserwując go gdy wsparty na łokciach, skupiał spojrzenie na ciele Johna, katalogując każdą krzywiznę, bliznę i zmarszczkę. Gorąco spojrzenia Sherlocka spływało mu po brzuchu i  po udach pomiędzy nogi, do miejsca, w którym jego fiut wznosił się już gorący i twardy z ciemno-purpurowa główką.  John ścisnął kolana Sherlocka.

\- Lepiej?

\- O wiele - powiedział Sherlock głosem niskim z pożądania. John przesunął dłońmi po wnętrzu jego ud, a następnie podciągnął się, zginając kolana Sherlocka i rozchylając jego nogi, aż Sherlock postawił stopy po obu stronach Johna, szeroko odsłaniając _to_ miejsce, w którym John chciał go dotknąć.

\- Połóż się na plecach - polecił John - i unieś trochę biodra. O tak, w ten sposób. - złapał poduszkę  i wepchnął ją pod plecy Sherlocka, aby umożliwić sobie lepszy dostęp. Sherlock rzucił głową i zasłonił twarz ramieniem. Dyszał ciężko w wewnętrzną stronę łokcia.                 - Powiedz mi, gdy coś będzie nie tak -  powiedział John. Sherlock jęknął, ale skinął głową.

John podniósł się na ramionach by podziwiać Sherlocka z bliska. Pochylił się i ostrożnie dotknął jego fiuta, chwytając go w dłoń i gładząc kciukiem mokrą żołądź.

Sherlock wzdrygnął się i jęknął, wpychając się w twardy krąg palców Johna. John pogładził dłonią jego udo, zachęcając, by się rozluźnił. – Mhm … podoba ci się -  mruknął, obciągnął dłonią napletek a następnie pochylił głowę, aby polizać mokry pasek skóry od podstawy fiuta Sherlocka do jego końcówki, owijając usta wokół jego żołędzi  i językiem pocierając wrażliwe wędzidełko zanim dotarł do szczeliny na jego szczycie. Słyszał, jak Sherlock próbuje chrapliwie łapać oddech.

John przeciągał dłonią po jego fiucie, po czym pochylił się jeszcze głębiej między uda Sherlocka. Owionął ciepłym oddechem jego jądra w milczącej ciszy, zanim wziął jedno do ust, pieszcząc je językiem,  po czym zajął się drugim z taką samą uwagą. Sherlock z trudem łapał powietrze, a John uniósł drugą dłoń i przytrzymał ją na krzywiźnie sherlockowego biodra. Polizał jądra jeszcze kilka razy, po czym przeciągnął językiem w dół, aż jego usta napotkały miękką skórę krocza kochanka. John podniósł głowę, a Sherlock wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk.

\- Sherlock - powiedział John, a  jego głos zabrzmiał chrapliwie z pożądania: - Będę potrzebował rąk. Mam nadzieję sprawić, że poczujesz rozkosz, ale chcę, żebyś także ty sam sprawił sobie przyjemność. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Dotkniesz się dla mnie?

Sherlock wykrztusił z siebie jęk, który brzmiał przyzwalająco,  więc puścił jego fiuta wsuwając dłonie pod uda przyjaciela, rozczapierzył palce obejmując nimi  jego pośladki, ugniatając je i masując.

Rozsunął pośladki Sherlocka zachęcany bezmyślnymi dźwiękami, które wydobywały się z gardła detektywa i odbijały się echem w lędźwiach Johna. Sam jęknął z przytłaczającego połączenia jęków Sherlocka i jego zapachu, ziemistego, piżmowego i nieco pikantnego, jak to głupie drogie mydło, na które John nie mógł sobie pozwolić, i oblizał usta. Pochylił się i polizał, zostawiając gorący ślad śliny z krocza Sherlocka wzdłuż rowka między jego pośladkami, po czym cofnął się i dmuchnął chłodnym powietrzem. Sherlock wzdrygnął się i wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby chciał zapłakać;  a gdy doktor podniósł wzrok zobaczył długie, piękne palce Sherlocka owinięte wokół jego własnego penisa, obciągające powoli w górę i w dół, a palce jego drugiej dłoni ściskały jego drżące udo tak mocno, że końcówki zbielały.

\- John …  - jęknął Sherlock - nie przestawaj.  
  
\- Jezu - odetchnął John - Nie zamierzałem; chciałem tylko na ciebie popatrzeć.

Sherlock wydał z siebie wysoki jęk i zaczął nieco szybciej poruszać  pięścią wokół swojego fiuta.  John zaklął. - Kurwa, to jest cudowne.  
  
\- Proszę …  - zaszlochał Sherlock.

John rozchylił  jego pośladki jeszcze bardziej, pochylił się i przeciągnął swoim gorącym językiem w dół i dookoła małego zwiniętego węzła wejścia. Trzepał o niego językiem, gdy ciało Sherlocka napięło się i zadrżało pod nim. – Kurwaa …  - wyrzęził  detektyw – John … o kurwa.

John uśmiechnął się w skórę Sherlocka, docisnął do niego bardziej swoje usta i językiem drażnił i pocierał wrażliwy otwór. Sherlock rozluźnił się pod tym pieszczącym dotykiem, a doktor nie przestawał przyciskać obscenicznych pocałunków do jego skóry. Opór mięśni kochanka zmalał i ustąpił, więc powoli wcisnął w niego swój mokry, giętki język. Wysuwał go i wsuwał do środka, za każdym razem nieco głębiej. Czuł jak Sherlock drży i zaciska się wokół niego, a przy wyjątkowo gwałtownym skurczu, uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, jak dłonie Sherlocka pracują wściekle na jego własnym fiucie, a ejakulat cieknie po jego eleganckich palcach skrzypka na włosy na łonie.

\- Jesteś blisko - szepnął John, a Sherlock kiwnął głową;  twarz miał zaczerwienioną, a pot perlił mu się na całej linii włosów; kropla spłynęła po karku aż do obojczyka u podstawy gardła. John pochylił się ponownie nad penisem Sherlocka. - Włóż mi ręce we włosy - powiedział a potem wziął dłoń Sherlocka do ust ssąc po kolei jego palce. Druga jego  ręka wsunęła się między pośladki kochanka. Naparł na jego wejście i wsunął do jego wnętrza  jeden palec. Sherlock był mokry, rozluźniony i nieco otwarty, więc John dodał kolejny palec, głaszcząc go w środku i naciskając. Wrócił do penisa Sherlocka, biorąc go w usta tak głęboko jak tylko zdołał i ssąc.

Sherlock zaskamlał, zaciskając palce na Johnowych włosach i  pchając mu się w usta. John poczuł, jak fiut Sherlocka napina się, a potem pulsuje, wytryska i rozlewa się na jego języku pulsując i drżąc. John gładził go wciąż trzymając  w ustach, aż poczuł, że kończyny Sherlocka drżą i osuwają się z jego ciała. Puścił go, uwolnił palce, a Sherlock znów jęknął.

\- Boże - powiedział John, podczołgując się, aby móc położyć się obok Sherlocka - to było niewiarygodne. Jesteś niesamowity.  
  
Sherlock odchrząknął, jego oddech wciąż był ciężki - Nic nie zrobiłem.  
  
\- Ależ, tak -  John przycisnął mały pocałunek do małego skupiska piegów na boku szyi Sherlocka.  - Pozwoliłeś mi to z tobą zrobić.    
  
Sherlock zamruczał: - Co mógłbym zrobić dla ciebie?  
  
John uśmiechnął się na szyję Sherlocka - Co lubisz. Nie ma pośpiechu.  
  
Sherlock schylił się i John westchnął gdy jego długie, ciepłe palce owinęły się wokół niego.

 - Chcę cię dotknąć - powiedział Sherlock.  
  
\- Ta … zrozumiałem  - wysapał John gdy kciuk Sherlocka zaczął gładzić główkę jego fiuta, a jego ręka zrobiła na nim umiejętny obrót.

\- Chcę posmakować każdej części ciebie i skatalogować te wszystkie smaki i ich różnice -  Sherlock odwrócił się i przyłożył usta do ucha Johna, liżąc muszlę i skubiąc płatek.    John wrzasnął, gdy druga dłoń Sherlocka znalazła drogę do jego klatki piersiowej i uszczypnęła jeden z jego sutków.                                                                                                               

 - Chciałbym cię wciąż na nowo odkrywać, smakować i lizać.                                                    

John jęknął  gdy Sherlock pochylił głowę, by wziąć jego drugi sutek do ust, a jego język muskał wrażliwą wypukłość  - O, Chryste ...!

Sherlock przeniósł się na jego brzuch, pochylając się nad Johnem, by spojrzeć w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Ponownie przygryzł skórę pod pępkiem Johna.  - Smakujesz inaczej tutaj, ale wciąż jesteś przepyszny, John. Chcę cię ugryźć i ssać. Chcę cię zjeść całego - warknął Sherlock i  szybko pochylił się biorąc Johnowego fiuta głęboko do ust, aż jego nos schował się w jasnych włosach u jego podstawy.

\- Ugh! - krzyknął John i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wsunął palce w potargane Sherlockowe loki ciągnąc je i skręcając.  – Ty … ach! Robiłeś to już wcześniej – stwierdził.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę, po czym przeciągnął językiem wzdłuż spodniej części fiuta Johna, zanim puścił go z siorbnięciem. – To problem? – zapytał mrużąc lekko swoje jasne oczy w kształcie migdałów.  
  
\- Nie, ty szalony draniu; to nie jest _problem_ \- powiedział John - to jest _genialne_.

Usta Sherlocka rozchyliły się w niewielkim, kocim uśmiechu, po czym schylił się w dół, wciągając Johna w żar swoich ust i gardła, i tak zręcznie wirując językiem, że  John ledwie to wytrzymywał wijąc się, jęcząc, przeklinając i  pchając się bezwstydnie Sherlockowi w usta, zanim napięcie seksualne, które narastało w nim od chwili, gdy zbudził się z Sherlockiem owiniętym wokół niego, zagroziło, że nim zawładnie – Sherlock! – zawołał ostrzegawczo.

Sherlock nucił coś nie wypuszczając Johnowego fiuta z ust, więc John zamknął oczy, czując, jak te wibracje przywodzą go nieubłaganie na krawędź orgazmu. Z piersi wyrwał mu się głęboki jęk rozkoszy gdy doszedł i poczuł, jak Sherlock przełyka, gdy tętnił i pulsował w ustach przyjaciela.

\- Och, kurwa – jęknął drżąc, gdy Sherlock wreszcie oderwał się od niego i uderzył go powiew chłodnego powietrza – Jezu!

John odsunął się, unosząc rękę, by objąć  Sherlocka, kiedy ten się podnosił, by oprzeć się o bok Johna. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, dysząc razem we własne ciała i nasłuchując kropel deszczu uderzających w okno. W końcu Sherlock podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Johna. Jego oczy były znieruchomiałe i bardzo poważne.

\- To… hm… ta rzecz. To co powiedziałeś wcześniej.   
  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Zanim ty ... zanim my ...  Tak, ja też - czy Sherlocka powędrowały w stronę jakiegoś punktu na czole Johna zanim niezręcznie odchrząknął – Ja.. uch. Ja także.

Zrozumienie wypogodziło twarz Johna, a potem uśmiech i ciepło z brzucha i klatki piersiowej rozlały się po całym jego ciele, obmywając go przyjemnie jak gorąca kąpiel. Wsunął palce w włosy Sherlocka, podnosząc głowę i podciągając się, by spotkać się z nim w słodkim pocałunku.  
  
\- Wiem - zapewnił.

 

***

 

W ciągu tygodni, które nastąpiły po tym długim, zachwycającym poranku, John nauczył się, że nawet jeśli pewne rzeczy nie mogą pozostać takie same, to nie był daleki od prawdy, gdy powiedział, że w sumie zawsze byli razem  i że w zasadzie wiedzieli już jak. Bycie w romantycznej relacji z Sherlockiem Holmesem było takie, jak się spodziewał; jeśli coś przychodziło Sherlockowi naturalnie, to romantyczność nie była żadną z tych rzeczy. Lecz  John nie spodziewał się takich reakcji po Sherlocku , a mając nad nim pewną przewagę cierpliwości, (którą człowiek mógł mieć tylko dla kogoś, kogo kochał ponad wszelką wątpliwość) i robił co w jego mocy, by przeprowadzać Sherlocka przez zawiłe ścieżki kontaktów międzyludzkich i ludzkich emocji.

Natomiast w niczym nie przeszkadzało to, że seks nadal był spektakularny.

Niemniej jednak, John był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy pewnego razu otrzymał od swego partnera zaproszenie na wykwintny obiad, w normalny czwartkowy wieczór, w restauracji w której dress-code, wymagał aby założył swój piękny popielaty garnitur – prezent od Sherlocka.

Usiedli przy małym czworokątnym stoliku w rogu sali. Sherlock oczywiście musiał siedzieć tak, aby mieć widok na drzwi; a John po jego lewej stronie. Blask świecy sprawiał, że było romantycznie i intymnie.  John wyciągnął rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń Sherlocka, po czym wziął menu i przyjrzał mu się bacznie.  
  
\- Sherlock, czy to aby nie jest trochę poza naszym zakresem cenowym? -  John przebiegł wzrokiem oferty potraw, które nie zawierały ceni zostały napisane w całości po francusku.

\- Nonsens. Podarowałem tobie ten garnitur i nalegam, abyś go używał - odparł Sherlock, biorąc od niego menu - Nie mam zamiaru mieć jedynego wspomnienia ciebie w tym ubraniu, wiążącego się z własną porażką na parodii charytatywnej gali Victora Trevora.  I nie martw się zamówieniem. Oboje będziemy mieli menu degustacyjne szefa kuchni  z parą win, i nie chcę już słyszeć na ten temat ani słowa więcej.

John się skrzywił. - Zapomniałem tobie wspomnieć, że niedawno wpadłem na twojego brata, i on coś zasugerował, w sprawie tego garnituru.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami - On się prosi o kopniaka – warknął - No cóż, przypuszczam, że cena obiadu powinna cię mniej martwić, gdy powiem, że wszystko pokrywa karta kredytowa Mycrofta. Mam ją już od jakiegoś czasu. Korzystam nagłych, awaryjnych przypadkach - uśmiechnął się. – A _to_ jest _bardzo_ _poważny_ przypadek.  
  
\- A, rozumiem - roześmiał się John - bardzo poważna sytuacja, wymagająca francuskich win,  serów oraz ośmiu innych potraw do wyboru.  
  
\- Dokładnie.

Zamówili i jedli, a John dziwił się, jak smaczne mogą być dania, których nazw nie potrafił wymówić. Czuł powoli rozlewające się w swoim ciele ciepło i lekkie rozleniwienie po wspaniałym jedzeniu i drogim winie oraz po szczególnej rozmowie, jaką mógł prowadzić tylko z Sherlockiem. Kiedy ich ostatnie danie zniknęło z talerzy, a kelner zaserwował  im koniak po posiłku, John odchylił się na krześle i przesunął dłońmi po brzuchu, wzdychając z lubością.  

\- To – powiedział - było niesamowite.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.  
  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, abyś tyle zjadł tyle co dziś!  
  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami - Lubię patrzeć, jak jesz coś, co ci smakuje. To sprawia, że sam staję się głodny.

 John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

W tym momencie w lokalu zrobił się ruch, gdyż szef sali rzucił się do wejścia paplając szybko po francusku i pomagając ściągać ciężkie wełniane płaszcze z ramion klientom, którzy właśnie weszli.

Żołądek Johna lekko się skurczył, gdy grupa pojawiła się na widoku.  - Och, nie. Nie znów …  nie dziś! O, rany … to się nie dzieje – wymamrotał.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Sherlock.  
  
\- To znów ten palant - jęknął doktor, wskazując podbródkiem na  scenę rozgrywającą się  przy wejściu.

Były tam dwie kobiety urocze w bardzo królewski sposób; jedna z nich miała około sześćdziesiątki, a druga była bliżej trzydziestki; obie ubrane z nienaganną elegancją w pasujące do siebie kolory;  każda z nich miała w sobie jakieś podobieństwo do tej drugiej, więc zapewne były to matka i córka. Obok nich, zaś szedł wysoki i lśniący drapieżnym wdziękiem cholerny Victor Trevor.

Oczy Victora przeskanowały gości i zauważył ich. John próbował się odwrócić, ale Sherlock patrzył na Victora, z nieprzeniknioną twarzą. W końcu detektyw skinął w jego stronę głową, tylko jeden raz, a Victor odkłonił się, po czym ruszył za swymi towarzyszkami w głąb sali.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co _to_ było? - zapytał John z lekką irytacją.  
  
\- To - odpowiedział Sherlock - był Victor Trevor, w towarzystwie matki i siostry; pań, z którymi  do tej pory nie utrzymywał kontaktu.  
John przełknął przekleństwo, które groziło mu mimowolnym stoczeniem się z języka  – Och.

\- Tak - zgodził się Sherlock, zdejmując serwetkę z kolan i kładąc ją na stole obok swojego drinka - wydaje się, że Victor uświadomił sobie coś-niecoś na temat przebaczania. Zastanawiam się, gdzie mógł się tego nauczyć?

John milczał, wybierając zamiast słów mały, satysfakcjonujący łyczek brandy.

Po chwili Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, jakby ktoś go ktoś dźgnął w tyłek szpilką.

\- Wiesz co, powinniśmy już iść - głos Sherlocka zmienił się w bardzo energiczny i rzeczowy; bezceremonialnie pociągnął Johna za rękaw – Rachunek jest już zapłacony.

\- Dobrze, w porządku; już się zbieram. Ale … boże, Sherlock, jeśli tak ci spieszno, może poszedłbyś krok dalej i załatwił nam taksówkę? -  Johnowi nie udało się nawet wziąć ostatniego łyku koniaku, gdy niecierpliwa dłoń Sherlocka zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu podrywając go z krzesła.

\- Muszę rzucić okiem na menu puddingów.  
  
\- Puddingi? -  John był z lekka zdezorientowany  – Zjedliśmy już pudding i zapłaciliśmy. Dobra, Mycroft zapłacił.

Sherlock wypchnął Johna przed siebie, gapiąc się bezceremonialnie na jego tyłek. – Nieważne; po prostu chodź -  polecił, nakierowując Johna w stronę drzwi opatrzonych tabliczką: „wyjście ewakuacyjne”.

John przystanął na moment i spojrzał przez ramię na Sherlocka, unosząc brew.  - Cały ten cholerny wieczór myślałeś tylko o moim tyłku w tych absurdalnie ekskluzywnych spodniach, co?  
  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta.

\- Chodźmy już do domu, John. Wiem dokładnie, czego chcę.


End file.
